Ambasador
by CephiedNoMiko
Summary: Jotunheim to mroźny i wrogi świat, którego mieszkańcy przez wieki żywili nienawiść do Asgardu. Jednak jeden niewielki incydent, może zmienić wszystko. Historia w stylu, co by było, gdyby… Loki nie był bratem Thora. Rozpoczyna się przed wydarzeniami z „Thora", a kończy po pierwszych „Avengersach".
1. Chapter 1

I

Od początku wiedziała, że to fatalny pomysł, chyba jeden z gorszych jakie padły w ostatniej dekadzie. Niby nic takiego, zwykła rozrywka, typowe polowanie. Ale w przypadku Thora nic nie może być zwyczajne. Przecież nie mogli tak po prostu wybrać się konno do któregoś z asgardzkich lasów, pełnych dorodnych jeleni, lisów czy bażantów. "Zapolujmy na szare wilki z Jotunheim" namawiał ich entuzjastycznie przyszły król, a oni jak zwykle nie potrafili odmówić.

I tak też znaleźli się w tym zapomnianym przez Norny świecie, zimnym, ciemnym i wrogim. Nie powinni się tutaj pojawiać, było to ze wszech miar złamanie trwającego przez stulecia, kruchego rozejmu. Ale czy Thor kiedykolwiek przejmował się podobnymi szczegółami? Takie drobiazgi jak dyplomacja były mu raczej obce, zwłaszcza, gdy zapalił się do jakiegoś pomysłu.

Przedzierając się od paru godzin przez metrowe zaspy śniegu, pośród przejmującej ciszy tutejszego lasu, Sif mogła mieć jedynie nadzieję, że ich obecność pozostanie niezauważona. Ostatecznie Jotunheim wydawał się być dzikim, ale też opustoszałym światem. Jego rozległe, północne rubieże przemierzały jedynie stada dzikich zwierząt, bestii raczej, znaczenie potężniejszych i niebezpiecznych niż ich odpowiedniki z innych światów. Taka była natura tej krainy, tu wszystko było większe, bardziej dzikie i surowe, zarówno zwierzęta, jak i mieszkańcy.

Strzała przemknęła między drzewami, a po chwili po okolicy rozniosło się przejmujące wycie. Hogun jak zwykle miał doskonałe oko i najwyraźniej zamierzał jak najszybciej spełnić kaprys swego przyjaciela. Jego zacięta mina jasno sugerowała, że podobnie jak Sif, pragnie czym prędzej opuścić to miejsce.

\- Wspaniały strzał - skomentował Fandral - zaprawdę godny mistrza.

Hogun jedynie nieznacznie skinął głową.

\- Dalej, musiał paść na tamtej polanie.

Sif spojrzała we wskazanym przez Thora kierunku, gdzie rzeczywiście między drzewami dało się dostrzec nieco otwartej przestrzeni. Pokonując zaspy ruszyli w tamtą stronę, by przekonać się, że nie dotarli do polany, lecz do samego skraju lasu. Tuż za linią ostatnich drzew, brocząc krwią, leżała wielka bestia. Strzała trafiła centralnie w masywną szyję wilka, rozrywając tętnicę i krtań. Zwierz charczał ciężko, a z każdym oddechem coraz szybciej uchodziło z niego życie.

Jednak ani widok umierającego stwora, ani otaczający ich śnieg i przejmujący chłód, nie zmroziły krwi Sif. Poczuła jak ta zamarza jej w żyłach, kiedy powiodła wzrokiem po okolicy. Tuż za granicą lasu, zaledwie sto, może dwieście stóp przed nimi, zaczynało się strome wzniesienie, urwisko, przypominające czoło sunącego lodowca. A na samym jego szczycie, wyraźnie widoczne były trzy sylwetki.

\- Lodowi Giganci - wyszeptała przez ściśnięte gardło.

Jej towarzysze niemal równocześnie powiedli wzrokiem w stronę, gdzie patrzyła.

\- Bez obaw przyjaciele, jest ich tylko trójka, poradzimy sobie.

Optymizm Thora przyprawiał ją o mdłości. Nie obawiała się walki z olbrzymami, jedynie jej konsekwencji. Teraz jednak nie był czas na podobne rozważania. Czekało ich nieplanowane starcie, więc Sif bez wahania wyciągnęła swój miecz. Pozostali podążyli w jej ślady.

Trzech Jotunów dosiadało wielkich, włochatych bestii, które z niezwykłą wręcz zręcznością, w kilku susach zdołały pokonać lodowe urwisko. Dopiero wtedy Sif dostrzegła coś niezwykłego. Dwóch olbrzymów wyglądało zwyczajnie, każdy miał ze trzy metry wzrostu, masywny tors, oraz muskularne ręce i nogi. Ich skóra była niebieska z charakterystycznymi geometrycznymi wzorami, a oczy krwistoczerwone. Ubrani jedynie w skórzane pasy, wydawali się być zupełnie odporni na otaczający ich mróz. Natomiast trzeci z nich, dosiadający bestii o nieco jaśniejszej barwie futra, wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. Przede wszystkim był znacznie mniejszy i smuklejszy od swych pobratymców, z pewnością nie był dużo wyższy od przeciętnego człowieka. Choć kolor skóry i oczu nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, co do jego pochodzenia, to nawet strój miał odmienny od towarzyszących mu wojowników. Jego ciało spowijała długa, ciemna szata, odsłaniająca jedynie ramiona, miał również spodnie sięgające nieco za kolana i lekkie buty. Z pewnością jego ubiór nie chronił przed chłodem, Sif przypuszczała, że był raczej wyrazem odmiennego statusu społecznego, jeśli w ogóle o czymś podobnym można było mówić w przypadku tego barbarzyńskiego plemienia. Coś jednak musiało w tym być, bo to właśnie najmniejszy Jotun gestem ręki dał znać towarzyszom, by zostali na miejscu, a sam zmusił swoją bestię, by ruszyła w stronę Thora i jego kompanów.

\- Zapędziliście się daleko od domu, Asgardczycy - zawołał Lodowy Gigant, kiedy znalazł się na tyle blisko, by przekrzyczeć wycie wiatru.

Sif zobaczyła, jak Thor coraz silniej ściska swą broń, z pewnością, aż palił się do walki. Wszak nieczęsto mieli okazję mierzyć się ze znienawidzonymi mieszkańcami Jotunheimu.

\- Wynoście się!

\- Nie przyjmuję rozkazów od zimnokrwistych bestii - rzucił książę i nie czekając na odpowiedź, obrócił kilkukrotnie młotem i niczym pocisk natarł na przeciwnika.

Tuman śniegu wzniecony na skutek impetu uderzenia, przez chwilę przysłonił okolicę. Kiedy wiatr oczyścił powietrze, Sif dostrzegła Thora stojącego pośród sporego krateru w ziemi, włochata bestia odskoczyła na prawo, natomiast Lodowy Gigant na lewo. Jeśli przez ułamek sekundy Sif miała nadzieję na pokojowe rozwiązanie tej sytuacji, to lodowa włócznia, która pojawiła się w ręku Jotuna, musiała rozwiać wszelkie złudzenia.

\- Twoja arogancja jest większa, niż mówią plotki. Pożałujesz tego, synu Odyna - warknął Jotun, po czym zatoczył krąg swoją bronią, a w miejscu, gdzie przecięła powietrze, pojawiło się kilkanaście lodowych sztyletów. Te w ułamku sekundy wystrzeliły w stronę Thora. Młody książę niewiele sobie z tego zrobił, sparował atak młotem i ruszył z pełnym impetem na przeciwnika. Jego cios jednak uderzył w pustkę, kiedy sylwetka Jotuna zadrżała i rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

\- Za tobą! - zawołała Sif, gdy dostrzegła niebieską postać materializującą się tuż za plecami Thora.

Włócznia przecięła powietrze, nie zdołała jednak całkowicie sięgnąć celu, jedynie omsknęła się o ramię księcia.

Thor warknął bardziej rozwścieczony niż ranny. Jednak jego atak znów trafił w próżnię, gdyż Jotun zdążył zwiększyć dystans.

Nie było czasu na wahanie, teraz kiedy przeciwnicy byli w pewnym oddaleniu od siebie, mogła działać.

\- Heimdallu! Zabierz nas do domu! - zawołała w powietrze.

W jednej chwili spowił ich snop światła i nim sprzeciw Thora zdoła w pełni wybrzmieć w powietrzu, cała piątka znalazła się na powrót w znajomych ścianach Obserwatorium.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?! Nie mieli z nami szans - zawołał książę, wciąż rozgorączkowany krótkim starciem.

\- Nie o szanse tu chodzi! - odparła równie gniewnie Sif. - Naprawdę nic ci to nie mówi. Młody Jotun, mniejszy od innych Lodowych Gigantów, dodatkowo władający magią. To był Loki, Thor! Loki, trzeci syn Laufreya, książę Jotunheim! Gdybyś go zabił, niechybnie doprowadziłbyś do wojny.

\- Wiesz, że nie obawiam się nawet całej armii olbrzymów - odparł Thor. Jego oczy wciąż płonęły gniewem, ale argumenty wojowniczki powoli docierały do jego umysłu. Potem jednak spojrzał na swoje ranne ramię i dorzucił złowrogo. - Nie zostawię tego tak.

Nie mówiąc nic więcej ruszył Tęczowym Mostem w stronę pałacu.

* * *

Loki jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył w niebo, gdzie nie pozostał już nawet ślad Bifrostu, po czym ruszył w stronę leżącego na ziemi wilka. Zwierz dogorywał, a jego żółte ślepia nie wyrażały już nawet gniewu, jedynie strach i agonię. Jotun uniósł włócznię i jednym ruchem dobił bestię.

Chwilę później dołączyli do niego towarzysze.

\- Co teraz? - zapytał jeden z nich.

Młody mag wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wilka zabierzcie, a o całym zdarzeniu nie rozmawiajcie z nikim.

\- Chcesz to tak zostawić, mistrzu?

\- Mam stanąć przed Odynem i skarżyć się na niegodne zachowanie jego syna? - odparł, uśmiechając się z przekąsem. - Nie jestem samobójcą.

Dwaj Giganci zaśmiali się cierpko na to oświadczenie.

\- Król będzie wściekły.

\- Więc lepiej, żeby ojciec nigdy się o tym nie dowiedział - skwitował Loki.

Machnął ręką w stronę włóczni, która rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

\- Urza - zawołał na swoją bestię, a ta posłusznie podeszła do niego.

Moment później jeden z Jotunów wrzucił wilka na grzbiet swego zwierzęcia, i cała trójka opuściła miejsce feralnego zdarzenia.

* * *

Cytadela przywitała ich ostrym wiatrem, który ciął wszystko drobnymi, lodowymi odłamkami. Typowa pogoda o tej porze roku w północnej prowincji Jotunheimu, choć nieprzyjemna nawet dla samych Jotunów. Tym chętniej cała trójka schroniła się w kamiennych murach prastarej twierdzy.

Obszerny dziedziniec oświetlony teraz kilkoma pochodniami, wydawał się wręcz przytulny w porównaniu do tego, co działo się na zewnątrz. Loki zeskoczył na ziemię, otrzepał ubranie i ciemne, krótkie włosy z resztek lodu, po czym oddał Urzę w ręce jednego ze sług. Niemal natychmiast dostrzegł również drugą bestię, która zwinięta w kłębek spała w kącie. Znał to zwierzę aż za dobrze, choć nie spodziewał się gości. Szybki rzut okiem po okolicy uzmysłowił mu, że dziś cytadela jest bardziej tłoczna niż zazwyczaj.

Gestem głowy pożegnał towarzyszących mu wojowników i ruszył w stronę obszernych drewnianych wrót prowadzących do wnętrza.

\- Witaj z powrotem, mistrzu - przywitał go Kamfos, nadzorca cytadeli, wiekowy Jotun o twarzy wyraźnie naznaczonej latami życia wśród lodów tej krainy. - Książę Byleistr przybył dziś rano, oczekuje cię.

Loki skinął głową i ruszył dalej mrocznymi korytarzami twierdzy.

Znalazł Byleistra w bibliotece, gdzie rosły Jotun przeglądał bez większego entuzjazmu tomy zalegające na regałach. Znudzenie i irytacja wyraźnie rysowały się na jego twarzy, a nerwowe gesty jasno wskazywały na szybko topniejące pokłady cierpliwości. Kiedy jednak zobaczył Lokiego w drzwiach, natychmiast się rozpogodził, odłożył trzymaną w ręku księga i wstał.

Byleistr był chodzącym przykładem jotuńskiego wojownika. Przewyższał Lokiego o dobre cztery stopy, był postawny, jego wielkie ręce bez trudu mogły zmiażdżyć łeb niedźwiedzia, a muskularny tors, przepasany licznymi skórzanymi pasami, naznaczony był nie tylko rodowymi symbolami, ale również licznymi bliznami. Patrząc na takich jak on, nie trudno było zrozumieć, dlaczego inne królestwa uważają Jotunów za dzikie bestie.

\- Nareszcie! Przysypała cię zaspa, czy co? - zawołał wojownik, podchodząc bliżej i wyciągając rękę w stronę Lokiego.

\- Witaj, bracie - odparł ten, odwzajemniając gest powitania.

Jego chuda, drobna dłoń wyglądała nieco absurdalnie w porównaniu do wielkiej łapy wojownika. Nie żeby mu to przeszkadzało, przestał się tym przejmować, jakiś milion lat temu.

\- Gdybyś czasem zapowiedział swoje przybycie, to może nie musiałbyś gnić w bibliotece.

Byleistr wywrócił oczami.

\- To gdzie tym razem cię wywiało Alfheim, Muspelheim, a może Svartalheim?

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że dobrowolnie wybrałbym się do tego ostatniego, wiesz jak nie znoszę udawać krasnoluda.

\- Mieszkasz w ich dawnej warowni, powinieneś czuć się tam jak w domu.

Młodszy Jotun prychnął nieznacznie.

\- Dziś nie miałem czasu na podobne wycieczki, musiałem zaprowadzić nieco porządku w okolicy.

Byleistr spojrzał na niego pytająco, ale widząc, że mag nie zamierza nic dodać, ostatecznie machnął od niechcenia ręką i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z biblioteki.

Przez chwilę szli korytarzem, który prowadził dalej w czeluści twierdzy, aż to prywatnych kwater Lokiego. Kiedy znaleźli się w gabinecie, mniejszy Jotun podszedł do znajdującego się w rogu stolika i nalał dwie czary wina.

\- Co cię do mnie sprowadza? - zapytał, podając jedną z czar bratu.

Ponieważ gabinet był jednym z tym pomieszczeń, które zostały dostosowane do gabarytów Lokiego, Byleistr rozsiadł się na dużej sofie, wyłożonej wilczymi skórami.

\- Dostałem wezwanie do Utgardu, myślałem, że ty również i że razem tam pojedziemy.

Młodszy Jotun nieco krytycznym spojrzeniem obrzucił swoje biurko, na którym piętrzyły się sterty pergaminów.

\- Zapewne dostałem.

Wojownik roześmiał się na to oświadczenie.

\- Beztroski jak zwykle.

\- Chyba widzisz, że mam tutaj wystarczająco zajęć, wycieczki do stolicy i rodzinne obiadki są mi raczej nie na rękę.

\- Ale pojedziesz?

Loki machnął ręką w stronę biurka, wskutek czego niewielki podmuch wiatru rozrzucił dokumenty. Na środku został tylko jeden, po który młody Jotun sięgnął.

\- Oczywiście - odparł z rozbawieniem, machając zaproszeniem do Utgardu.

* * *

Z uwagi na pogarszającą się pogodę, ruszyli do stolicy dopiero następnego dnia koło południa. Loki na Urzie, Byleistr na swoim burym Kronie i jeszcze kilkunastu innych wojowników, którzy podróżowali wraz z nim. Włochate bestie, zwane przez Jotunów kaarami, bez trudu pokonywały mroźne pustkowia. Ich szerokie łapy nie zapadały się w śniegu, a potężne mięśnie potrafiły przeciwstawić się ostrym podmuchom wiatru. Uniesienie na grzbiecie dorosłego Lodowego Giganta nie stanowiło dla nich większego problemu, tym bardziej mniej obciążona Urza szybko wysforowała się do przodu, gnana tak instynktem, jak i podekscytowaniem.

Loki dość nieobecnym wzrokiem obserwował okolicę, coraz bardziej zastanawiając się nad celem ich podróży. To że wraz z Byleistrem dostali wezwanie, nie było niczym nadzwyczajny. To że jego brat nadłożył drogi, by się z nim spotkać - również. A jednak coś mówiło mu, że powodem tego zaproszenia nie była jedynie rodzinna tęsknota.

\- Myślisz, że to już? - zapytał Byleistr, kiedy zdołał go doścignąć.

Loki spojrzał z ukosa na brata.

\- Nie mów, że się nad tym nie zastanawiasz. Obstawiam, że Helbi wreszcie doczeka się swego wielkiego dnia.

\- To tylko formalność.

W całym Jotunheim nie było chyba nikogo, kto kwestionowałby fakt, że to Helblindi, ich najstarszy brat zostanie w przyszłości władcą królestwa. Było to tak oczywiste, że potwierdzanie tego na oficjalnej ceremonii, wydawało się wręcz śmieszne. Nie było innych kandydatów. Byleistr, choć pozostawał wspaniałym wojownikiem i dowódcą największego legionu w Jotunheim, prędzej oddałby władzę Lokiemu, niż sam zasiadł na tronie. Powszechnie wiadomo było, że jego temperament i niecierpliwość stały w opozycji do jakiejkolwiek polityki czy dyplomacji. A sam Loki, cóż, może i formalnie był trzeci w sukcesji do tronu, ale w rzeczywistości ich pobratymcy chyba woleliby widzieć u władzy nieokiełznanego wojownika, niż skarłowaciałego maga.

\- Z drugiej strony może po prostu mają już dość patrzenia wyłącznie na swoje ponure gęby - dorzucił Byleistr z rozbawieniem.

Usta Lokiego wykrzywiły się w lekkim uśmiechu na to oświadczenie. W tym również było sporo prawdy. Helblindi najbardziej z ich trójki wdał się w ojca. Zawsze poważny i zdecydowany, potrafił budzić respekt i zdobyć autorytet nawet wśród starszych od siebie. Przez całe życie był przygotowywany do roli jaką przyjdzie mu pełnić w przyszłości i stanowił doskonały materiał na króla, zwłaszcza w świecie, który nie tolerował słabości. Władca musiał mieć ostry umysł i twardą rękę, w przeciwnym razie nie zaskarbiłby sobie przychylności Jotunów. Co jak co, ale Helblindi wpisywał się w ten schemat lepiej niż jakikolwiek inny znany Lokiem Lodowy Gigant. Można było mieć nadzieję, że kiedyś przewyższy nawet ich ojca - Króla Laufreya.

\- Jestem w stanie to zrozumieć, sam też wciąż muszę patrzeć na stare i nader ponure twarze.

\- Jak możesz się tak bez cienia szacunku wypowiadać o starszyźnie cytadeli?

\- Hm... może dlatego, że to banda staruchów, która uprzykrza mi życie.

Byleistr parsknął śmiechem.

\- Jeśli tak działają ci na nerwy, to czemu wciąż tam siedzisz?

\- Bo liczę, że w końcu wszyscy wymrą ze starości. Na szczęście nie muszę zbyt często cierpieć ich towarzystwa.

\- Domyślam się, zresztą ja też wolałbym polować na Asgardczyków, niż brać udział w nudnych naradach.

Loki spojrzał na brata nieco zdumiony, ale szybko zdziwienie przeszło w irytację.

\- Po powrocie będę musiał komuś wygarbować skórę. Oni nie rozumieją pojęcia "milczeć".

\- Chciałbym to zobaczyć - zaśmiał się wojownik. - Słyszałem, że trochę się z nimi pogryzłeś. Kto to był?

Mniejszy Jotun zbył go gestem ręki.

\- Zwykli kłusownicy. Zachciało im się skór naszych wilków.

* * *

Północną cytadelę, dzieliło od stolicy kilka godzin drogi, więc dopiero późnym popołudniem dostrzegli na horyzoncie strzeliste wieże Utgardu. Podróż minęła im przeważnie na wysłuchiwaniu opowieści Byleistra o rozlicznych wyprawach, jakie prowadził wraz ze swoim legionem. Co prawda Loki nie wierzył nawet w połowę tego, co usłyszał, ale nie miało to większego znaczenia. Nawet jemu potrzebne było czasami oderwanie od antycznych zwojów i magicznych manuskryptów.

Utgard przywitał ich bez większego entuzjazmu, obfitymi opadami śniegu i szarpiącym wiatrem. Mimo to, kiedy przemierzali lodowe ulice stolicy, co rusz można było dostrzec mieszkańców spoglądających z zainteresowaniem w ich stronę. Przybycie obu synów króla nie było czymś powszednim, nic więc dziwnego, że budziło ciekawość. Za to gdy zbliżyli się do pałacu, od razu można było wyczuć, że jednak jest coś na rzeczy. Zbyt wielu gości z odległych stron Jotunheimu pojawiło się w okolicy. To z pewnością nie mógł być przypadek.

Zostawiwszy bestie w opiece sług, Loki i Byleistr przekroczyli wrota prowadzące wprost do wnętrza lodowego pałacu. Cała potężna budowla była kombinacją lodu, kamieni i stali. Wielkie strzeliste kolumny, rzeźby pradawnych bohaterów i wąskie okna, przez które do środka dostawało się niewiele z wieczornej poświaty. Dziś bardziej niż zwykle pałac wydawał się żywym miejsce, wszędzie kręciło się sporo gości, służby i strażników. Ci jednak prędko rozstępowali się na boki, ustępując miejsca rosłemu Jotunowi zmierzającemu prosto w stronę braci.

\- Byleistr - przywitał wojownika Helblindi, jednocześnie silnie ściskając przedramię brata.

Choć przyszły król starał się zachować zwykłą sobie powagę i opanowanie, nie potrafił w pełni ukryć radości kryjącej się w krwistych oczach.

\- Loki - drugą rękę położył na ramieniu najmłodszego Jotuna. - Cieszę się, że tak szybko odpowiedzieliście na wezwanie.

\- Chyba nie tęskniłeś za nami? - rzucił Byleistr.

\- To miejsce jest niezwykle puste i ciche, bez waszych dziecięcych wygłupów.

\- Uważaj kogo nazywasz dzieckiem - zacietrzewił się wojownik, który choć młodszy już od dawna górował nad Helblindim tak wzrostem jak i posturą.

\- Ciebie Byleistr, zwłaszcza ciebie - odparł najstarszy z braci, jednocześnie spoglądając porozumiewawczo w stronę Lokiego.

Ten jedynie uśmiechnął się kpiąco. W chwilach takich jak te naprawdę żałował, że czasy ich wspólnego dzieciństwa minęły bezpowrotnie.

\- Chodźcie, zdążyliście akurat na wieczerzę - dodał Helblindi, ignorując złowieszcze pomruki drugiego brata.

* * *

Komnata była przestronna, oświetlona kilkoma pochodniami, z dużym kamiennym stołem, teraz szybko zastawianym przez sługi różnymi potrawami. Byleistr rozsiadł się na krześle po lewej stronie i już zacierał ręce patrząc na przeróżne mięsa, które lądowały przed nim. Loki stał przy oknie i obserwował coraz silniejszą zamieć ogarniającą okolice. Dopiero trzask otwieranych drzwi zwrócił jego uwagę. W tej samej chwili do środka wszedł król Laufrey, w towarzystwie Helblindiego. Teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek można było dostrzec łączące ich podobieństwo.

\- Witajcie, synowie. Dobrze widzieć was wszystkich razem - przywitał ich król.

Byleistr skinął głową w stronę ojca. Natomiast Loki nieco bardziej oficjalnie przyłożył dłoń zwiniętą w pięść do piersi i pochylił głowę.

\- Nie śmielibyśmy odmówić, kiedy król wzywa - odparł młody Jotun, nie kryjąc pewnej nuty rozbawienia w głosie.

Laufrey obrzucił najmłodszego syna podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

\- A ojciec?

Loki uniósł głowę i opuścił rękę. Na jego twarzy już w pełni malował się zawadiacki uśmiech.

\- Tym bardziej.

Król zaśmiał się krótko i zaprosił synów, by siadali do stołu.

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza, kiedy Lodowi Giganci zaspokajali pierwszy głód. W pewnym momencie jednak Laufrey odsunął swój talerz i wspierając brodę na splecionych dłoniach spojrzał bacznie po swoich synach.

\- Jutro oficjalnie namaszczę Helblindiego na mojego następcę - powiedział bez wstępu. - Choć przypuszczam, że już domyśliliście się celu waszego wezwania.

\- Przeszło nam to przez myśl - odparł Byleistr.

\- To jednak coś więcej niż potwierdzenie oczywistego faktu - kontynuował Laufrey - Musicie mieć świadomość, że kiedy wasz brat zostanie królem, wielka odpowiedzialność spadnie także na was. Będziecie musieli go wspierać i wspomagać w działaniach. Sukcesja jest czasem niepewności i nigdy nie wiadomo, z której strony padnie cios. Zawsze mogą się znaleźć tacy, którzy będą kwestionować rządy Helblindiego, istotne jest więc, by wasza jedność nie została w żaden sposób zachwiana. Żyjemy w ciężkich czasach i coś podobnego mogłoby zaważyć na przyszłości całego Jotunheimu.

Loki spojrzał na ojca badawczo.

\- Nikt nie ośmieliłby kwestionować naszej lojalność wobec Helblindiego.

\- I ja jej nie kwestionuję. Jedynie ostrzegam przed tymi, którzy mogą to robić.

\- Niech znajdą odwagę i powiedzą mi to prosto w oczy - rzucił Byleistr. - Spotkalibyśmy się na twardej ziemi.

\- Nikt nie powie ci czegoś podobnego bezpośrednio - odparł Loki, przenosząc spojrzenie na brata. - Prędzej będą próbować podburzyć i podzielić Jotunów. Czasami kilka niewinnie powielanych plotek potrafi zasiać ziarno niepokoju.

\- Niestety nie każdą kwestię da się rozwiązać pięścią i włócznią - dodał Helblindi.

\- Niestety - odparł wojownik z nieco mroczną nutą w głosie.

* * *

Przez resztę wieczerzy ojciec wypytywał braci o ich codzienne życie. Byleistra o jego legion i ogólny stan wojowników Jotunheimu. Lokiego o życie w cytadeli i prowadzone tam nauki. Było już blisko północy, kiedy bracia postanowili udać się na spoczynek.

\- Zostań Loki, chcę z tobą porozmawiać na osobności - Laufrey zatrzymał w pół kroku najmłodszego Jotuna.

Loki gestem głowy pożegnał braci i podszedł do ojca, stojącego teraz przy oknie. W dole przez ciemność i zamieć z trudem przebijały się nieliczne światła domów.

\- Dostałem dziś rano niecodzienną wiadomość - zaczął król, kiedy zostali sami.

Loki czuł ogarniający go niepokój. Rzadko kiedy pojawiały się sprawy, o których ojciec nie chciałby rozmawiać w obecności pozostałych synów.

\- Ponoć na północy został zaatakowany asgardzki książę. Czy wiesz coś na ten temat?

Młody mag westchnął ciężko. Nie przypuszczał, że wieści o tym incydencie tak szybko dotrą do Utgardu. Jednocześnie wyraz twarzy ojca nie pozostawiał miejsca na jakiekolwiek mijanie się z prawdą. On wiedział.

\- Kazałem moim ludziom milczeć na ten temat - odparł po chwili. - Ale widzę, że na niewiele się to zdało. Rzeczywiście światło Bifrostu było widoczne aż z cytadeli. Udaliśmy się tam i spotkaliśmy syna Odyna wraz z jego kompanami. Doszło do krótkiego starcia, a potem oni uciekli.

\- A teraz Odyn chce ze mną rozmawiać na temat tego "incydentu". - Nacisk jaki ojciec położył na ostatnie słowo, przyprawiał o dreszcze. Od razu można było się domyśleć, co Laufrey myśli o całej sprawie.

\- Chyba nie zamierzasz udać sie do Asgardu, ojcze?

\- Obiecałem sobie, że moja noga nigdy więcej nie stanie w tamtej krainie - rzucił złowieszczo król. - Dlatego wyślę tam ciebie.

Tym razem Loki nie zdołał ukryć zaskoczenia. Szybko jednak zebrał się w sobie, choć wolał już więcej nie patrzeć na twarz ojca - króla.

\- Nie zamierzam przepraszać za moje działania. To oni naruszyli nasze terytorium i to oni zaatakowali pierwsi. Mam nadzieję, że nie oczekujesz, iż w imię dobra Jotunheimu zegnę kark i ukorzę się przez dzieciakiem Wszech-Ojca.

Niespodziewanie jednak Laufrey westchnął nieznacznie. Co nietypowe dla tego nieprzejednanego władcy, wydawał sie wahać, zupełnie jakby sam siebie przekonywał do słuszności swoich sądów.

\- Spotkało mnie niezwykłe szczęście, Loki - zaczął, po dłuższej chwili milczenia. Młody Jotun nie zdołał powstrzymać pokusy i kątem oka spojrzała na twarz ojca, teraz dziwnie zamyśloną, jakby nieobecną. - Norny obdarzyły mnie trzema synami, z których każdy jest w czymś wybitny. Helblindi jest urodzonym przywódcą, który będzie godnym mnie następcą, Byleistr to wyśmienity wojownik i urzeczywistnienie tego, czym powinien być prawdziwy Jotun, a ty Loki, mimo początkowych obaw, zostałeś obdarzony niezwykłym umysłem i pobłogosławiony przez Seidr*. Ale mimo to nie potrafię spokojnie patrzeć w przyszłość. Gdzieś za horyzontem widzę cień, który pragnie pożreć Jotunheim. Dawniej nie zważałem na takie rzeczy, ale teraz, gdy jestem już stary i coraz mocniej czuję wzywających mnie przodków, dostrzegam to wyraźniej. Wiele w przeszłości popełniłem błędów, jedne wynikały z pychy, inne z dumy, nikt o tym nie mówi, ale ja pozostaję w pełni świadom ich istnienia. Nie mam jednak już ani czasu, ani możliwości by je naprawić. Liczę jednak, że ty zdołasz to uczynić.

Loki nie wiedział, jak zareagować na te słowa, ale już domyślał się, do czego zmierza jego ojciec. Spojrzał w mroczny krajobraz za oknem i zamyślił się.

\- Nie co dzień Jotun dostaje zaproszenie do Asgardu - odparł w końcu. - Nawet jeśli okoliczności nie są zbyt szczęśliwe, to można je obrócić na naszą korzyść.

\- Wierzę, że twój bystry umysł, pozwoli cię znaleźć właściwą drogę.

Niespełna trzy dni później Loki znalazł się na dziedzińcu cytadeli wraz z dwoma swymi uczniami. Elda i Urim stali po przeciwnych stronach dużej, drewnianej, bogato zdobionej skrzyni. Z wielu okien twierdzy wychylały się znajome twarze, które teraz z pewnym niepokojem obserwowały wydarzenia.

Młody Jotun po raz ostatni spojrzał na swoich towarzyszy, a gdy ci skinęli głowami, odwrócił się i spoglądając w niebo, zawołał:

\- Strażniku Bramy, wzywa cię Loki Laufreyson, na życzenie Wszech-ojca zabierz nas do Złotego Królestwa.

Nie minęło więcej jak kilka sekund, kiedy otoczył ich snop światła i zabrał do Asgardu.

* * *

Koniec części pierwszej.

*Seidr – w mitologii nordyckiej rodzaj magii.

A/N:

Witajcie,

jeśli czytacie ten tekst, to znak, że dotarliście do końca pierwszego rozdziału tej opowieści. Jest to alternatywna wersja wydarzeń z „Thora" i „Avengers" zakładająca, że Loki nigdy nie został porzucony w świątyni, a co za tym idzie, nie został znaleziony i adoptowany przez Odyna.

W tym miejscu wypadałoby dodać kilka słów wyjaśnienia. Przede wszystkim imię Lokiego. Oczywiście zostało ono nadane mu przez Odyna i gdyby rzeczywiście pozostał w Jotunheimie, zapewne powinien nazywać się zupełnie inaczej, nie mniej zachowałam tą nieścisłość z premedytacją, żeby całość była bardziej przejrzysta w odbiorze. A poza tym chyba wszyscy wolą, by Loki nazwał się Loki ;).

Drugą kwestią jest charakter głównego bohatera. Z oczywistych względów, będzie on nieco odmienny od tego, co znamy z filmowego uniwersum, żeby nie zdradzać zbyt wiele, powiem tylko tyle, że mój Loki jest trochę bardziej stabilny emocjonalnie, gdyż nie musiał dorastać w cieniu swojego „złotego" brata.

Jako ciekawostkę mogę jeszcze dodać, że imiona Helblindi i Byleistr są zaczerpnięte bezpośrednio z mitologii nordyckiej, w której rzeczywiście Loki posiadał tak nazywających się braci (a Laufrey była jego matką, ale ciiii… udajmy, że o tym nie wiemy :P).

Pozdrawiam

P.S.

Na tę chwilę mam już napisane kilka następnych rozdziałów, więc zamierzam kolejne publikować w okolicach weekendu.

P.S.2

Poszukuję bety, więc jeśli ktoś miałby ochotę podjąć się tego zadania, to prosiłabym o info.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Zgodne z założeniami, przedstawiam drugi rozdział mojego "dziełka".

Podziękowania dla Rosmery21 za budujący komentarz. Mam nadzieję, że ciąg dalszy spełni twoje oczekiwania :).

* * *

II

Loki miał dużo czasu na podziwianie specyficznego piękna Asgardu, kiedy w asyście kilkunastu strażników szedł po Tęczowym Moście. Co by nie powiedzieć, nie można było odmówić temu miastu monumentalności i aury potęgi. Wszędzie odbijały się setki lat trudów tutejszych architektów, jak i magów, gdyż niemal każda budowla emanowała charakterystyczną mocą. Każde miejsce starało się mówić wszystkim dookoła, że znajdują się w sercu dziewięciu królestw, które górowało nad wszystkim innym. Tutaj nie było miejsca do dyskusji, elfy czy krasnoludy mogły mieć swoją wizję rzeczywistości, ale prawda była jedna, to Asgard i zamieszkujący go Azowie byli władcami siedzącymi na szczycie drzewa Yggdrasil.

A teraz Loki zmierzał bezpośrednio na spotkanie z najpotężniejszym z nich, samym Odynem Wszech – ojcem. Otoczony przez zaprzysięgłych wrogów, nie mógł liczyć na żadne wsparcie ze strony Jotunheimu. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie po jego myśli, porażkę może przypłacić życiem. Albo równie dobrze mogą go uwięzić i trzymać jako zakładnika, by próbować wywrzeć wpływ na jego ojca. A wiele rzeczy mogło pójść nie tak, zwłaszcza jeśli przyjdzie mu stać twarzą w twarz z gorącokrwistym następcą asgardzkiego tronu.

\- To będzie interesujący dzień – powiedział sam do siebie, a jego twarz wykrzywił lekki uśmiech.

Idąc złotymi ulicami Asgardu, trzymał głowę uniesioną wysoko, choć jednocześnie starał się, by wyraz jego twarz pozostawał neutralnie przyjazny. Nic jednak nie mogło zmniejszyć napięcia, jakie budził wśród mieszkańców. Pojawienie się trzech Jotunów w asyście strażników powodowało nieprzyjemną ciszę, zakłócaną jedynie cichymi, nieprzyjaznymi szeptami. Gdyby Loki i jego towarzysze szli zakuci w kajdany, byłby to znacznie bardziej naturalny widok dla mieszkańców złotego królestwa. Jednak oni więźniami nie byli, jedynie posłami z wrogiego świata. To budziło niepokój, a czasami nawet skrywaną złość. Zapewne niejeden Asgardczyk zadawał sobie pytanie, co ci przeklęci Lodowi Giganci robią w tym miejscu.

Jednak nikt nie ośmielił się zakłócić ich przemarszu ulicami miasta. Nie wydarzyło się nic, prócz złowrogich szeptów i nienawistnych spojrzeń. W równie sympatycznej atmosferze Loki dotarł aż do samego pałacu. Monumentalna, oczywiście olśniewająco złota, budowla zdawała się być drugim słońce i przyćmiewała wszystkie inne budynki Asgardu. Ostatecznie jednak czego innego można było się spodziewać po siedzibie Wszech-ojca.

Loki tylko nieznacznie czuł się przytłoczony ogromem budowli. Nie zwalniając kroku, wziął głęboki oddech i ruszył po długich schodach prowadzących prosto do wejścia. Stojący tam strażnicy otworzyli wrota, kiedy tylko „goście" podeszli bliżej. Przed Jotunami pojawił się rozległy, długi hol, o wysokim sklepieniu z kolumnadą po obu stronach. Tam również wszystko utrzymane było w złotym, choć nieco przytłumionym odcieniu. Towarzyszący im strażnicy, poprowadzili ich w głąb pałacu, aż do potężnych, zdobionych wrót zamykających przestrzeń. Kiedy te zostały otwarte, oczom Lokiego ukazała się przestronna sala tronowa. Na samym jej końcu, na podium, do którego prowadziło kilkanaście stopni, stał masywny, złoty tron, a na nim siedział władca. W swej zdobnej, reprezentacyjnej zbroi, z włócznią w ręku i hełmem na głowie, z góry spoglądał na przybyłych Odyn Borson, król Asgardu.

Strażnicy rozstąpili się, przepuszczając Lodowych Gigantów do przodu. Loki szedł pierwszy, a kilka kroków za nimi podążali pochmurni i coraz bardziej niepewni Elda i Urim. Młody Jotun starał się nie spuszczać wzroku z Odyna, ale mimo to kątem oka widział licznych strażników stojących pod ścianami, a także innych ludzi, zapewne królewskich doradców lub dworskich dostojników, którzy zajmowali miejsca po bokach sali tronowej. Jego uwadze nie umknęła również obecność królowej Friggi stojącej nico z tyłu tronu, a także Thora Odinsona i jego nieszczęsnej świty, który przyglądali się Jotunom ze słabo krytą niechęcią. Trudno powiedzieć czy spodziewali się akurat Lokiego w roli emisariusza, nie mniej z pewnością pamięć ich ostatniego spotkania wciąż była żywa i budziła z trudem skrywaną wrogość.

Loki włożył wiele wysiłku, by stworzyć wrażenie, że nie zaszczycił ich nawet spojrzeniem. Zatrzymał się kilka metrów przed schodami prowadzącymi na podium, przez krótką chwilę w milczeniu lustrował wzrokiem króla Asgardu, a ostatecznie przyłożył pięść do piersi i nieznacznie pochylił głowę. Jego towarzysze powtórzyli za nim ten sam gest.

\- Pozdrawiam cię, Odynie, władco Asgardu, Wszech-ojcze wszystkich dziewięciu światów. Jestem Loki, syn Laufreya, trzeci książę Jotunheimu.

\- Witaj w złotym królestwie, Loki Laufreysonie – odparł Odyn głosem spokojnym, choć nader władczym.

Nacisk, jaki powodowały słowa króla, był tak silny, że młody Jotun potrzebował więcej czasu niż początkowo zakładał, żeby opuścić rękę i wyprostować się. Ostatecznie jego jedyną bronią tutaj były słowa, a to bardzo niewiele w konfrontacji z jedną z potężniejszych istot we wszechświecie. Musiał mieć się na baczności i ważyć je nad wyraz ostrożnie.

\- Przybyłem na wezwanie, które wystosowałeś do mego ojca – zaczął, przerywając, przedłużającą się ciszę. – Liczę, że nieobecność króla Laufreya, nie zostanie potraktowana jako afront.

\- Nie oczekiwałem, że władca Jotunheim stawi się tutaj osobiście. Sądzę, że wizyta jednego z jego synów w zupełność wystarczy, by rozwiązać tę nieprzyjemną sytuację.

\- Cieszę się, że jesteśmy zgodni w tej materii. Zwłaszcza, że moje przybycie tutaj było podwójnie zasadne, biorąc pod uwagę, że w dużej mierze sam przyczyniłem się do powstania tego problemu.

Na to oświadczenie po sali przeszedł cichy szmer, który umarł niemal natychmiast z następnymi słowami króla.

\- Mam świadomość, że mój syn, w swej arogancji, złamał zasady trwającego przez lata rozejmu. Nie mniej jego działania nie były skierowane przeciw Lodowym Gigantom. A jednak został potraktowany ze wszech miar wrogo.

\- Pragnę wyjaśnić, że moje działania również nie miały na celu wyrządzić szkody księciu Asgardu, wątpię, bym był w stanie to uczynić, nawet gdybym tego pragnął – odpowiedział Loki, starając się nadać swemu głosowi jak najbardziej pojednawczy ton. Jednocześnie liczył, że jego słowa mile połechcą głęboko skrywaną dumę Odyna, który niewątpliwie musiał ją czuć względem swego niepokonanego syna. – W tamtych okolicznościach ciężko jednak było znaleźć pole do spokojniejszych negocjacji.

\- Mam tego świadomość.

\- Jeżeli twój syn oczekuje ode mnie przeprosin, nie będę w stanie zadośćuczynić jego potrzebom – kontynuował młody Jotun, wciąż nie spuszczając wzroku z króla. Ostatecznie to z nim rozmawiał, a nie z jego aroganckim i butnym pierworodnym. – Nie zrobiłem wszak nic, czego nie zrobiłby on w mojej sytuacji.

Loki nie zamierzał poruszać kwestii, że to Thor zaatakował pierwszy. Dyplomacja wymagała, by pominąć ten niewygodny szczegół. Dla wyższego dobra Loki był w stanie wziąć na siebie część odpowiedzialności. To zawsze było lepiej widziane, niż bezsensowne obrzucanie się oskarżeniami.

\- Jestem jednak skłonny przyznać, że całe zajście nie było warte ewentualnych przyszłych konsekwencji – dodał, konkludując tym swoją wypowiedź.

Odyn przez chwilę w milczeniu rozważał jego słowa. Można było mieć tylko nadzieję, że władca Asgardu również nie pragnie eskalacji konfliktu. Zaprzepaszczenie ponad tysiącletniego spokoju z powodu jednego wilka byłoby dość absurdalne.

\- Rozumiem, że twoje słowa mogę traktować jak stanowisko Jotunheimu.

Loki gestem głowy potwierdził.

\- Cieszę się więc, że Lodowi Giganci nie zamierzają wykorzystać tej sytuacji, by zaostrzyć i tak napięte stosunki między naszymi królestwami. Asgard nie dąży do wojny, choć odpowie na każde wrogie działanie. Tu jednak wina wydaje się być obopólna, więc jeżeli Jotuni nie zamierzają poruszać tej kwestii, my również uznamy ją za niebyłą.

\- Dziękuję, królu, za twoje mądre i rozważne sądy – odparł młody mag, schylając lekko głowę, a potem ponownie się wyprostował i biorąc krótki, szybki oddech, dodał – sprawa ataku na twojego syna, nie jest jednak jedyną, z którą przybyłem do Asgardu.

* * *

Myśli Odyna były mroczne, kiedy siedząc w sali tronowej czekał na przybycie wysłannika Laufreya. Dominował w nim gniew na syna, którego pochopne czyny nie po raz pierwszy wystawiają na niebezpieczeństwo całe królestwo. Mimo, że Thor dawno osiągnął wiek, w którym powinien rozumieć ile problemów może spowodować nawet tak błahe wydarzenie, wciąż pozostawał nierozważny i w swej nieokiełznanej brawurze, lekkomyślny. Co więcej nie dostrzegał w tym swego błędu. Gotowy był iść za ciosem, doprowadzić do wojny i rozlewu krwi. Żyjąc całe życie w pokoju, o niczym innym nie marzył, jak o pełnej chwały, walce z lodowymi bestiami. Nie znając rzeczywistych realiów wojny, wydawało mu się to kolejną ambitną przygodą. Jednak Odyn doskonale pamiętał ilu wspaniałych wojowników powędrowało do Valhalli, by odeprzeć atak Jotunheimu. Nie potrafił jednak uzmysłowić tych konsekwencji Thorowi.

Kiedy wrota się otwarły, Odyn odrzucił wszelkie rozgoryczenie związane z zachowaniem syna. Wróci do tego, gdy już naprawi jego błędy. Tymczasem swoje spojrzenie skupił na dość niecodziennym widoku. Wzdłuż sali tronowej szli w jego kierunku Jotuni. Dwaj z nich rzeczywiście zasługiwali na miano Gigantów, trzeci natomiast stanowczo odbiegał od znanego wszystkim wizerunku lodowych olbrzymów. Niewielki w stosunku do swoich towarzyszy, z postury i ruchów bardziej przypominał człowieka niż Jotuna. Jedynie kolor skóry i oczu zdradzał jego prawdziwe pochodzenie. Odyn rozpoznał go niemal natychmiast. Loki, trzeci syn Laufreya. Według informacji, jakie dotarły do Asgardu, urodzony przedwcześnie, nie powinien był przeżyć w surowym środowisku Jotunheimu. Okazał jednak wystarczającą wolę walki, by przetrwać pierwsze kluczowe tygodnie i ostatecznie stać się częścią królewskiego rodu. Napiętnowany przez trudny początek życia, nawet po osiągnięciu dorosłości, nigdy nie zyskał wyglądu i wielkości należnej Lodowym Gigantom. Fizyczne braki nadrabiał ponoć inteligencją i magicznym darem. Ostatnie wzmianki o nim mówiły, że został namiestnikiem północnego regionu Jotunheim.

Odyn mierzył przez dłuższą chwilę małego Jotuna, gdy ten stanął przed tronem. Wyglądał młodo, raczej nie był starszy od Thora, ale jego wzrok miał w sobie coś z uczonego. Kogoś kto może jeszcze nie doświadczył zbyt wiele osobiście, ale posiadał dużą wiedzę zaczerpniętą z ksiąg. Najwyraźniej pogłoski o jego wybitnym umyśle, nie mijały się z prawdą. Z drugiej jednak strony władca Asgardu nie mógł odeprzeć wrażenia, że za tymi inteligentnym oczami, kryje się coś więcej, jakaś przebiegłość, którą młody Jotun starał się za wszelką cenę stłamsić.

Jego powitanie jak i następne słowa, dalekie były od tego, co zwykło się słyszeć z ust Lodowych Gigantów. Najwyraźniej dobrze przygotował się do wizyty tutaj i starał wpasować w asgardzki sposób wysławiania. Z tego co Odyn pamiętał i z czym sam miał styczność, Jotuni byli raczej oszczędni w słowach i nie gustowali w konwenansach. Tymczasem syn Laufreya był elokwentny i z wielką dbałością dobierał słowa. Ani jedno z nich nie zostało wypowiedziane pochopnie czy na marne.

Im dłużej Odyn przyglądał się młodemu Jotunowi, tym bardziej dostrzegał jego pewne subtelne podobieństwo do ojca. Nie fizyczne oczywiście. Wyrażało się ono bardziej w pewności siebie i stonowanej, choć wcale nie krytej dumie. Koniec końców postawił sprawę jasno, nie zamierzał nikogo przepraszać, ale również nie chciał wyciągać wobec nikogo konsekwencji. To jedno z pewnością różniło go od króla Jotunheimu. Laufrey nigdy nie był tak ustępliwy.

A kiedy wydawało się, że wszystko zmierza do szczęśliwego końca, padły słowa, których Odyn nie oczekiwał.

\- Sprawa ataku na twojego syna, nie jest jednak jedyną, z którą przybyłem do Asgardu.

To nie mogło być nic dobrego i choć Odyn nie dał niczego po sobie poznać, to lata doświadczeń ostrzegały go z całą mocą.

\- Czegóż więc jeszcze od nas oczekujesz?

Odpowiedź nie padła natychmiast. Loki wydawał się jeszcze przez moment coś rozważać, a potem odezwał się z tą samą dbałością o każde wypowiadane słowo.

\- Przybywając tutaj na własne oczy zobaczyłem przepaść, jaka przez stulecia powstała między naszymi narodami. Choć od wojny minęło już tak wiele czasu, to przepaść ta wciąż się pogłębia napędzana nienawiścią, wzajemnymi oskarżeniami i zdarzeniami takimi jak to sprzed kilku dni. Nikt nie jest tu bez winy, jednak to działania mojego ojca zapoczątkowały ten błędny krąg. Świadom tego, Laufrey, król Jotunheimu, wysłał mnie tutaj z jeszcze jednym posłannictwem. Przychodzę, by zaproponować Asgardowi pokój – prawdziwy pokój, w miejsce trwającego od wieków, przepełnionego wrogością rozejmu.

Naraz salę tronową wypełnił przejmujący pomruk, wyrażający tak zaskoczenie, jak i zdenerwowanie zebranych. Odyn nie odrywał jednak wzroku od twarzy Lokiego, który starał się nie reagować na zamieszanie, jakie wywołały jego słowa. Czy to był jakiś rodzaj podstępu? Czy może właśnie dlatego młody Jotun tak bardzo starał się ukryć czającą się gdzieś w głębi niego przebiegłość? Czy obawiał się, że jeśli wypłynie ona na wierzch, to nie zdoła osiągnąć swego celu?

Choć z drugiej strony czy mimo obaw, Odyn nie powinien przyjąć wyciągniętego w jego stronę gestu pojednania? W jakim świetle go to postawi, jeśli odmówi?

\- Trudno mi uwierzyć, by po latach król Laufrey zapragnął zgody z Asgardem.

\- A jednak dokładnie z taką misją tutaj mnie wysłał. Ojciec pragnął, bym został ambasadorem Jotunów w złotym królestwie. Jotunheim wchodzi w czas wielkich zmian. Niebawem mój brat, Helblindi, zasiądzie na tronie i chcielibyśmy, by jego rządy naznaczone były pozytywnymi zmianami dla nas wszystkich. Jedną z nich mógłby być trwały pokój z Asgardem.

\- Ostatnim razem nie byłeś tak pokojowo nastawiony.

Niespodziewane, pełne gniewu słowa padły z prawej strony. Odyn, krótkim, pełnym dezaprobaty spojrzeniem obrzucił swego syna, zmuszając go tym do milczenia. Na szczęście Loki nie podjął rękawicy, całkowicie ignorując wypowiedź Thora.

\- Nie pamiętam ostatniej wojny – dodał za to po chwili. – Byłem wtedy jeszcze małym dzieckiem. Może dlatego nie czuję w sobie nienawiści do Asgardczyków. Ponoć najbardziej obawiamy się tego czego nie rozumiemy, a wszystko co obce budzi w nas strach i wrogość. Dlatego chciałbym dostać możliwość poznania złotego królestwa i na bazie tego doświadczenia zbudować most nad dzielącą nas przepaścią. Oczywiście, żebym miał szanse to zrealizować wola musi być po obu stronach.

Jeszcze kilka minut temu Odyn miał przed sobą problem zaognienia konfliktu z Jotunheimem, teraz natomiast, w postaci młodego, dziwnie ludzkiego z wyglądu Jotuna, stała przed nim szansa na naprawienie krzywd z przeszłości. Syn Laufreya wyglądał na zdeterminowanego, choć ile z tego było grą, a ile rzeczywistym przekonaniem, trudno było jednoznacznie powiedzieć. Z pewnością nie był z Odynem całkowicie szczery, co oczywiście nie powinno nikogo dziwić, wszak nie stał w pozycji kogoś, kto mógł sobie pozwolić na szczerość. W dyplomacji rzadko kiedy jest na to miejsce. Nie mniej jego słowa nie miały w sobie żadnego ukrytego podtekstu, prowokacji, czy nawet próby uzyskania jakiejś korzyści dla siebie. Nic ponad chęć zawarcia pokoju. Tylko czy po tylu wiekach ktokolwiek w Asgardzie będzie w stanie spojrzeć na Jotunów inaczej niż jako na dzikie bestie? Czy ten młody książę zdoła przekonać do siebie kogokolwiek? Był tylko jeden sposób, by odpowiedzieć na te pytania.

\- Jeśli król Laufrey rzeczywiście pragnie pokoju, to Asgard odpowie na to pragnienie. Otrzymasz ode mnie kredyt zaufania, książę, w nadziei, że twoje zamiary są szlachetne, a pobudki czyste.

Młody Jotun po raz kolejny tego dnia skinął nieznacznie głową. Był to bardzo charakterystyczny gest, głęboki na tyle, by okazać szacunek, ale jednocześnie nie popaść w poddaństwo i zachować własną dumę.

\- Dziękuję, Wszech-ojcze. W dowód moich szczerych intencji pragnę ofiarować ci ten oto dar – mówiąc to, skinął na dwóch Jotunów stojących za nim. Ci dźwignęli wielką skrzynię, którą mieli ze sobą i postawili ją bliżej tronu. Kiedy ją otwarli, Odyn zobaczył, że była wypełniona futrami śnieżnych niedźwiedzi z Jotunheimu, niezwykle rzadkimi i wysoko cenionymi w wielu zakątkach dziewięciu królestw.

Spojrzał w stronę syna Laufreya, który wciąż stał na swoim miejscu, a jego twarz spowijał łagodny, stonowany uśmiech, nie sięgający jednak oczu. Te pozostawały czujne i skupione. Choć nic z zachowania Jotuna tego nie sugerowało, to Odyn nie mógł odeprzeć wrażenia, że swoim darem próbuje nawiązać do myśliwskich aspiracji Thora, od który przecież wszystko się zaczęło. Tę uwagę król zostawił jednak dla siebie.

\- Przyjmuję twój podarunek z wdzięcznością i oby był on podwaliną pod zupełnie nową drogę dla naszych królestw.

Po tych słowach Odyn wstał z tronu i uderzył swoją włócznią w podłogę. Donośny dźwięk zdominował całe pomieszczenie.

\- Witaj w Asgardzie, ambasadorze Loki.

* * *

Loki przez dłuższą chwilę stał w bezruchu, analizując wystrój pokoju, który tymczasowo został mu ofiarowany. Wciąż jeszcze czuł napięcie z tyłu głowy, choć od rozmowy z Odynem minęło już nieco czasu. Mimo to wiedział, że nie może sobie pozwolić na pełne rozluźnienie, teraz każdy jego ruch będzie bacznie obserwowany, więc musiał pozostać czujny. Ostatecznie stąpał po bardzo kruchym i cienkim lodzie.

Rozejrzał się powtórnie po pokoju, jego wygląd był dokładnie taki, jak można było sobie wyobrażać pokoje w Asgardzie, utrzymany w czerwono-złotej tonacji, pełen był przepychu i bogactwa, choć nie można mu było odmówić swoistego piękna. Po chwili wzrok Jotuna zatrzymał się na niewielkim stoliku w kącie, gdzie znajdował się kosz z owocami i dwie karafki wina. Jako że z napięcia i nerwów kompletnie zaschło mu w ustach, z chęcią nalał sobie trunku i pijąc go powoli podszedł do okna, gdzie rozciągał się widok na dużą część miasta. Loki mógł stąd zobaczyć ludzi śpieszących ulicami, sprzedawców na targach, a nawet dzieci bawiące się w zaułkach. Nijak miało się to do lodowego mroku Utgardu, choć z drugiej strony oba te miejsca tętniły życiem, każde na swój indywidualny sposób.

Daleko w oddali majaczył tęczowy most prowadzący wprost do obserwatorium. Z tej odległości Loki nie był w stanie niczego dostrzec, mógł więc jedynie przypuszczać, że Elda i Urim musieli być już blisko wejścia do Bifrostu. Odesłał ich niedługo po opuszczeniu sali tronowej, Elda miał udać się do cytadeli i poinformować starszyznę, że Loki nie wróci prędko do domu, natomiast Urimowi polecił pojechać bezpośrednio do stolicy, by o wszystkim poinformował króla.

Nie żeby ci dwaj byli jakimś niesamowitym wsparciem, ale kiedy przed wyruszeniem w drogę, obaj wypytywali go, czy to na pewno dobry pomysł, by został sam w Asgardzie, poczuł przypływ sympatii dla swoich uczniów. Aż dwukrotnie musiał ich zapewnić, że zna ryzyko i wie, co robi, żeby w końcu bez dalszego zwlekania ruszyli w drogę.

Teraz Loki był sam. I nie chodziło o pusty pokój, w którym aktualnie przebywał, lecz raczej o świadomość, że był jedynym Jotunem w całym Asgardzie. To nie była specjalnie budująca myśl, więc szybko ją odrzucił, by przypadkiem nie poczuć podążającego za nią strachu. Czy bał się teraz? Niespecjalnie. Czy odczuwał lęk stojąc przed obliczem Wszech-ojca? Jakkolwiek nie chciał tego po sobie pokazać, to z pewnością. Władca Asgardu był na swój sposób przerażający i zapewne nie wynikało to jedynie z wieku i zajmowanej pozycji. Raczej z faktu, że patrząc na kogoś, spoglądał także do jego wnętrza, tak by odkryć całą prawdę. Ile zdołał wyczytać z Lokiego w czasie ich krótkiej rozmowy? Trudno powiedzieć.

Młody mag po raz trzeci rozejrzał się po pokoju, tym razem skupiając wzrok na niewielkiej biblioteczce stojącej pod przeciwległą ścianą. Podszedł tam i przeciągnął palcami po obwolutach książek. Tytuły nie mówiły mu zbyt wiele, nie miał też zresztą za dużo czasu, by się w nie zagłębiać, jednak ten widok nasunął mu jeszcze jeden pomysł, który chciałby zrealizować, tym razem z korzyścią dla siebie samego.

* * *

Był wczesny wieczór, kiedy pukanie do drzwi wyrwało go z rozmyślań. Po chwili do środka wszedł sługa i z twarzą nie zdradzającą nawet cienia zdumienia na widok Jotuna, zaprosił ambasadora na kolację. Loki podziękował gestem głowy, odłożył na bok sporządzaną właśnie notatkę i podążył za sługą na spotkanie.

Idąc długim pałacowym korytarzem, nie bardzo wiedział czego się spodziewać. W końcu jednak odbili w bok, do sporej sali z jednym długim stołem nakrytym dla około dwudziestu osób. W komnacie zapanowała dziwna cisza, kiedy Loki wszedł do środka. Lekkim skinieniem głowy powitał zebranych, a potem bez słowa zasiadł na wskazanym mu przez sługę miejscu. Szybko pojął, że to z pewnością nie będzie zwykły posiłek i to jemu przypadło w zaszczycie być gościem honorowym. Na szczycie stołu znajdował się wysoki, zdobiony fotel, niewątpliwie należący do samego Odyna, natomiast Lokiemu sługa wskazał drugie miejsce po lewej stronie. Pozostali goście, którzy znajdowali się w pokoju, będący zapewne jakimiś królewskimi dostojnikami, patrząc na szaty i zbroje, zajmowali kolejne, dalsze miejsca przy stole.

W pewnym momencie ciszę pomieszczenia przerwała głośna dyskusja dobiegająca z zewnątrz, która jednak również urwała się gwałtownie, kiedy Thor wraz z towarzyszącą mu Lady Sif weszli do środka i dostrzegli Lokiego. Asgardzki książę nie zdobył się nawet na gest powitania, po prostu przeszedł i w milczeniu zasiadł na pierwszymi miejscu po prawej stronie. Jego towarzyszka wykazała się odrobinę większym taktem, czego wyrazem był ledwo zauważalny gest głowy. Nie dało się za to nie zauważyć niebezpiecznego blasku, który krył się w jej oczach. Ona podobne jak Thor wolałaby pewnie widzieć głowę Lokiego na srebrnej tacy, niż wspólnie z nim spożywać wieczerzę. Nie miał jednak czasu dłużej kontemplować morderczych zamiarów wojowniczki, bo do komnaty wszedł Odyn wraz ze swoją małżonką.

Widząc, że królowa zmierza do miejsca obok niego, Loki wstał i skłonił się nieznacznie, przykładając pięść do piersi. Był to gest wywodzący się typowo z Jotunhiemu, ale na tę okoliczność również wydawał się być adekwatnym do sytuacji.

\- Witaj, pani.

Królowa Frigga obdarzyła go niespodziewanie ciepłymi i pełnym sympatii uśmiechem.

\- Witaj, ambasadorze. Mam nadzieję, że pokój, który otrzymałeś spełnia wszystkie twoje potrzeby.

\- W zupełności, dziękuję za troskę.

To była oczywiście czysta kurtuazja, aczkolwiek miło, że przynajmniej królowa nie zamierza milczeć w jego obecności. Wtedy sytuacja mogłaby stać się nie do zniesienia.

Kiedy sam Odyn zasiadł przy stole, słudzy zaczęli kolejno przynosić potrawy. Odbiegały one oczywiście znacząco od tego, co Loki znał ze swego domu, ale były smaczne, więc nie zamierzał zagłębiać się w tę tematykę.

\- Czy to już pewne, że twój brat zostanie następcą króla Laufreya? – zapytał w pewnym momencie Odyn, przełamując panującą dotychczas ciszę.

\- Od dawna nie było co do tego wątpliwości, ale tak, to pewne. Kilka dni temu ojciec ogłosił to oficjalnie - odparł Loki, spoglądając w stronę władcy.

\- I uważasz, że jego rządy będą inne?

Loki od razu wyczuł podtekst. Czy Helblindi będzie lepszym władcą niż Laufrey?

\- Mój brat bardzo podobny jest do ojca i w dużej mierze podziela jego poglądy. Także te związane z naszymi stosunkami z Asgardem.

\- Czyli jakie? - Niespodziewanie do rozmowy włączył się Thor. - Może podzielisz się z nami swoją wiedzą na temat tych poglądów, ambasadorze?

Loki po raz pierwszy otwarcie spojrzał w stronę przyszłego króla, który nawet nie próbował kryć wrogości. On jeden spośród całego towarzystwa jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że nie akceptuje obecności Jotuna w swoim domu. Zapewne większość myślała podobnie, ale brakowało im takiej śmiałości.

\- Ojciec chce, bym naprawił jego błędy, dokładnie takie słowa usłyszałem przed przybyciem tutaj.

\- Skąd taka nagła zmiana?

\- Od wojny minęło ponad tysiąc lat, trudno więc mówić o niespodziewanej przemianie. Ale rzeczywiście w ostatnich latach ojciec coraz więcej myśli o zbliżającej się sukcesji i dlatego chce przygotować dla Helblindiego jak najlepszy start. Pojednanie z Asgardem nie jest może najistotniejszą kwestią, ale z pewnością znajduje swoje miejsce w tym procesie. W pewnym sensie powinienem ci wręcz podziękować, książę. Gdyby nie twoja... wizyta w Jotunheimie, zapewne nie miałbym sposobności, żeby przedstawić moją propozycję.

Loki włożył wiele wysiłku, by na jego twarzy nie zadrżał nawet jeden mięsień, choć po ostatnich słowach miał nieprzepartą ochotę zaśmiać się Thorowi prosto w twarz. Słowa były jego najlepszą bronią, i królewski dzieciak nie zdoła obrócić jej przeciwko niemu. Z pewną satysfakcją Loki dostrzegł, jak książę nerwowo zaciska dłoń na widelcu.

\- Tam gdzie żywoty trwają przez milenia, zmiany nie zachodzą łatwo, dobrze wiedzieć, że jednak się zdarzają – dodał od siebie Odyn.

\- Choć wcale nie będą łatwe - dorzucił poważnie Loki, zwracając wzrok w stronę króla. - Dlatego czeka mnie dużo pracy.

\- O szczegółach porozmawiamy jutro, dziś nie czas na podobne rozważania.

Jotun skinął tylko głową na zgodę.

Po tym rozmowa zeszła na inne tematy, niezwiązane bezpośrednio z wizytą Lokiego. Król odpowiadał na różne pytania dostojników i sam dopytywał o różne kwestie. Tymczasem Thor milczał jak głaz, próbując wzrokiem zabić i tak już martwego ptaka, leżącego na jego talerzu.

\- Słyszałam, że posiadasz dar magii, książę - naraz zwróciła się do Lokiego, królowa Frigga.

\- Istotnie, mam pewne zdolności w tej materii, choć nie są one wybitne, przynajmniej jeśli przyrównywać je do tutejszych mistrzów.

Dopiero gdy wypowiedział te słowa, przypomniał sobie, że królowa również zaliczała się do tego grona.

\- Mam wrażenie, że przemawia przez ciebie zwykła skromność.

Twarz władczyni pozostawała ciepła i przyjazna, ozdobiona lekkim uśmiechem. Najwyraźniej lata doświadczeń doskonale nauczyły ją, jak kryć swoje prawdziwe myśli pod maską uprzejmości.

\- Zdolność władanie Seidr jest czymś rzadkim w Jotunheimie, znacznie rzadszym niż w innych królestwach. Stąd nasza wiedza na ten temat nie jest zbyt dogłębna. To co znajduje się w murach cytadeli, to głównie zapiski pochodzące z pradawnych czasów, kiedy obdarzonych było znaczenie więcej.

\- Jeśli pragniesz poszerzać wiedzę, biblioteki Asgardu stoją dla ciebie otworem.

Loki skinął głową w podziękowaniu. Ta rozmowa potoczyła się bardziej po jego myśli niż zakładał. Wcześniej zamierzał prosić o dostęp do tutejszych ksiąg, króla, jednak wobec powyższego oświadczenia, mógł chyba pominąć tę kwestię.

* * *

Gdy wszystkie dania zostały już zjedzone, Odyn wraz ze swoją małżonką udali się na spoczynek. Kolejni dostojnicy również opuszczali komnatę i Loki zamierzał pójść w ich ślady. Nim jednak to zrobił, zatrzymał się, poczekał, aż inni wyjdą i zwrócił w stronę Thora.

\- Książę - zaczął, podchodząc z powrotem do stołu. Przyszły król spojrzał na niego złowrogo. - Nie musisz pałać do mnie sympatią. Doskonale rozumiem twoją niechęć i wiedz, że nie jesteś odosobniony w tym odczuciu. Powinieneś jednak mieć świadomość, że im bardziej będziesz utrudniać moje zadanie, tym bardziej wydłuży się moja obecność tutaj, a wydaje mi się, że na równi sobie tego nie życzymy.

Chyba po raz pierwszy udało mu się zmienić wyraz twarzy Thora. Wcześniejsza wrogość, została przełamana przez zaskoczenie. Najwyraźniej następca tronu nie oczekiwał usłyszeć podobnych słów. Loki jednak nie zamierzał napawać się tym wątpliwym triumfem. Skinął głową w kierunku Lady Sif i wyszedł na zewnątrz.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Szczerze dziękuję za bardzo budujące komentarze. Cieszę się niezmiernie, że moja pisanina przypadła wam do gustu. Jest to niezwykle satysfakcjonujące i zachęcające do dalszej pracy (na tę chwilę zbliżam się już do ostatniego aktu mojej opowieści, jeśli chodzi o napisane rozdziały, więc nie musicie się obawiać, że porzucę ten projekt).

Zgodnie z obietnicą umieszczam następny rozdział. Zmagań Lokiego z Asgardem ciąg dalszy ;).

* * *

III

Poranek w Asgardzie był naprawdę pięknym zjawiskiem. Słońce, wiszące wciąż dość nisko nad horyzontem, odbijało się setkami promieni od okien i dachów miasta. Wszystko to razem jeszcze mocniej podkreślało słuszność nazwy "złote królestwo". Ta barwa dominowała wszystko inne, tworząc ciepłą, choć zarazem pełną specyficznego przepychu, atmosferę. Dla Lokiego wręcz za ciepłą. Młody Jotun przyzwyczajony do zimnych, lodowych krajobrazów, czuł się tutaj co najmniej nieswojo. Stojąc na balkonie, z lampką czerwonego wina w ręku, tylko dzięki magii nie miał problemu z wytrzymaniem tutejszej temperatury. Dla przeciętnego Lodowego Giganta przebywanie w podobnych warunkach na dłuższą metę byłoby prawdziwą udręką. To też jest problem, którym będzie musiał zająć się w przyszłości. Tymczasem jednak starał się nieco wyciszyć umysł, który na pełnych obrotach analizował wszystkie zadania, jakie stawiał przed nim nowy dzień. Od jednego ze sług dowiedział się, że Odyn zaprosił go na rozmowy w południe, więc miał przynajmniej jeszcze kilka godzin, by odnaleźć się w nowej rzeczywistości.

Wykorzystując wolny czas, z zainteresowaniem obserwował coraz bardziej tłoczne ulice miasta poniżej. Nieświadomi zachodzących zmian Asgardczycy zajęci byli swymi codziennymi sprawami. Loki doskonale pamiętał, jak te głośne i tętniące życiem ulice zamierały w milczeniu, kiedy szedł w stronę pałacu. Zapewne miną długie lata, nim będzie mógł przejść się po mieście, nie wzbudzając niczyjego zainteresowania. Na szczęście akurat w jego przypadku nie było to dużym problemem.

Odstawił wino na balustradę, po czym skupił myśli na bezgłośnym zaklęciu. W jednej chwili jego skóra z niebieskiej, stała się bladoróżowa, zdobiące ją symbole całkowicie znikły, a oczy zyskały bardziej ludzki, zielony odcień. Ciemne jotuńskie ubranie, również zmieniło kolor na złotozielony i fason bardziej przypominający ubiór tutejszych mieszkańców. Przez moment analizował kompletność swego wizerunku, a kiedy uznał, że jest wystarczający, ponownie uniósł kielich i opróżnił go do końca. Po raz ostatni wszedł do pokoju, odstawił puste naczynie na stolik, i rzucił krótkie spojrzenie w stronę łóżka. Naraz pojawiła się na nim iluzja śpiącego Jotuna, która miała go ostrzec, gdyby został wezwany przedwcześnie.

Dopełniwszy wszystkich zabezpieczeń, ponownie wyszedł na balkon, skupił spojrzenie na wcześniej wybranym zaułku i nie tracą więcej czasu przeniósł się w tamto miejsce.

Tłoczna ulica uderzyła w Lokiego tysiącem barw, głosów i zapachów. Minęło kilka minut nim zyskał pewność, że jego wygląd nie budzi niczyjego niepokoju, dzięki czemu mógł w pełni cieszyć oczy otoczeniem. Skierował się na rozległe targowisko w centrum miasta, gdzie handlowano przedmiotami z najodleglejszych zakamarków dziewięciu królestw. Loki oglądał barwne tkaniny, zdobną biżuterię, chłonął zapachy tutejszych owoców, ryb i kiełbas. Od jednej karczmarki otrzymał nawet nieco wina do degustacji, a po chwili kilku Asgardczyków zaprosiło go do wspólnego stołu. Loki z całej siły starał sie ukryć, jak bardzo absurdalność tej sytuacji go bawi. Gdyby teraz usunął kryjące go zaklęcie, zapewne nie opuściłby tawerny żywy. Tymczasem obecnie bawiący się tutaj mężczyźni byli niezwykle przyjacielscy i dzielili się z nim bardziej i mniej wiarygodnymi opowieściami. Loki przytakiwał, śmiał się, kiedy wymagała tego sytuacja, a nawet na poczekaniu również wymyślił barwną historyjkę.

Ostatecznie spędził tam ponad dwie godziny, znacznie lepiej poznając zwyczaje zwykłych mieszkańców złotego królestwa. Ta wiedza była daleka od tego, co miał okazję poznać czytając różne kroniki i asgardzkie księgi, których nieliczne egzemplarze znajdowały się w cytadeli. W przyszłości takie doświadczenie może się okazać bardzo cenne. Pomijając już fakt, że czas spędzony tutaj, był znaczenie zabawniejszy, niż tkwienie w czterech ścianach jego komnaty.

* * *

Równo w południe Loki znalazł się w gabinecie Odyna. Prócz samego władcy było tam obecnych kilku doradców. Młody Jotun skłonił się nieznacznie i zasiadł na wskazanym mu miejscu. Zaczęły się długie godziny debat, szukania najbardziej optymalnych i zapewniających bezpieczeństwo rozwiązań, a także ustalania zakresu nowego porozumienia. Z przerwami na posiłki i kilka godzin snu, rozmowy trwały do wczesnego popołudnia dnia następnego. Kiedy wreszcie wszystkie podstawowe kwestie zostały omówione, Loki pożegnał króla Asgardu i wrócił do swojej komnaty, gdzie zasiadł przy stole i zaczął opisywać wszystko w długim liście. Główne ustalenia dotyczył między innymi Bifrostu, który miał mieć możliwość swobodnego przesyłu mieszkańców, jednak ustalono, że na terenie Jotunheimu zostanie wyznaczone jedno konkretne miejsce, gdzie most będzie otwierany. Każde inne działanie miało być uznawane, za przekroczenie założeń traktatu. Ponadto każdy Asgardczyk, który będzie miał wolę podróżować do krainy Lodowych Gigantów, będzie musiał ubiegać się o odpowiednie pozwolenie od ambasadora lub któregoś z jego zastępców. Identyczna sytuacja będzie miała miejsce po drugiej stronie. Po wejściu porozumienia w życie, Asgard wyznaczy odpowiednie osoby, które będą pełniły funkcje reprezentacyjne w Jotunheimie. Kolejną poruszaną kwestią była wymiana handlowa, która miała nie być limitowana ponad powyższe ustalenia dotyczące transferu ludzi i dóbr. Ponadto Asgard pragnąłby uzyskać dostęp do rzadkich surowców naturalnych, zwłaszcza tych, które dostępne były jedynie na terenie Jotunheimu. Oczywiście jakiekolwiek umowy dotyczące powstania ewentualnych kopalni, były raczej pieśnią przyszłości, ale sam traktat pokojowy nie wykluczał działań zmierzających w tę stronę.

Zapisawszy drobnym tekstem pięć zwojów papieru, wysłał wiadomość z pomocą zaklętego kruka prosto do Utgardu. Ojciec miał zapoznać się ze przyjętymi ustaleniami i odesłać mu swoją opinię na ich temat.

Wypełniwszy wszystkie formalności zjadł niewielką kolację, którą dostarczono bezpośrednio do jego pokoju i wypił kieliszek wina. Było późne popołudnie i choć Loki czuł się psychicznie zmęczony od nadmiar kłębiących się w jego głowie myśli, to jednocześnie nie miał najmniejszej ochoty, by kłaść się spać. Ostatecznie sprzątnął papiery ze stołu i opuścił komnatę, wyruszając na poszukiwanie pałacowej biblioteki. Nie było to zadanie specjalnie trudne, bo już pierwszy napotkany sługa wskazał mu właściwy kierunek.

Gdy dotarł na miejsce, musiał, co prawda zmierzyć się z prawdziwie przerażonym bibliotekarzem, który na widok Jotuna wydawał się całkowicie stracić zdolność mowy, nie mniej już po chwili Loki spacerował między wysokimi regałami, uginającymi się pod ciężarem starszych i nowszych tomów. Swoje kroki skierował oczywiście tam, gdzie znajdowały się zbiory poświęcone magii, jednak ich ogrom niemal go przytłoczył. Po prawdzie to nie miał pojęcia od czego powinien zacząć.

Sięgnął po trzy tomy, których tytuły brzmiały zachęcająco, i powoli zaczął wertować strony. Ostatecznie ze skrzyżowanymi nogami usiadł na podłodze i opierając się plecami o regał, zatopił się w lekturze.

Nie wiedział ile czasu spędził w bibliotece, ale w pewnym momencie kątem oka dostrzegł postać, która zmierzała w jego stronę. Była to królowa Frigga. Natychmiast odłożył książkę, podniósł się z podłogi i gestem głowy powitał władczynię. Jej twarz jak zwykle spowijał delikatny uśmiech, kiedy odwzajemniła powitanie.

Podobnie jak podczas kolacji, Loki czuł się dziwnie nieswojo w obecności żony króla. Coś w jej wzroku powodowało, że zdawała się prześwietlać rozmówcę na wylot. Trudno powiedzieć czy to jakiś rodzaj magii, naturalnego daru, czy może wykształciły to tysiące lat doświadczeń. Nie mniej w jej obecności Loki musiał się mieć jeszcze bardziej na baczności. Najmniejsze kłamstwo zapewne nie uszłoby jej uwadze. A następne słowa tylko to potwierdziły.

\- Mam nadzieję, że twój wczorajszy spacer był udany, ambasadorze?

Młody Jotun poczuł dreszcz przechodzący go po plecach. To wydawało się niemożliwe, przecież zadbał o wszystkie względy bezpieczeństwa. A jednak królowa zdawała się być w pełni świadoma jego krótkiej eskapady po Asgardzie. W takiej sytuacji zaprzeczanie temu byłoby jeszcze gorszą z opcji.

\- Ja… - poczuł narastający niepokój, kiedy w jednej chwili zawiodły go nawet słowa. To krótkie wahanie mogło zaowocować późniejszą nieufnością, a na to Loki nie powinien sobie teraz pozwolić. I bez tego był w trudnym położeniu, jeśli ktokolwiek, zwłaszcza królowa uzna go za podejrzanego, niegodnego zaufania, wszelkie jego działania mogą okazać się daremne. – Nie mogłem odeprzeć pokusy – odparł ostatecznie, zdobywając się na całkowitą szczerość. – Myślę, że jest za wcześnie, by Jotun spokojnie chodził ulicami złotego miasta, jednak jest to miejsce tak inne od mojego domu, że nie potrafiłem powstrzymać się przed obejrzeniem go z bliska. Mam nadzieję, że nie zostało to źle odebrane.

\- Widzę, że łakniesz wiedzy w każdej postaci – odparła królowa podchodząc bliżej.

\- Ciekawość zawsze była tym, co napędzało mnie do działania. Miałem okazję zwiedzić większość z dziewięciu królestw, Asgard jednak dotychczas był dla mnie niedostępny.

W obecności Odyna Loki musiał powściągać język, by przypadkiem nie przekroczyć tej delikatnej granicy, za którą jego wypowiedź mogłaby zostać uznana za impertynencje i obrazić władcę. Jednak było to dalece mniej frustrujące niż rozmowa z jego żoną. Coś w tej kobiecie powodowało, że nawet gdyby Loki chciał, to nie mógłby zdobyć się na kłamstwo. To mogło niesamowicie utrudnić mu działanie.

W jednej chwili zrozumiał, że to wszystko jest specyficznym testem. Oczywiste było, że Asgardczycy nie darzyli go zaufaniem i mogli poddawać w wątpliwość szczerość jego intencji, najwyraźniej do tego stopnia, że sama królowa postanowiła go wybadać. A powszechnie wiadome było, że Odyn ufa jej intuicji bardziej niż swojej własnej.

Frigga przeszła obok niego i przyjrzała się książkom leżącym na ziemi.

\- Po prawdzie, nie miałem pojęcia od czego zacząć – uprzedził następne pytanie, doskonale wiedząc, że jego wybór był najzwyczajniej przypadkowy.

\- Domyślam się, że w twoich rodzinnych stronach księgozbiory wyglądają inaczej.

Loki skinął głową i schylił się, by podnieść książki. Nie chciał być posądzony o brak szacunku dla czyjejś własności.

\- Z pewnością nie są tak usystematyzowane – odparł, odkładając tomy na miejsce.

\- Jeśli pójdziesz wzdłuż regałów i w prawo, znajdziesz czytelnie. Powinno być ci tam wygodniej.

Tym razem nie zdołał w pełni ukryć zażenowania. Z jej punktu widzenia musiał wyglądać śmiesznie siedząc na podłodze. Mógł to zrzucić na karb braku rozeznania w otoczeniu, ale w rzeczywistości prawda była zupełnie inna.

\- To stare przyzwyczajenie – odparł, po raz kolejny nie mogąc się zdobyć na nic więcej ponad szczerość. – Jestem… W moim domu wszystko zawsze było dla mnie za duże. Już jako dziecko nauczyłem się rozkładać z pracą na podłodze, by nie musieć się martwić, że nie sięgam nosem do krańca stołu.

Mimo, że powiedział to lekkim tonem, niemal natychmiast dostrzegł zmianę w oczach królowej. Nie miała najmniejszej trudności z odczytaniem tego, co kryło się między wierszami.

\- Musiało być ci ciężko – bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała.

\- Mogło być dużo gorzej. Miałem wiele szczęścia, że nie zostawiono mnie na zamarzniętej skale, bym tam spotkał swoje przeznaczenie.

Po raz pierwszy uśmiech znikł z twarzy władczyni. Zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na niego badawczo.

\- Nie wszystko co mówią o Jotunach w Asgardzie jest prawdą, niestety nie wszystko też jest kłamstwem – dodał.

Może nie było to zjawiskiem powszechnym, ale Loki miał świadomość, że w tak trudnym do życia świecie jakim jest Jotunheim, zdarza się porzucać dzieci na śmierć, jeśli nie rokują dobrze na przyszłość.

\- Mam nadzieję, że i Asgard okaże się dla ciebie szczęśliwym miejscem – odparła Frigga, a potem odwróciła się w stronę półki i po chwili podała mu jedną z książek. – Myślę, że ta powinna cię zainteresować. Może zawiera dość podstawowe zagadnienia, ale w wielu przypadkach kładzie nowe światło, na rzeczy które możesz już wiedzieć.

Loki podziękował przyjmując księgę i pożegnał królową. Mógł mieć jedynie nadzieję, że zaliczył jej test wiarygodności.

* * *

Z pewnym wahaniem Thor zapukał w drzwi i kiedy usłyszał zaproszenie, wszedł do środka. Był zaniepokojony, jego matka niezwykle rzadko zapraszała go do siebie o tak późnej porze. Gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi poczuł znajomy, wręcz sentymentalny zapach kwiatów i perfum, tak charakterystyczny dla komnat królowej. Pastelowo złote barwy i miękkie, wyłożone licznymi poduszkami sofy, budziły miłe wspomnienia. Jako dziecko często przesiadywał tu rankiem, kiedy matka opowiadała mu historię z najróżniejszych zakamarków dziewięciu królestw. Ostatnio jednak znacznie rzadziej tu przychodził. Pochłonięty własnymi zajęciami, przygodami wraz z przyjaciółmi, nie znajdywał zbyt wiele czasu na kontakty z matką. W chwilach takich jak ta czuł z tego powodu narastające wyrzuty sumienia.

Mimo to królowa Frigga przywitała go serdecznie, posadziła na kanapie i podała filiżankę esencjonalnej herbaty.

\- Przepraszam, że wezwałam cię tak późno, zapewne jesteś zmęczony – zaczęła, siadając obok.

Thor uśmiechnął się radośnie i machnął od niechcenia ręką.

\- Volstagg właśnie zamierzał zacząć kolejną opowieść, a jak wiesz, znam je już wszystkie na pamięć, więc stanowczo wolę spędzić czas tutaj.

Frigga matczynym gestem ujęła jego dłoń.

\- Niezwykle uprzejme kłamstwo, mój drogi.

Na twarzy boga piorunów pojawił się jeszcze szerszy uśmiech.

\- Starałem się, ale jak widać niedostatecznie.

\- Nigdy nie byłeś biegły w tej materii, ale to dobrze, twoja szczerość jest jedną z twych najlepszych cech. Właśnie to najbardziej cenią twoi przyjaciele.

\- A myślałem, że to przez waleczność i nieustraszenie w obliczu wroga - zaśmiał się mężczyzna.

\- Ja jednak doceniam właśnie twoją szczerość. Nie ma w tobie fałszu czy podstępności jaką widzę wśród wielu osób, które są blisko tronu. Mówisz to, co myślisz i nie kryjesz własnych uczuć.

\- Ojciec raczej nie podziela twojego entuzjazmu, twierdzi, że powinienem nauczyć się działać bardziej dyplomatycznie.

Frigga skinęła głową, ale wbrew temu kontynuowała swój wywód.

\- Czasami najtwardszych oponentów można pokonać tylko zjednując ich sobie.

Naraz Thor zrozumiał w jakim kierunku matka próbuje poprowadzić tę rozmowę. Oczywistym było, że nie zaprosiła go tylko z powodów towarzyskich, jednak nie przypuszczał, że taki może być motyw.

\- Masz na myśli tego Jotuna, tak?

Matka ponownie obdarzyła go łagodnym uśmiechem, od którego topniało mu serce.

\- Istotnie. Odyn prosił mnie, bym go oceniła podłóg własnej intuicji, lecz mimo, że dwukrotnie z nim rozmawiałam, wciąż nie potrafię wydać ostatecznego osądu. Jest bardzo wycofany i skrupulatnie panuje nad swoimi słowami, by przypadkiem nie powiedzieć niczego, ponad to, co powinno paść z jego ust.

Thor westchnął nieznacznie.

\- Wiesz, że nie jestem dobry w podobnych rozgrywkach, mogę go wyzwać na pojedynek, ale wątpię, bym w ten sposób zdołał cokolwiek z niego wyciągnąć.

Królowa pokręciła głową.

\- Nie tego od ciebie oczekuję.

\- Czego w takim razie?

\- Żebyś powściągnął nieco swoje uprzedzenia i spróbował go poznać.

Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się, a uśmiech niemal całkowicie zniknął z jego twarzy.

\- To może być trudne, biorąc pod uwagę, że nasza pierwsza konfrontacja skończyła się rozlewem krwi.

\- Mam tego świadomość, oboje jednak wiemy, że nie byłeś tam bez winy, więc ręka wyciągnięta na zgodę z twojej strony, powinna zostać przyjęta.

Thor przetarł palcami czoło. Wiedział czemu matka go o to prosi, trudno było mu jednak wyobrazić sobie, jak miałby zadowolić jej życzenie.

\- Mówimy o Lodowym Gigancie z Jotunheimu. Wątpię, by zadziałał tutaj mój urok osobisty. Ostatecznie to dzikus.

Królowa wciąż uśmiechnięta, lekko pogroziła mu palcem.

\- Nie powinieneś wyciągać tak pochopnych wniosków. Pamiętaj, że udało mu się zaskoczyć nas wszystkich. Nawet twój ojciec nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw. Syn Laufreya wydaje się być znacznie bardziej cywilizowany, niż można by oczekiwać po Jotunie. A poza tym - niespodziewanie Frigga oderwała wzrok od Thora i utkwiła go w jakimś odległym punkcie, ewidentnie pogrążając się w rozważaniach. - Poza tym jest jeszcze młody, może nawet młodszy od ciebie i znalazł się w zupełnie obcym, wrogim wręcz otoczeniu. Sam jeden.

Thor pokręcił głową i ponownie uśmiechnął się lekko. Teraz to już wszystko stało się bardziej niż jasne. Jego matka była zbyt życzliwa i zbyt empatyczna. Nawet jeśli chodziło o istotę, której bliżej było do bestii, niż człowieka. A może po prostu jak zwykle dostrzegała więcej niż inni, widziała to, co kryło się wewnątrz, nawet jeśli schowane było pod szczelnym pancerzem. A on jak zawsze nie potrafił jej niczego odmówić.

* * *

Lokiego obudziło zdecydowane pukanie do drzwi. Podniósł się z łóżka i krótkim spojrzeniem za okno ocenił porę dnia, był wczesny ranek. Nieco zaniepokojony tą niespodziewaną pobudką, zebrał się w sobie i otworzył drzwi komnaty. Na korytarz, w lekkiej, ciemnej tunice stał następna tronu Asgardu. Przez ułamek sekundy młody Jotun poczuł się zagrożony, szybko jednak odrzucił podobne myśli. Jaki sens miałoby pukanie, gdy planuje się atak?

\- Witaj, książę - odezwał się, nie tracąc inicjatywy. - Co sprowadza cie tutaj, o tak wczesnej porze?

Thor przez chwili w milczeniu mierzył go poważnym spojrzeniem, a ostatecznie westchnął ciężko i odezwał się głosem, pełnym tłumionej irytacji.

\- Nie zaczęliśmy dobrze za pierwszym razem. W obecnej sytuacji jednak wygląda na to, że jesteśmy skazani na wzajemną obecność i myślę, że nikomu nie wyjdzie na dobre, jeśli będziemy skakać sobie do gardeł.

Już na pierwszy rzut oka Loki wiedział, że Thor nie jest typem kłamcy i manipulanta. Jednocześnie doskonale było widać, ile wysiłku wkłada w panowanie nad sobą, by jego głos brzmiał spokojnie i rzeczowo. Biorą po uwagę, jak wielką niechęć okazywał Jotunowi przy ich ostatnim spotkaniu, należało docenić ten trud.

\- Jesteś teraz gościem Asgardu - kontynuował Thor. - I nikt nie chce, byś zaniósł do swojej ojczyzny wiadomość o naszym braku gościnności. Za godzinę wybieram się z przyjaciółmi na polowanie. Jeśli nie masz żadnych innych planów na ten czas, możesz czuć się zaproszony, ambasadorze.

Loki jeszcze przez moment podziwiał samokontrolę przyszłego króla, po czym nie przedłużając tej niezręcznej chwili, skinął głową.

\- Dziękuję za zaproszenie, książę.

Thor również odpowiedział gestem głowy i oddalił się znacznie szybciej niż wymagała tego sytuacja. Najwyraźniej pokłady jego cierpliwości były na granicy wyczerpania. Tymczasem mag zamknął drzwi komnaty, a przebiegły uśmiech wykrzywił jego usta.

\- To będzie ciekawe - mruknął do siebie, zbierając potrzebne rzeczy.

* * *

Loki szedł nieśpiesznym krokiem w stronę stajni, gdzie według słów strażnika, miał spotkać Thora i jego świtę. Po prawdzie i bez tego nie trudno było ich znaleźć, głośną dyskusję słychać było na całym dziedzińcu. Młody Jotun nie bez powodu, zbliżał się powoli, dając im tym samym szansę, by oswoili się z jego widokiem. Już po chwili rozmowy ucichły i wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w jego stronę. Poczuł jedynie niewielkie mrowienie z tyłu głowy, gdzieś w okolicy karku, ale nie pozwolił, by choć jeden jego mięsień zdradził zdenerwowanie. Wciąż z maską uprzejmości na twarzy, zatrzymał się kilka kroków przed nimi i skłonił się nieznacznie.

Mina Thora wyrażała sprzeczność emocji. Z jednej strony był poniekąd zadowolony, że jego zaproszenie nie odbiło się od ściany, z drugiej zaś, chyba jednak na to liczył. Ostatecznie gdyby to Loki odrzucił propozycję, Thor miałby czyste ręce i nie musiałby się już więcej silić na sztuczną uprzejmość. Niestety mag nie zamierzał dać mu tej satysfakcji.

\- Przyszedłeś w samą porę, ambasadorze. Właśnie ruszamy. - W ustach następcy tronu słowo "ambasador" brzmiało niemal jak obelga. - Lady Sif już znasz, a to są moim pozostali towarzysze, Volstagg, Fandral i Hogun.

Trzej mężczyźni powitali go z dalece umiarkowanym optymizmem. W tej samej chwili jeden z chłopców stajennych bardzo niechętnie podszedł do Lokiego i wyciągnął w jego stronę drżącą dłoń z lejcami.

\- Twój koń, panie.

Jotun najpierw nieco krytycznym spojrzeniem obrzucił skórzane rzemienie, następnie chłopca, aż w końcu samo zwierzę stojące tuż za nim. Tym razem nie zdołał w pełni ukryć zdumienia.

\- Jakiś problem? - zapytał Volstagg, sam dosiadając czarnego ogiera.

\- Absolutnie żaden, pomijając fakt, że nigdy nie jeździłem konno.

Na to oświadczenie po okolicy rozniósł się tłumiony śmiech Fandrala. Ten jednak pod naporem wzroku towarzyszy szybko zapanował nad rozbawieniem.

\- Racja, wy jeździcie na tych... wielkich kotach - dodał, kiedy już w pełni się uspokoił.

\- To są kaary i bliżej im raczej do waszych psów niż kotów - wyjaśnił Loki, po czym odebrał lejce od sługi. - Zobaczymy jak wielka jest różnica.

\- Koń przynajmniej nie będzie próbował odgryźć twojej głowy - dorzucił, wciąż nieco rozbawiony wojownik.

Loki nie skomentował ostatniego argumentu. Uniósł rękę i delikatnie dotknął miękkich nozdrzy zwierzęcia, pozwalając mu tym samym poznać swój zapach. Nie wiedział na ile te metody działają w przypadku koni, ale tak właśnie postępowało się z nowo dosiadanymi kaarami. O dziwo zwierzę zareagowało na niego pozytywnie i przysunęło bliżej łeb, wyraźnie domagając się pieszczot. Przez kilka sekund gładził jego delikatną sierść na pysku. Potem przeszedł obok i poświęcił moment, by przeanalizować konstrukcję siodła. Ostatecznie zapierając się o strzemię zasiadł na grzbiecie konia. Zwierzę przestąpiło nerwowo z nogi na nogę, ale ponadto nie wydawało się przejęte obecnością nowego jeźdźca.

Było to doświadczenie dalekie od tego, co znał z Jotunheimu. Koń był znacznie sztywniejszy i mniej zwrotny niż kaar, do tego jego rytm kroków również był zupełnie inny. Trwało dłuższą chwilę nim Loki zdołał, choć w niewielkim stopniu dostosować swoje ruchy do sposobu poruszania konia. Nim jednak dotarli do granicy pobliskiego lasu, był w stanie podróżować, nie skupiając na tym całej swojej uwagi.

Jechali rzadko uczęszczanym, szerokim, leśnym traktem, pośród przesyconego słońcem zagajnika. Nawet to miejsce, choć oddalone od samego miasta, nie pozostawiało wątpliwości, że wciąż znajdują się w Asgardzie, złotym królestwie. Otoczenie wydawało się wręcz bajkowe, brakowało jedynie unoszących się nad kwiatami wróżek lub galopujących po polanach jednorożców. Loki uśmiechnął się do własnych myśli. Zapewne tak właśnie wyobrażali sobie Asgard mieszkańcy innych królestw. Rzeczywistość może nie była aż tak cudaczna, ale nadal potrafiła wzbudzić podziw i zachwyt, zwłaszcza w oczach kogoś, kto całe życie spędził w lodowych mrokach. Oczywiście młody Jotun miał pełną świadomość, że nie jest tu po to, by podziwiać przyrodę, więc wszelki entuzjazm zachowywał dla siebie.

Na czele grupy jechał Thor wraz z Lady Sif, zaraz za nimi Loki w towarzystwie Fandrala i Volstagga, a całość zamykał milczący Hogun. W odróżnienia od ciemnowłosego wojownika o cudzoziemskich rysach, najwyższy z nich blond włosy Asgardczyk nie przestawał mówić ani na moment. Głównie wymieniał różne uwagi z jadącym obok Volstaggiem, ale nie omieszkał też zaczepiać Lokiego.

\- Twój sposób wypowiadania się daleki jest od tego, czego można by spodziewać się po mieszkańcach Jotunheimu, ambasadorze.

Loki uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, spoglądając kątem oka na Fandrala.

\- Odrobiłem lekcje przed przybyciem tutaj - odparł. - W cytadeli, gdzie mieszkam, jest kilka asgardzkich ksiąg, z których miałem możliwość zaczerpnąć wiedzę o waszych zwyczajach i sposobie zachowania.

\- Czyli raczej jesteś wyjątkiem od reguły?

\- Powiedzmy, że moi bracia mają mniej tego, co wy nazywacie ogładą.

\- Jakoś nie trudno nam to sobie wyobrazić - mruknął Thor, który jadąc z przodu przysłuchiwał się rozmowie z zatwardziałą miną.

Młody Jotun jedynie wzruszył ramionami na to oświadczenie. Doskonale wiedział, że nawet z jego dobrą grą aktorską, nie jest mu łatwo zjednać sobie przychylność wielko-wiekowych wrogów. Strach pomyśleć, jak zareagowaliby na bezczelność Byleistra.

Po pewnym czasie zjechali z traktu i zanurzyli się w leśne ostępy.

\- Czy z łucznictwem miałeś do czynienia? - zapytał Volstagg, ewidentnie nawiązując do jego braku doświadczenia w jeździe konnej.

\- Preferuję inne metody walki, ale miałem kilka razy łuk w ręku - odparł Jotun, przyjmując wyciągniętą w jego stronę broń.

\- W takim razie możesz pochwalić się swoimi umiejętnościami, ambasadorze - rzucił następca tronu, wskazując gestem ręki na odległy punkt.

Po chwili Loki rzeczywiście dojrzał beżowego zająca, w odległości niemal trzystu stóp od nich. Znał swoje możliwości w tej dziedzinie i nie liczył na spektakularny sukces, mimo to złożył się do strzału, wymierzył i haniebnie spudłował, trafiając w ziemię dość daleko od celu. Jedyne co osiągnął, to spłoszenie zająca, który zaczął uciekać w stronę pobliskich zarośli. Nie zdołał jednak dotrzeć do swej kryjówki, kiedy druga strzała powaliła go na ziemię. Tę wystrzelił Thor i teraz z nieukrywaną satysfakcją spoglądał w stronę Lokiego. Wyglądał jakby chciał rzucić coś w stylu "tak to robią prawdziwi myśliwi", ale najwyraźniej wciąż starał się trzymać emocje w ryzach, bo jedynie przyjął entuzjastyczne pochwały od kompanów.

Podjechali do ich niewielkiego trofeum. Hogun zeskoczył z konia, wyciągnął i odrzucił strzałę, po czym przypiął zająca do uprzęży przy siodle księcia.

\- Widać, że za dużo siedzisz w książkach, ambasadorze - dorzucił Thor, wciąż uśmiechając się z triumfem.

Loki miał już kąśliwą uwagę na końcu języka, jednak powstrzymał się i jedynie nieznacznie skinął głową. Nie mógł się zapomnieć. To nie byli jego kompani, to byli tylko trochę mniej niż wrogowie, którzy z łatwością mogą obrócić się przeciwko niemu. Nie powinien o tym zapominać ani na chwilę. Jeśli ma wypełnić swoją misję, musi pozostać przynajmniej neutralny, a wchodzenie w utarczki słowne z przyszłym królem z pewnością w tym nie pomoże.

\- Istotnie - odparł, kiedy już zapanował nad emocjami. - Na swoje usprawiedliwienie mogę jedynie powiedzieć, że w Jotunheimie nie uważa się polowań za rozrywkę, tak jak ma to miejsce tutaj.

Tym razem udało mu się wzbudzić żywsze zainteresowanie wśród zebranych.

\- Trudne do uwierzenie - zaczął Volstagg. - Wyglądacie na takich, co lubią podobne rzeczy.

\- Możliwe, ale Jotunheim jest srogą krainą, w której zwierzęta są zbyt cenne, by mordować je dla zabawy.

Przez moment miał wątpliwość czy słusznie użył równie ostrych słów. Nawiązanie do ustrzelonego przez nich wilka, było aż nazbyt oczywiste, a widząc wyraz twarzy otaczających go wojowników, nie można było mieć złudzeń, że i oni bez trudu je odczytali.

\- To w pewnej mierze tłumaczyłoby twoje wzburzenie, przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu - odezwała się po chwili milczenia Lady Sif.

\- Po części na pewno.

* * *

Ruszyli dalej leśną głuszą, po drodze trafiając kilka bażantów i jednego lisa. Loki podarował sobie dalsze próby łucznicze i skupił się na ignorowaniu niezbyt subtelnych zaczepek ze strony następcy tronu. W pewnym momencie młody Jotun doszedł do wniosku, że Thor chyba wziął sobie za punkt honoru wyprowadzenie maga z równowagi i tym samym ujawnienie jego prawdziwej natury (która jak zapewne przypuszczał była gwałtowna, barbarzyńska i pełna wszystkiego tego, czego Asgardczycy nienawidzili w Lodowych Gigantach). Na szczęście Loki przez stulecia obcował z Byleistrem, więc posiadał sporą odporność na podobne zabiegi.

Jednak po pewnym czasie, kiedy słońce wskazywało już wczesne popołudnie, a oni siedzieli na niewielkiej polance i posilali się zabranym przez Volstagga prowiantem, Loki zauważył pewną subtelną zmianę w zachowaniu tak księcia, jak i jego towarzyszy. Śmiali się i żartowali z jakiś swoich wcześniejszych przygód i zdawali się znacznie mniej przejęci obecnością Jotuna. Całe początkowe napięcie gdzieś uleciało i sam Loki również pozwolił sobie na lekkie opuszczenie gardy, opowiadając kilka ciekawostek ze swojej ojczyzny. Było to nawet zaskakująco przyjemne, biorąc pod uwagę, że spędzał czas w gronie Asgardczyków, którzy jeszcze niedawno byli gotowi skrócić go o głowę, tylko dlatego, że jego skóra jest niebieska, a oczy czerwone.

\- Czym są te wzory na twojej skórze? - zapytał w pewnej chwili Fandral.

\- To znaki rodowe. Dziedziczy się je, tak jak wy przejmujecie kolor włosów czy oczu.

\- Czyli król Laufrey ma takie same?

\- Podobne. Jotuńskie dzieci mają symbole, które są mieszaniną znaków tak ojca jak i matki.

Niemal od razu pożałował tego wywodu, gdyż wyczuł, jakie będzie następne pytanie.

\- Kim jest twoja matka? Laufreya znamy wszyscy, o niej chyba nikt nie słyszał.

\- Nazywała się Farbauti i zmarła, gdy byłem małym dzieckiem. Nie była zaangażowana w politykę, stąd też żadne wieści o niej mogły do was nie dotrzeć. Sam wiem o niej praktycznie tylko to, co opowiadali bracia.

Naraz po tych słowach zapanowało niezręczne milczenie. Loki nie pamiętał swojej matki, nie mógł wiec też opłakiwać jej braku, najwyraźniej jednak pozostali wyczuli, że poruszono kwestię, która nie była dla niego przyjemna.

\- A twoim bracia? - zapytał niespodziewanie Thor, przełamując ciszę, ku uldze wszystkich zebranych. - Masz ich dwóch, tak?

\- Zgadza się. Starszy Helblindi jest następcą tronu, młodszy Byleistr dowodzi legionem wojowników - odparł Loki, po czym uśmiechął się nieco przekornie. - I tak, są ode mnie więksi, silniejsi i bardziej dosadni w słowach.

Volstagg zakrztusił się pitym właśnie winem, kiedy zaśmiał się niespodziewanie.

\- Mam pięcioro rodzeństwa, więc kiedy tak o tym mówisz, to wyobrażam sobie, że musiałeś mieć straszne dzieciństwo.

Loki nic na to nie odpowiedział, uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami. Stanowczo nie chciał odsłaniać przez Asgardczykami wszystkich kart, a zwłaszcza nie zamierzał zagłębiać się w swoje relacje rodzinne. W przypadku niepowodzenia jego planów, zwłaszcza to mogłoby zostać brutalnie wykorzystane.

\- Moje umiejętności pozwoliły mi przetrwać ten okres - odparł wymijająco, i niespodziewanie zmienił temat, ściszając głos do szeptu. - Myślę, książę, że będziesz miał doskonałą okazję zaprezentować swoje umiejętności.

Mówiąc to, wskazał Thorowi masywnego jelenia, który właśnie wyszedł z lasu na przeciwległym krańcu polany. Następcy tronu niemal zaświeciły się oczy, najwyraźniej już widział imponujące poroże na ścianie swojej komnaty. Bez gwałtownych ruchów, wziął łuk i strzały, powoli podniósł się z ziemi i złożył do strzału. Mierzył jedynie przez sekundę, po czym ze świtem puścił cięciwę. Strzała błyskawicznie pokonała długość polany i uderzyła centralnie między oczy zwierzęcia. Ku zdziwieniu zebranych nic mu mnie zrobiła, a zamiast tego z trzaskiem wbiła się w drzewo nieopodal. Jeleń obrzucił Thora wzgardliwym spojrzeniem, po czym rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Konsternacja trwała dłuższą chwilę. A potem książę spojrzał w stronę młodego Jotuna, który wciąż siedząc na ziemi ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, uśmiechał się w sposób, daleki od jego dotychczasowego łagodnego uśmiechu.

\- Jak mówiłem, posiadam pewne przydatne umiejętności.

Może nie powinien tego robić, może nierozważnie dał się ponieść ogólnemu rozbawieniu i jego natura wzięła górę nad rozsądkiem. A może to wspomnienie braci, zwłaszcza Byleistra, którego podobnymi sztuczkami skutecznie doprowadzał do szału, spowodowało, że pozwolił sobie na zakpienie z butnego Asgardczyka. Thor jednak nie był Byleistrem, był następną tronu i co więcej do niedawna zaprzysięgłym wrogiem wszystkich Jotunów. Igranie z nim mogło się okazać brzemienne w skutkach. Co jeśli uznałby to za obrazę jego majestatu czy inne równie irracjonalne oskarżenie, które przecież są domeną koronowanych głów? Teraz jednak było za późno, żeby myśleć o konsekwencjach. Stało się, i młody mag, mógł jedynie w ciszy mierzyć spojrzeniem przyszłego władcę Asgardu.

\- Sztuczka?

\- Iluzja.

Thor prychnął niechętnie, po czym na jego twarzy na powrót zagościł uśmiech, choć nie pozbawiony lekko kpiącej nuty.

\- Kiedy jedni walczą, inni robią tylko sztuczki.

* * *

Koniec części trzeciej


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Kolejny rozdział przed nami, populacja Jotunów w Asgardzie zwiększa się.

* * *

IV

Król Laufrey wciąż patrzył na ogarnięty śnieżycą Utgard. Przez dłuższy czas panowało między nimi milczenie i Loki zaczął rozważać czy nie pożegnać się i wrócić do swojej komnaty. Jednak ojciec nie dał mu znaku do odejścia, więc najwyraźniej coś jeszcze zaprzątało jego myśli. Dlatego młody Jotun cierpliwie czekał, również patrząc na śnieżną zawieję za oknem.

\- Porozumienie z Asgardem jest jedną z tych rzeczy, których ja nie mogę uczynić – odezwał się w końcu król. - Zbyt wiele jest we mnie goryczy i urażonej dumy, bym mógł spokojnie stanąć twarzą w twarz z Odynem. Nie odnalazłbym tego spokoju z jakim przemawiam teraz. Dlatego nigdy nie podjąłem podobnej próby, bo czułem, że byłby to próżny trud. Wieki walk i nienawiści odcisnęły się na nas niezmazywalnym piętnem. Ty jednak nie jesteś nim naznaczony. Może więc zdołasz spojrzeć na całą sytuację z innej perspektywy.

Loki nic nie odpowiedział, pokiwał jedynie przytakująco głową.

\- To chwalebny cel, ale nie jedyny, jaki muszę przed tobą postawić, synu – dodał Laufrey, a na jego twarzy w jednej chwili odmalowały się wszystkie lata życia.

\- Cień? – wtrącił się Loki, nawiązując do wcześniejszych, nie do końca jasnych słów ojca.

Starszy Jotun pokiwał głową.

\- Dostrzegam go wyraźnie ilekroć patrzę na południe. Gdzieś daleko za ostatnimi osadami, tam gdzie nie zapuszczają się nawet najodważniejsi traperzy jest przerażająca, pożerająca wszystko ciemność. Myślę, że to sama otchłań próbuje pochłonąć Jotunheim wraz ze wszystkimi jego mieszkańcami. To proces trwający od stuleci, ale w ostatnim czasie musiał przybrać na sile, bo zacząłem to wyczuwać.

Loki choć również patrzył w tamtą stronę nie czuł nic niepokojącego. Czy jego ojciec rzeczywiście dostrzegał jakieś zagrożenie, czy może już po prostu umysł go zwodził? W tamtej chwili nie potrafił na to odpowiedzieć.

\- Jest tylko jeden sposób, by uratować Jotunheim przed jego fatum – Szkatuła Wiecznej Zimy.

Młody Jotun skrzywił się na to oświadczenie. Wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, że ten starożytny artefakt został utracony w czasie wojny i zabrany do Asgardu. Czyli taki był prawdziwy cel ojca. Wcale nie zależało mu na pokoju między królestwami, po prostu starał się odzyskać dawno stracony skarb. I zamierzał wykorzystać do tego swojego syna.

Najwyraźniej Laufrey wyczuł jego wątpliwości, bo dodał po chwili.

\- Przez wieki w milczeniu znosiłem upokorzenie, jakim było odebranie nam serca Jotunhiemu. Nie dążyłem by go odzyskać, wiedząc, ile śmierci mogłoby to za sobą pociągnąć. Teraz jednak jasno widzę, że nie możemy dłużej czekać. Nie chciałem obarczać cię tym brzemieniem, Loki. Wiem, że stawiasz sobie wyższe cele niż zostanie zwykłym złodziejem. Jednak czas nie jest dla nas łaskawy i szybciej niż przypuszczamy może się okazać, że los Jotunheimu spoczywa w twoich rękach.

Młody mag jeszcze przez moment rozważał słowa usłyszane od ojca, po czym pokiwał głową.

\- Zawsze starałem się spełniać pokładane we mnie oczekiwania – odparł w końcu.

\- Wiem, Loki. I zawsze tę twoją cechę ceniłem najbardziej – skwitował król i gestem głowy pożegnał go.

Młody Jotun przyłożył pięść do serca, skłonił się nieznacznie i opuścił komnatę.

* * *

Loki stał w drzwiach balkonu, obserwując rozświetlony światłem, nocny Asgard. Nawet długo po zachodzie słońca, miasto wciąż iskrzyło się tysiącem pochodni i lampionów ani trochę nie tracąc ze swojego bogactwa. Mag nie wiedział czemu, ale właśnie dziś, jego piątego dnia pobytu w złotym królestwie, nie mógł spokojnie zasnąć. Z całą mocą powróciła do niego ostatnia rozmowa z ojcem i to co ze sobą niosła.

\- Cień? – zapytał sam siebie.

Czy rzeczywiście takie zagrożenie istniało? Czy warto było w imię tak niepewnego celu ponosić ryzyko? Jeśli doprowadzi swój plan do sukcesu i zawiąże trwały rozejm z Asgardem, to wykradzenie Szkatuły przekreśliłoby wszystkie starania. Tylko czy istniał jakiś inny sposób na rozwiązanie tego problemu?

Tyle pytań, a on był z nimi zostawiony zupełnie sam. Co więcej w każdym możliwym układzie zawsze będzie pierwszym podejrzanym o zabranie Szkatuły, w końcu był Jotunem.

Podszedł do stolika i nalał sobie kieliszek czerwonego wina. Było ono zupełnie inne w smaku od tego znanego z Jotunheimu, ale po kilku dniach odnalazł pewną przyjemność w piciu go. Tak samo jak o dziwo, udało mu się przynajmniej w jakimś stopniu znaleźć wspólny język z Thorem i jego świtą. Wręcz nie spodziewał się, że zajmie mu to zaledwie kilka godzin. Zakrawało na paradoks, że jedno wspólne polowanie mogło do tego stopnia przełamać trwającą millenia nienawiść. Po prawdzie spodziewał się, że będzie to znacznie trudniejsze. Tymczasem Asgardczycy okazali się… przyjaźni, dużo bardziej niż przypuszczał. Co więcej na następny dzień również otrzymał zaproszenie, tym razem na pola treningowe, gdzie tutejsi wojownicy szlifują swoje umiejętności. To również może być ciekawe doświadczenie.

Dopił do końca wino i położył się do z powrotem na łóżku. Sam przed sobą wolał nie przyznawać, że czuje coraz większą ekscytację tym wszystkim.

* * *

Sztylet przeleciał odległość około sześćdziesięciu stóp i uderzył w centrum tarczy. W jednej chwili kolejne cztery zmaterializowały się w ręku Lokiego i z równą precyzją trafiły w przeznaczone im cele. Kiedy wybrzmiało ostatnie uderzenie, na polu zapanowała dojmująca cisza. Thor i jego kompani siedzieli nieopodal na drewnianych ławkach, a wokoło kręciło się również kilku innych asgardzkich wojowników, którzy teraz również podziwiali występ młodego Jotuna.

Czując na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich zebranych, Loki zapragnął pokazać coś więcej niż zwykłą sztukę walki sztyletami. Ostatnia z broni, która została mu w ręku, naraz rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, a jej miejsce zajęło krótkie lodowe ostrze, o złowrogim, niebieskim blasku. Mag tylko przez ułamek sekundy lustrował pięć celów, które stały po drugiej stronie, po czym posłał ostrze w ten znajdujący się najbardziej centralnie. Kiedy broń uderzyła w tarczę, w jednej chwili ta pokryła się grubą warstwą lodu, zmieniając się w pokaźnych rozmiarów lodowy kryształ. Następnie od kryształu wydobyły się cztery krótkie impulsy, które uderzyły w pozostałe tarcze, dzięki czemu i te zmienił się w lodowe monumenty.

Jeśli wcześniejsza cisza była przejmująca, to obecna wiała grozą. Przez krótką chwilę Loki zaczął się zastanawiać czy przypadkiem nie przesadził, ale potem Fandral dał upust entuzjazmowi, klaszcząc parokrotnie w dłonie, co rozładowało napiętą atmosferę.

\- Niezmiernie mnie cieszy, że w Jotunheimie nie ma zbyt wielu magów – rzucił wojownik.

\- Uznam to za komplement – odparł Loki, kłaniając się nieznacznie.

Moment później machnął ręką w kierunku tarcz, dzięki czemu zarówno lodowe kryształy, jak i tkwiące w nich sztylety zniknęły.

Przez resztę czasu Loki z trybun obserwował popisy asgardzkich wojowników, okraszone komentarzami głównie Fandrala i Volstagga, którzy jak zdążył zauważyć, nie potrafili długo wytrwać w milczeniu. Podziwiał również umiejętności we władaniu bronią w wykonaniu samego następcy tronu i z pewną niechęcią musiał przyznać, że w uczciwej walce nie miałby z nim większych szans. Co oczywiście nie zachęcało do uczciwości. Uśmiechnął się do własnych myśli. Wiedział już, że w razie zagrożenia, nie będzie miał problemu, by wyprowadzić młodego księcia w pole. Thor był prostoduszny, w pewnym sensie naiwny, i choć posiadał potężną moc, to właśnie te cechy tworzyły z niego łatwy cel. Oszukanie go byłoby dziecinną igraszką.

* * *

Kiedy pierwszy raz usłyszał prośbę matki, wydawało mu się to czystym szaleństwem. A jednak, raptem dwa dni później, kiedy razem z towarzyszami wracał z pól ćwiczebnych, nie czuł już takiego gniewu w obecności Jotuna. Po prawdzie to cała wcześniejsza złość uleciała już pierwszego dnia i z całą mocą Thor musiał przyznać, że nienawiść i uprzedzenia kompletnie go zaślepiły. Zawsze uważał Lodowych Gigantów za półmózgie bestie, żyjące tylko po to, by mordować innych mieszkańców dziewięciu królestw. Tymczasem Loki daleki był od tego wizerunku. Jeśli pominąć niebieską skórę i krwawe oczy, to pozostawał inteligentny, nieco przebiegły, żeby nie powiedzieć zuchwały, facet, który potrafił się odnaleźć nawet w tak niesprzyjających dla niego okolicznościach. Otoczony przez tych, którzy wcześniej walczyli z jego pobratymcami, umiał zachować zimną krew i nie unosić się gniewem, nawet jeśli był prowokowany.

A Thor prowokował go wielokrotnie, sprawdzając jak daleko może się posunąć, jak bardzo Lokiemu zależy na zachowaniu dobrego wizerunku. Bo mimo wszystko książę nie miał wątpliwości, że to tylko dobrze ustawiona gra. Tak jak mówiła matka, młody ambasador, uważał na każde słowo, niemal każdy jego gest był przemyślany i rozważny, tak by nie popełnić żadnego błędu. Co kryło się pod tą maską uprzejmości, na razie trudno było powiedzieć.

Tylko raz Thor odniósł wrażenie, że dostrzegł bardziej prawdziwe oblicze młodego Jotuna. Konkretnie w chwili, kiedy ten wyczarował widmo jelenia. Przez moment wyraz twarzy maga zdradzał więcej, niż ten zapewne chciałby ujawnić. Wtedy też Thor zrozumiał, że ma do czynienia z kimś, kto zwyczajnie lubi podobne zagrania.

A teraz szli razem w stronę pałacu, dyskutując o ostatnim oglądanym sparingu. Thor kątem oka obserwował Lokiego, kiedy ten trochę niczym turysta przyglądał się okolicy. Młody Jotun zdawał się nie przywiązywać większej wagi do prowadzonej rozmowy, a jednak zapewne gdyby go o coś zapytać, zaraz byłby w stanie się do niej włączyć. Ogólnie Thor nie mógł odeprzeć wrażenia, że ten mag wciąż stwarza pozory, tak by wszyscy uważali go tylko za niegroźnego chłopaka, który umie zrobić kilka niewinnych sztuczek. Na jego nieszczęście to, co zaprezentował dziś rano na strzelnicy zupełnie temu zaprzeczało.

Rozważając to wszystko, Thor był nieco rozdarty, z jednej strony czuł, że ten Jotun skrupulatnie ukrywa swoją prawdziwą naturę, z drugiej zaś wystarczył jeden dzień, by nawiązała się miedzy nimi jakaś nić porozumienia, może nawet sympatii. To jak opowiadał o swoim domu i rodzinie, przepełnione było prawdziwa szczerością. I właśnie to łączyło ich chyba najbardziej, obaj kochali swoje rodziny i los ich królestw leżał im na sercu.

Kiedy zbliżyli się do pałacu ich oczom ukazało się niecodzienne zjawisko. Tuż pod złotymi schodami, w pewnym oddaleniu od nieco przerażonych strażników, zwinięta w kłębek leżała wielka, włochata bestia. Wydawała się spać, kiedy jednak weszli na plac przed pałacem, stwór niemal natychmiast uniósł pokaźny łeb, spojrzał na nich swymi morderczymi, żółtymi ślepiami, po czym ruszył w ich stronę z prędkością i zwinnością niebywałą przy takich gabarytach. Wszyscy niemal jednocześnie chwycili za broń, wszyscy prócz Lokiego, który jedynie uniósł dłoń i wyszedł do przodu.

\- Spokojnie, nie zaatakuje - rzucił przez ramię.

Mimo tego zapewnienia, przez długie trzy sekundy, jakie zajęło bestii pokonanie rozległego placu, wojownicy stali w pełnym napięciu, gotowi podjąć walkę. Kiedy jednak stwór zbliżył się do nich, jedyną jego ofiarą stał się sam Loki. Zwierzę naparło na niego z całym impetem, wciskając wielki łeb w brzuch Jotuna. Mag ledwo zdołał utrzymać równowagę, gdyż bestia miała ze siedem stóp wysokości w kłębie i najwyraźniej nic sobie nie robiła z faktu, że jej "właściciel" jest od niej mniejszy. Kiedy podniosła łeb, parę razy okrążyła Jotuna, obwąchując go przy tym dokładnie, a nawet kilkukrotnie chwytając jego ręce w wielkie szczęki, tak jednak delikatnie, że nie robiła mu przy tym żadnej krzywdy.

\- Urza*, co ty tutaj robisz? - odezwał się w końcu Loki, kiedy zwierz opanował pierwszy entuzjazm i stanął w miejscu.

Mag chwycił jedno z masywnych uszu bestii i potarmosił się je zdecydowanie. Wtedy też Thor po raz pierwszy zobaczył szczery uśmiech na jego twarzy, taki którego zapewne świadomie nie pokazałaby żadnemu Asgardczykowi. Teraz znacznie łatwiej było uwierzyć, że jest on jeszcze młody. A co więcej, gdy widzieli jak cieszy się na widok zwierzęcia, łatwo można było pojąć jak samotny czuje się w Asgardzie.

Thor westchnął nieznacznie, matka jak zwykle miała rację.

Kiedy napięcie zupełnie opadło, a bestia usadowiła się na ziemi i nie wyglądała na skorą do ataku, wojownicy powoli zbliżyli się do Lokiego.

\- Bez obaw, nie zaatakuje bez wyraźnego powodu - uspokoił ich młody Jotun, wciąż szarpiąc futro na łbie stwora.

\- To jest kaar, tak? - spytała Lady Sif, która najbardziej zdecydowanie podeszła do przodu.

Mag pokiwał głową.

\- Nazywa się Urza i należy do mnie. Co tym bardziej rodzi pytanie, jak się tutaj znalazła, bo jest niewiele osób, które mogą ją dosiadać.

\- Sama tutaj raczej nie przylazła - rzucił Thor również podchodząc bliżej.

\- Pomyślałem, że ucieszysz się na jej widok. - Usłyszeli chrapliwy głos gdzieś nieopodal.

Wszyscy spojrzeli w tamtą stronę i dopiero wtedy zobaczyli postawnego Jotuna, kryjącego się w cieniu budynku. W odróżnieniu od Lokiego, ten Lodowy Gigant w pełni zasługiwał na swoje miano. Kiedy podszedł bliżej, to nawet Thor, który przecież ułomkiem nie był, poczuł się ja dziecko, gdyż sięgał mu zaledwie do wysokości piersi.

\- Widzę, że wreszcie znalazłeś sobie kumpli pasujących do ciebie wzrostem - stwierdził Jotun, zatrzymując się koło całej grupy.

\- Ciebie również dobrze widzieć, bracie - odparł Loki, nie robiąc sobie nic z kąśliwej uwagi.

\- Bracie?

\- Wybaczcie mój brak manier - dodał natychmiast mniejszy z Jotunów, odwracając się w stronę pozostałych. - To jest Byleistr Laufreyson, drugi książę Jotunheim. A to książę Thor Odinson, Lady Sif i trzech wojów - Fandral, Volstagg i Hogun.

Byleistr zmierzył wszystkich po kolej wzrokiem, szczególnie długo zatrzymując się na następcy tronu. A potem jego twarz wykrzywił nieco sarkastyczny uśmiech.

\- A więc to są ci nasi niesławni kłusownicy.

\- Kłusownicy? - żachnęła się Lady Sif.

Jotun uniósł dłonie w pojednawczym geście, a potem wskazał na Lokiego.

\- To są jego słowa. Początkowo nawet mnie nie powiedział, na kogo natchnął się w okolicy cytadeli.

Loki wciąż uśmiechnięty w ten dziwne przyjemny sposób, jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie zamierzałem robić z tego incydentu afery na skalę dyplomatyczną. Jak widać jednak nie na wiele się to zdało.

Thor aż nazbyt wyraźnie poczuł przytyk.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę naszą obecną sytuację, to powinieneś być mi wdzięczny, ambasadorze – odparł, nie pozostając dłużny magowi.

Byleistr prychnął z rozbawieniem słysząc słowa księcia.

\- Widzę, że dobrze się tutaj bawicie. Ale do rzeczy, nie przybyłem, by wyprowadzić Urzę na spacer.

Po tych słowach Jotun zdjął z ramienia niewielki pakunek i postawił go na ziemi. Po chwili z środka wyjął sporych rozmiarów szkatułkę, otworzył ją i wyciągnął z niej podłużny przedmiot zawinięty w delikatną, czerwoną tkaninę.

\- Ojciec przystał na wszystkie warunki, masz wolną rękę do działania – stwierdził, podając tajemniczy przedmiot swemu młodszemu bratu.

Loki skinął głową i delikatnie odwinął materiał, ukazując spory, artystycznie zdobiony sztylet.

\- Domyśliłem się, że taki jest cel twojej wizyty – odparł oglądając broń, a potem dodał, widząc zdumione spojrzenia Asgardczyków. – To jest królewska pieczęć, mogą ją trzymać w ręku tylko osoby z linii władcy, więc nie mógł zostać tu dostarczony przez zwykłego posłańca.

Thor przez moment również przyglądał się pięknej broni. Jeśli dobrze zrozumiał słowa starszego z Jotunów, to król Laufrey zgodził się na warunki traktatu, jakie zostały ustalone kilka dni temu między Lokim, a ojcem. A to znaczyło, że trwały pokój między ich królestwami jest bliżej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nie przypuszczał, że pójdzie to tak gładko. Wszystko co wiedział o Laufreyu, sugerowało, iż nie jest on orędownikiem pokoju i kazało przypuszcza, że negocjacje będą długie i ciężkie. Tymczasem wygląda na to, że król Jotunheimu w całości powierzył tę sprawę swojemu synowi. Musiał mieć dużą wiarę w jego dyplomatyczne umiejętności.

Młody książę poczuł niespodziewane ukłucie zazdrości. Odyn nigdy nie powierzał mu zadań o podobnej wadze. Nie żeby Thor jakoś specjalnie palił się do bycia dyplomatą, ale świadomość, że nie zaskarbił sobie aż tyle zaufania ojca, była dziwnie bolesna. Odyn wielokrotnie starał się wpoić mu zasady polityki, zachęcić do bardziej czynnego udziału w rządzeniu królestwem. Ale on jakoś nigdy nie potrafił się w tym odnaleźć. Wolał przygody niż nudne spotkania, walkę na udeptanej ziemi niż polityczne przepychanki. Może i był najlepszym wojownikiem w Asgardzie, ale czy rzeczywiście był najlepszym materiałem na przyszłego władcę?

To pytanie pociągnęło za sobą bolesną świadomość, że dla dobra całego złotego królestwa Odyn zapewne wolałby mieć syna takiego jak Loki, który byłby wsparciem w trudnych sytuacjach i któremu mógłby powierzyć, każde, nawet najbardziej delikatne zadanie, niż syna, który głównie sprowadza na siebie kłopoty.

Thor zacisnął pięści, starając się stłumić rosnący gniew i frustrację. Nie chciał dać po sobie poznać, jakie myśli zaprzątnęły mu umysł. Żeby oderwać się od tych nieprzyjemnych przemyśleń, spojrzał w stronę górującego nad nimi Jotuna, który teraz z krzywym uśmiechem na twarzy, obserwował jak jego młodszy brat, pakuje sztylet do szkatuły. O dziwo mimo tak olbrzymiej różnicy wzrostu, można było między nimi dostrzec specyficzne podobieństwo. I nie chodziło tylko o dużą zbieżność symboli na ich ciałach, ale przede wszystkim o rysy twarzy, może Byleistr był bardziej postawny, ale z pewnością nie mógłby się wyprzeć więzów krwi, jakie łączą go z Lokim. Poza tym w jego wzroku było coś jeszcze. Jakaś tajona ulga, tak jakby obawiał się w jakim stanie odnajdzie swojego młodszego brata. Czy spodziewał się, że spotka go tutaj jakaś krzywda? Zapewne tak.

\- Idziemy właśnie na kolację, czy dołączysz do nas, książę – zapytał Thor, siląc się na najbardziej neutralny ton, na jaki było go stać w tej chwili.

Byleistr pokręcił przecząco głową, machając od niechcenia ręką.

\- Wybacz, młody Odinsonie, ale w odróżnieniu od Lokiego, nie mogę magią chronić się przed panującym tu skwarem. Wracam do siebie, zanim się do reszty rozpuszczę.

Powiedziawszy to uścisnął rękę brata i skinął pozostałym na pożegnanie. Zagwizdał na Urzę, która natychmiast poderwała się z ziemi. Z niespodziewaną przy jego gabarytach sprawnością dosiadł kaara i po raz ostatni spojrzał w ich stronę.

\- Jeśli będę ci do czegoś potrzebny, to wiesz gdzie mnie szukać.

Loki przyłożył pięść do piersi i skinął nieznacznie głową. Byleistr odpowiedział podobnym gestem, po czym machnął jeszcze ręką i popędził bestię w stronę tęczowego mostu.

* * *

Sala tronowa była bardziej zatłoczona niż Loki widział dotychczas. Prócz króla i jego rodziny, grona doradców i królewskich dostojników, przyszło tutaj wielu mniej lub bardziej znaczących mieszkańców Asgardu. Wszyscy oni przybyli do pałacu, by być świadkami wydarzenia, które nie miało miejsca od milleniów. Przy długim stole postawionym przed podwyższeniem z tronem, zasiadał Odyn, a po jego prawej Frigga i Thor. Natomiast po lewej stronie było miejsce wyznaczone dla Lokiego, który jako ambasador miał reprezentować swojego ojca. Wszystko wokoło jak zwykle mieniło się tysiącem odcieni złota, także zbroja samego króla, suknia jego małżonki, czy pancerz jego następcy. Na tym tle wyraźnie odcinał się młody Jotun, który w swych niebieskich barwach i ciemnych szatach, dziwacznie kontrastował z całą resztą. Jego strój zresztą nie różnił się znacząco od tego, co miał na sobie w dniu przybycia do Asgardu. Jedyną istotną zmianą był skórzany pas, z przyczepionym do niego sztyletem.

Uroczystość była prowadzona z należytym rozmachem, dlatego najpierw dość długo i kwieciście wypowiadał się król Asgardu, kładąc szczególny nacisk na wiekopomność tego wydarzenia. Następnie jeden z jego doradców zaczął odczytywać tekst traktatu pokojowego. Trwało to dłuższą chwilę, w czasie której wyraźnie widać było lekkie znużenie na twarzach niektórych gości. Sam Loki starał się pozostać skupiony, tak by nie przeoczyć jakieś istotnej kwestii. Nie pomagał jednak fakt, że kilkukrotnie dostrzegł, jak Thor ziewa ukradkiem. Za którymś razem młody książę popatrzył jednocześnie w jego stronę, a kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, Loki z trudem sam powstrzymał się od ziewnięcia. O ile Thor mógł sobie pozwolić na takie zachowanie, w jego pozycji byłoby to fatalnie odebrane.

Od przybycia młodego maga do Asgardu minęły niespełna dwa tygodnie. To był niezwykle intensywny i ciekawy czas. Jednocześnie Loki miał świadomość, że prawdziwa praca dopiero się zacznie. Podpisanie traktatu to początek długiej i ciężkiej drogi. Nie mniej pierwsze, najtrudniejsze zadanie zdawał się mieć za sobą. Udało mu się zjednać sobie, przynajmniej w części, przychylność mieszkańców pałacu. Niemal codziennie uczestniczył w rozrywkach Thora i jego kompanów, i mimo wcześniejszych obaw, miał wrażenie, że nie zapraszają go tylko z czystej uprzejmości. Oczywiście różnice poglądów były bardziej niż wyraźne, a sam następca tronu potrafił czasami przyprawić go o białą gorączkę. Był tak butny, pewny siebie i pozbawiony znamion zdrowego rozsądku, że Loki musiał włożyć wiele trudu, by powściągnąć język, bo kąśliwe uwagi same cisnęły się na usta. Na pocieszenie pozostawała jedynie świadomość, że nie był jedynym, który dostrzegał szaleństwa przyszłego króla. Jego kompani również wielokrotnie krytykowali mniej lub bardziej otwarcie zachowanie księcia.

A mimo to Loki nie byłby w pełni ze sobą szczery, gdyby nie przyznał, że przebywanie w towarzystwie Thora miało również swoje pozytywne aspekty. Jego zaangażowanie w każde podjęte działanie, niegasnący optymizm i przede wszystkim nieprzejednana pogoda ducha, w dziwaczny sposób równoważyły pragmatyzm i zakrawającą o cynizm, skrupulatność Lokiego. Byli niczym dzień i noc, ale przez to dobrze się uzupełniali.

Widząc znużone spojrzenie Thora, młody Jotun uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i skinął głową na znak zrozumienia. Wojownik odwzajemnił uśmiech i westchnął ciężko. Widać było jak wiele wysiłku kosztuje go zachowanie kamiennej postawy, właściwej dla tak podniosłej chwili.

Loki przymknął na moment oczy, w skutek czego na stole przed Thorem zmaterializowała się niewielka karteczka. Książę obrzucił ją nieco podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, na sekundę przeniósł wzrok na Jotuna, a potem z powrotem na papier. Z lekkim wahaniem podniósł ją i rozwinął, by ujrzeć w środku zapisane tylko jedno zdanie.

"Wytrzymaj, książę, niebawem będzie uczta."

Thor uśmiechnął się szerzej, wyraźnie podbudowany taką perspektywą.

Na szczęście jego męczarnie nie trwały już długo. W końcu doradca przeczytał ostatni ustęp traktatu i całość położył na stole przed królem. Odyn jeszcze raz obrzucił cały dokument wzrokiem, po czym wziął w dłoń pióro i zgrabnym, zamaszystym gestem złożył na nim swój podpis. Następnie z użyciem odrobiny złotego wosku odcisnął obok ślad sygnetu, który na tę okazję miał na palcu. Potem przesunął dokument w stronę Lokiego. Jotun nie wahał się długo. Podniósł pióro leżące obok niego i podpisał się starannie. Gdy tusz wysechł, Loki wstał z krzesła i wyciągnął sztylet. Szybkim ruchem przeciął wewnętrzną stronę dłoni i pozwolił, by kilka kropel krwi spadło na pergamin. Gdzieś w podświadomości zastanawiał się czy Asgardczycy zwrócą uwagę, że jego krew jest tak samo czerwona jak ich własna. Odsuwając szybko podobne rozważania, odwrócił sztylet i przytknął koniec rękojeści w miejscu zastygającej krwi. Dzięki temu na traktacie pojawił się symbol królewskiego rodu Lodowych Gigantów.

\- A więc stało się – odezwał się Odyn, również wstając. – Powitajcie świt nowej ery, gdzie Asgard i Jotunheim budować będą razem wspólną przyszłość.

Loki schował sztylet i skłonił się władcy, a potem wydarzyło się coś, czego raczej nie oczekiwał. Całą salę tronową wypełniły brawa.

* * *

Koniec części czwartej.

* Imię "Urza" czyta się przez "r" i "z", jak w słowie "zamarzać", nie przez "ż".


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Witajcie,

tym razem rozdział nieco dłuższy, ponieważ zależało mi, by nie rozdzielać przedstawionych w nim wydarzeń. Dziękuję wszystkim serdecznie za komentarze.

Scenę w bibliotece napisałam pod wpływem piosenki „Stars" zespołu Skillet. Po prostu słuchając jej zobaczyłam, mniej więcej to, co starałam się przelać na papier poniżej. Mam nadzieję, że choć w części udało mi się oddać towarzyszące temu emocje.

Nowy tydzień, populacja Asgardczyków w Jotunheimie wzrasta ;).

* * *

V

Minęły ponad dwa miesiące od podpisania traktatu pokojowego. Miesiące intensywnej pracy i rozwiązywania kolejnych problemów, niekiedy zupełnie nieprzewidywanych. Ostatecznie pod naporem obowiązków, Loki na stałe sprowadził do Asgardu Eldę, który miał być jego zastępcą i pomagać w coraz to liczniejszej grupie zadań. Także widok Jotunów na ulicach złotego królestwa nie budziła już aż takiej sensacji. Coraz częściej przybywali on Bifrostem do miasta, głównie by sprzedawać swoje wyroby rzemieślnicze. Oczywiście wiele jeszcze wody będzie musiało upłynąć, zanim tego typu kontakty staną się bardziej naturalne, ale pierwsze kroki zostały poczynione w dobrym kierunku. Ostatecznie tam gdzie w grę wchodziły interesy i pieniądze, ludzie znacznie łatwiej przymykali oko na fakt, że ktoś wygląda nieco odmiennie.

Sam Loki dzielił swój czas między obowiązki ambasadora, wizyty w bibliotece i rozrywki z Thorem oraz jego przyjaciółmi. Choć na te ostatnie nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, zawsze chętnie dołączał do nich, kiedy nadarzyła się sposobność. Oni zresztą też zdawali się nie mieć nic przeciwko temu. Może nie był tak zaprawiony w bojach i miał nieco inną hierarchię wartości, ale za to jego rozliczne sztuczki potrafiły szczerze rozbawić towarzystwo, tak że nawet na twarzy milczącego Hoguna zdarzał się zagościć uśmiech.

* * *

Był późny ranek, kiedy Loki zostawił Elbę z mniej istotnymi sprawami, a sam wymknął się do biblioteki, by skończyć czytać zaczętą kilka dni wcześniej lekturę. O tej porze miejsce to było niemal zupełnie opuszczone, nie wliczając jednego, niezbyt rozmownego bibliotekarza, który dla własnego spokoju starał się po prostu ignorować obecność Jotuna w jego sanktuarium.

Loki swoim zwyczajem wszedł między regały, usiadł na podłodze i zagłębił się w opasłym tomiszczu. Siedząc tam, zupełnie stracił poczucie czasu, gdy nagle nietypowy dźwięk wzbudził jego czujność. Po całej bibliotece roznosiło się ciche, nieregularne dudnienie. Jotun podniósł się i rozejrzał, ale dźwięk ewidentnie dochodził z zewnątrz. Odłożył książkę i podszedł do niewielkiego balkonu. Dopiero wtedy zrozumiał czego jest światkiem. Nad Asgardem padał deszcz.

Młody mag niepewnie wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, pozwalając, by ciepłe krople opadły na jego skórę. Było to niezwykłe zjawisko, gdyż niemal natychmiast zmieniały się one w drobne perełki i spadały na ziemię. Zauroczony tym zjawiskiem Loki wyszedł na zewnątrz. Deszcz spadał na jego ręce i barki, moczył głowę i ubrania. Wciąż będąc pod wrażeniem tego niezwykłego dla niego zjawiska, uniósł twarz do nieba i zamknąwszy oczy, pozwolił, by krople swobodnie po niej spływały. Deszcz był taki jak cały Asgard, ciepły i przyjemny, nijak nie podobny do lodowych zamieci Jotunheimu. Było w tym prostym przecież zjawisku coś tak magicznego, że przez dłuższą chwilę młody mag stał niczym oniemiały, chłonąc całym sobą to uczucie. Wielokrotnie był świadkiem deszczu w różnych zakątkach dziewięciu królestw. Praktycznie jednak nigdy nie miał okazji, doświadczać go, będąc w swej naturalnej formie. Schowany pod płaszczem magii, nie odczuwał tego w tak niezwykły sposób.

A potem opuścił głowę i spojrzał na swoje ręce, po których wciąż spływały powoli zamarzające krople. Skupił wolę i w jednej chwili na jego otwartej dłoni wyrósł artystyczny, lodowy kształt łączący krople, które zdołał pochwycić. Powtórzył tę sztuczkę kilkukrotnie, tworząc coraz to bardziej wymyśle dzieła. Woda z łatwością poddawała się jego magii, tak że jedynym ograniczeniem stała się wyobraźnia. W pewnej chwili nieregularne rzeźby znikły, a zastąpiła je niewielka sylwetka wilka. Był niedużo większy od jego dłoni, choć odwzorowany w najmniejszym szczególe. Loki uśmiechnął się do własnego dzieła i pozwolił mu biegać w powietrzu i chwytać malutką paszczą kolejne krople. A kiedy już miał wziąć go w rękę, niespodziewanie tuż obok pojawiła się sylwetka sarny. Wilk, niczym tknięty zwierzęcym instynktem, którego przecież nie powinien posiadać, pomknął za sarną. Oba lodowe twory biegły wokół Lokiego, coraz wyżej i wyżej, aż w końcu, kiedy znalazły się na wysokości jego twarzy, zamieniły się w dwa ptaki i uleciały w przestrzeń.

Jotun jeszcze przez moment patrzył za nimi w niebo, a potem się odwrócił i zobaczył stojącą w bibliotece królową Friggę. Przez bardzo długą chwilę nie wiedział jak zareagować, przyłapany na równie infantylnym zachowaniu. Czuł się całkowicie odkryty i miał świadomość, że władczyni Asgardu swym mądrym wzrokiem z pewnością to dostrzega. Teraz nie był w stanie niczego ukryć, zupełnie jakby wszystkie jego maski zmył ten letni deszcz. Był bezbronny.

A potem na twarzy królowej pojawił się łagodny uśmiech i nagle cały lęk go opuścił. Zupełnie jakby wbrew logice wiedział, że ona nie wykorzysta tej chwili słabości przeciwko niemu.

\- To było piękne – stwierdziła Frigga, podchodząc bliżej.

Loki wszedł do środka, po czym jednym gestem osuszył mokre ubranie i włosy. Coraz silniej czuł rosnące zażenowanie, przez co ciężko mu było spojrzeć w oczy kobiety. Zamiast tego ruszył w stronę regału i podniósł leżącą tam książkę.

\- W Jotunheimie nigdy nie pada deszcz – odparł, nie bardzo wiedząc, co w ogóle powiedzieć.

Wciąż czuł na sobie wzrok królowej, ale o dziwo nie niepokoiło go to, aż tak bardzo jak zapewne powinno. Ostatecznie zebrał się w sobie, odwzajemnił spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- W Asgardzie nawet deszcz jest wspaniały – dodał.

Frigga podeszła do balkonu i przez chwilę patrzyła na bębniące w niego krople.

\- Nie deszcz miałam na myśli. Masz niezwykły talent. Nie każdy z taką łatwością potrafi urzeczywistniać swoje wyobrażenia.

\- Nie wszystko było moim tworem – powiedział, również podchodząc bliżej.

Królowa uśmiechnęła się nieco bardziej otwarcie i po raz pierwszy w jej oczach dostrzegł coś więcej niż tylko wyuczoną uprzejmość. To było autentyczne rozbawienie i życzliwość.

\- Wybacz, nie mogłam się powstrzymać.

Loki pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- To raczej ja powinienem podziękować. To było… - nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że sam nie wie, co tak naprawdę chce powiedzieć. Cała ta sytuacja do tego stopnie wyprowadziła go ze zwykłego spokoju, tak bardzo poruszyła jakąś głęboko ukrytą strunę, że nie potrafił się teraz odnaleźć. Wśród magów Jotunheimu większość stanowili zwykli rzemieślnicy, on sam zresztą też nie uważał się za wybitnego mistrza w tej dziedzinie. Miał jednak skłonność do traktowania magii ,jako czegoś więcej niż tylko narzędzia. Było w niej piękno i artyzm. Do tej pory nie spotkał nikogo, kto podzielałby ten pogląd. Aż do teraz. Po tym krótkim pokazie wiedział już, że królowa, choć nie była praktykującym magiem, patrzyła na magię tak samo jak on. I to było… - piękne.

Dopiero gdy wypowiedział to zdanie, zdał sobie sprawę, że powtórzył jej własne słowa, co było tyleż zabawne, co poniekąd wzruszające.

Stali przez dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu, patrząc na moknący krajobraz na zewnątrz. Aż w końcu deszcz ustał i przez chmury ponownie zaczęło przebijać słońce.

Loki czuł narastającą potrzebę powiedzenia czegoś, w sumie to chciał powiedzieć wiele rzeczy, które w tej chwili podpowiadało mu serce, ale umysł ostygł już na tyle, że zdołał pohamować te zapędy. Musiał przypomnieć sobie gdzie jest i jaką pozycję zajmuje, a także, to że kobieta stojąca obok niego jest królową Asgardu. Toteż stał wciąż w milczeniu, dziwnie rozdarty między emocjami, a pragmatyzmem.

\- Gdybyś kiedyś zapragnął podyskutować na temat magii – w końcu ciszę przerwała Frigga – zapraszam cię do moich ogrodów, ambasadorze.

Jotun skłonił głowę.

\- To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt. Jeszcze większym honorem byłoby, gdybyś zechciała pani mówić do mnie po imieniu.

Ciepły uśmiech na twarzy królowej mógłby rozmrozić wszystkie lody Jotunheimu.

\- Oczywiście, Loki.

* * *

Loki nikomu nie zamierzał się zwierzać z tego niezwykłego spotkania z królową. Wszystko co wtedy się wydarzyło, zachował tylko dla siebie. Z czasem, kiedy emocje w pełni zostały opanowane i mógł spojrzeć na to nieco chłodniejszym okiem, widział wyraźnie jak bardzo tego dnia się wygłupił. Okazał słabość, na którą nie powinien sobie pozwolić. Teraz jednak w żaden sposób nie mógł już tego naprawić, a gdzieś w głębi nawet nie chciał. Po prawdzie to zwyczajnie czuł specyficzną dumę, że sama królowa w tak pozytywnych słowach wypowiadała się o jego umiejętnościach. Przynajmniej dla niej to nie były tylko kuglarskie sztuczki.

Kiedy wieczorem zszedł do wspólnej sali na wieczerzę, był już całkowicie spokojny, a wręcz przekonany, że nie zamuruje go tak jak wcześniej na widok Friggi. Po prawdzie jednak nie mógł się o tym przekonać, bo zastał tam jedynie Thora w towarzystwie trzech wojowników. Bez wahania podszedł bliżej, przywitał się gestem głowy i usiadł na jednym z wolnych miejsc. Niemal natychmiast Volstagg podsunął mu kufel pełny piwa.

\- To chyba kiepski pomysł, jeśli ostatni raz jadłem rano – skomentował propozycję Jotun.

\- Mój drogi, niebieski chłopcze, piwo nigdy nie jest kiepskim pomysłem – odparł mężczyzna, który najwyraźniej nie jeden kufel miał już za sobą.

\- Wobec takiego argumentu, pozostaję bezbronny – mówiąc to Loki pociągnął głęboki łyk gęstego trunku. Szybko jednak poprawił go porcją mięsa z dużej patery na środku stołu. Zdążył się już nauczyć, że asgardzkie piwo bywa mordercze.

\- Może w takim razie powinieneś częściej coś jeść – dorzucił od siebie Thor, wygrażając magowi nogą od kurczaka. – Może gdzieś między ślęczeniem w biurze, a chowaniem się w bibliotece. Przecież żadna z tych książek ci nie ucieknie.

\- Pola treningowe również stale są na swoim miejscu, a jednak bywasz tam codziennie, książę.

\- Prawdziwy wojownik nigdy nie osiada na laurach.

\- Dobry mag, również.

Thor zaśmiał się, machając od niechcenia ręką.

\- Jak tam sobie chcesz, ambasadorze. Ostatecznie nie jestem twoją matką, żeby cię gonić do zjedzenia obiadu.

To był typowy przytyk w wykonaniu Thora. Za każdym razem kiedy Loki określał go mianem „księcia", ten odwdzięczał się nazywając Jotuna „ambasadorem", a samo to słowo ociekało wręcz sarkazmem. Był to dość dziwaczny układ. Ze wszystkimi pozostałym kompanami następcy tronu, Loki od pewnego czasu był po imieniu, z wyjątkiem właśnie Thora. Obaj trwali w zaparte, w tej oficjalnej formie, choć było w tym dużo więcej przekory niż rzeczywistej uprzejmości.

Dalej temat rozmowy zszedł na nową miłość Fandrala, już chyba czwartą od kiedy Loki przybył do Asgardu. Wojownik rozwodził się nad wdziękami jakiejś córki dyplomaty, która właśnie wraz z ojcem odwiedza złote królestwo. Naraz jednak lekką rozmowę przerwało pojawienie się magicznego kruka, który wylądował na stole tuż około Lokiego. Młody Jotun bez wahania wyjął zwój z pojemnika na grzbiecie ptaka i wzrokiem przeleciał jego zawartość.

W jednej chwili opuściło go całe dobre samopoczucie.

* * *

Thor nie miał pojęcia czy Jotun może zbladnąć, ale w momencie kiedy Loki odczytał wiadomość, jego twarzy przybrała dziwnie niezdrowy, szary odcień. Wcześniejszy lekko kpiący uśmiech znikł momentalnie i zastąpił go skupiony, żeby nie powiedzieć zmartwiony wyraz twarzy.

\- Złe wieści? – zapytał następca tronu.

Loki w pierwszej chwili nic nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego powtórnie przejrzał zawartość zwoju. Potem niespodziewanie wstał od stołu i skłonił się pozostałym.

\- Wybaczcie, ale muszę was opuścić.

I nie pozwalając im powiedzieć ani słowa, bardzo szybkim krokiem oddalił się.

Thor spojrzał po towarzyszach lekko zdumiony.

\- Z pewnością były to złe wieści – skwitował po chwili Hogun, wciąż patrząc w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed momentem siedział młody Jotun. – Wyglądał na bardzo wzburzonego.

\- A to u niego raczej niecodzienne – dodał od siebie Volstagg.

Thor zamyślił się, jednocześnie tracąc całkowicie zainteresowanie wieczerzą. Teoretycznie to nie była jego sprawa. Gdyby wiadomość miała charakter dyplomatyczny, to z pewnością Loki by się nią podzielił. Skoro zachował jej treść dla siebie, najwyraźniej nie była przeznaczona dla ich uszu. Nie mniej jego wyraz twarzy nie dawał mu spokoju. Opanowany mag rzadko ukazywał swoje prawdziwe emocje, zwykle chowając je pod maską uprzejmości, ewentualnie specyficznej przekory. Tymczasem teraz zdenerwowanie niemal wylało się na jego twarz i nijak nie zdołał tego ukryć. Thor odniósł wręcz wrażenie, że resztką sił zdołał się normalnie pożegnać i wyszedł tak szybko, uciekł niemal, by nie zdradzać się z niczym więcej.

Tknięty tak ciekawością, jak i niepokojem, Thor wstał od stołu i bez słowa ruszył w stronę wyjścia, odprowadzany podejrzliwymi spojrzeniami pozostałych wojowników.

Po kilku minutach znalazł się przed drzwiami do komnaty Lokiego. Ostatni raz był tutaj, kiedy za namową matki postanowił zaprosić Jotuna na polowanie. Mimo, że minęły od tego czasu ledwie trzy miesiące, to wydawało się to odległą przeszłością. Wtedy Thor traktował go praktycznie jak wroga, tymczasem teraz był niemal… Książę zamyślił się na chwilę. Jeśli kilka miesięcy temu ktoś powiedziałby mu, że zacznie uważać Jotuna za swojego przyjaciela i kompana, to zwyczajnie by go wyśmiał, jednak teraz naprawdę zaczynał to w ten sposób postrzegać. Co prawda czasami Loki potrafił wyprowadzić go z równowagi, ale z drugiej strony jego opowieści były ciekawe, sztuczki potrafiły rozbawić niemal każdego, a wiedza musiała budzić respekt. Może nie był wojownikiem w asgardzkim znaczeniu tego słowa, ale z pewnością był cennym towarzyszem.

A teraz wydarzyło się dla niego coś złego i Thor nie zamierzał pozostać bierny. Podszedł do drzwi i już zamierzał zapukać, kiedy te otworzyły się gwałtownie, w skutek czego następca tronu staną twarzą w twarz z Lokim.

Młody Jotun wzdrygnął się nieznacznie. Ewidentnie był czymś bardzo przejęty i zaniepokojony. Do tego stopnia, że nie potrafił ukryć tego pod maską uprzejmości, choć bardzo się starał.

\- Wybacz, książę, ale muszę cię przeprosić – odparł po chwili dziwnie sztucznym, niemal wymuszonym tonem, po czym wyminął wojownika i ruszył wzdłuż korytarza.

Thor jednak go uprzedził, postąpił dwa kroki i chwycił Jotuna za ramię.

\- Co się dzieje, Loki?

Mag zatrzymał się w pół kroku i westchnął ciężko, jakby starając się zapanować nad sobą.

\- Muszę niezwłocznie wrócić do Jotunheimu. Mój ojciec dołączył do przodków.

Niemal natychmiast Thor puścił jego ramię. Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć na taką wiadomość, więc jedynie skinął głową, pozwalając tym samym, by Loki się oddalił.

* * *

Utgard przywitał go nad wyraz przyjazną pogodą. Bezchmurne, rozgwieżdżone niebo i niemal zupełny brak wiatru, powodował, że podróż od Bifrostu do stolicy zajęła niewiele czasu. Zresztą nawet gdyby było inaczej, Loki pewnie i tak nie zwróciłby na to uwagi. Jego myśli krążyły wokół śmierci ojca, a ściśnięte gardło nie pozwalało mu spokojnie oddychać. Opuścił Asgard w wielkim pośpiechu, zabierając tylko kilka niezbędnych drobiazgów i przekazując Eldzie wszystkie ważne informacje. Na czas nieobecności jego uczeń miał przejąć obowiązki ambasadora, i choć Loki widział jak bardzo jest przerażony tą perspektywą, to nie miał czasu, ani cierpliwości, żeby się nad tym pochylać. Będzie o tym myślał później. Tymczasem właśnie dotarł do pałacu i oddawszy kaara w ręce sługi, szybkim krokiem poszedł do środka. Tam otrzymał od jednego ze strażników informacje, że Helblindi oczekuje go w swoich komnatach. Nie tracąc zbyt wiele czasu na wysłuchiwanie słów współczucia, czym prędzej udał się tamtym kierunku. Znał tę drogę doskonale, wszak na przestrzeni lat przemierzał ją tysiące razy. Po niespełna dwóch minutach stanął przed masywnymi drzwiami. Zapukał i nacisnął klamkę, kiedy usłyszał zaproszenie.

Helblindi stał przy oknie i opierał się do szeroki, kamienny parapet. Twarz miał zmęczoną, ramiona dziwnie opuszczone, a plecy zgarbione. Obecny był również Byleistr, który siedział na sofie po przeciwnej stronie pokoju. Na jego wyglądzie śmierć Laufreya nie odcisnęła takiego piętna, jednak znikł całkowicie zwyczajowy uśmieszek, a zastąpiła go irytacja. Musieli chyba dyskutować o jakiś nieprzyjemnych kwestiach, kiedy przerwało im zjawienie się Lokiego.

\- Bracie - powitał go Helblindi, podchodząc bliżej i kładąc swoją wielką dłoń na ramieniu młodszego Jotuna. - Widzę, że nie traciłeś czasu.

\- Wyruszyłem natychmiast, jak tylko otrzymałem twoją wiadomość.

Loki spojrzał w stronę drugiego brata i przywitał go gestem głowy. Byleistr machnął jedynie od niechcenia ręką i nic nie odpowiedział. Ewidentnie był czymś zdenerwowany.

\- Kiedy to się stało?

Helblindi wyprostował się i spojrzał gdzieś powyżej.

\- Dziś rano. Ojciec niedomagał już od paru dni. Norny były jednak dla niego łaskawe, nie cierpiał długo.

Ta informacja dziwnie zabolała Lokiego. Widząc jednak zbolałą twarz Helblindiego, wziął głęboki wdech i opanował nagłe wzburzenie.

\- Dlaczego nie wezwałeś mnie wcześniej? - zapytał, kiedy już zapanował nad głosem.

\- Bo jest upartym turem - mruknął ze swego miejsca Byleistr.

Naraz przyczyna jego zdenerwowania stała się niemal oczywista.

\- Zachowaj swój gniew na lepszą okazję - warknął przez ramię najstarszy Jotun, a potem zwrócił się ponownie do Lokiego. - Ojciec prosił mnie, bym tego nie robił.

Młody mag spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. Ewidentnie obaj bracia byli przy łożu śmierci Laufreya. Czemu więc ten nie życzył sobie jego obecności?

\- Nie chciał odrywać cię od twoich obowiązków - odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie Helblindi. - Twierdził, że rozstał się z tobą w pokoju, przed twoją podróżą do Asgardu i uważał, że oglądanie jego konania w żaden sposób ci nie pomoże. Nie mogłem sprzeciwiać się jego woli, zresztą nawet nie chciałem, bo sądzę, iż miał rację. Jak zapewne się już domyślasz Byleistr jest innego zdania.

\- To było draństwo, wezwać Lokiego dopiero po fakcie. Miał prawo się chociaż pożegnać - mruknął drugi brat, nie zaszczycając starszego nawet spojrzeniem.

Najmłodszy Jotun przez moment milczał, starając się pozbierać myśli. Logicznie analizując sytuację, rozumiał pobudki ojca. Jego obecność tutaj i tak niczego by nie zmieniła. Chociaż zabolała go ta informacja, to miał pełną świadomość, że w obecnej chwili podobne rozważania i spory były ostatnią potrzebną im rzeczą. Dlatego po raz drugi powściągnął emocje i odezwał się głosem może nie całkiem spokojnym, ale przynajmniej opanowanym.

\- To i tak już nic nie zmieni. Mogę go pożegnać teraz.

Helblindi skinął głową i poprowadził brata do komnat ojca. Niczym złowrogi cień podążył za nimi Byleistr.

Laufrey leżał na swoim łóżku, teraz do wysokości piersi przykryty czarnym całunem. Jego ciało miało już szary, niemal ziemisty kolor, a twarz choć spokojna, była wyraźnie zmieniona przez starość i chorobę. Absolutnie nie wyglądał jakby spał. Bezsprzecznie był martwy. Loki podszedł bliżej zostawiając braci z tyłu. Nie czuł potrzeby mówienia czegokolwiek, nie miało to zresztą żadnego sensu. Ojciec przebywał już wśród przodków, a to była jedynie jego pozostałość. Smutna pamiątka po wielkim królu, który przyniósł Jotunheimowi tyleż chwały, co rozpaczy.

Młody mag stał w milczeniu przez kilka minut, a potem przyłożył pięść do serca i skłonił się nisko.

Nim zaczną przygotowania do pogrzebu, została jeszcze jedna kwestia do potwierdzenia. Kwestia o której w gniewie Byleistr z pewnością nie pamiętał. Loki odwrócił się i zachowując kamienną twarz, podszedł do starszego z braci.

\- Umarł król. Niech żyje król - powiedział, przyklękając przed Helblindim.

Konsternacja trwała zaledwie kilka sekund, a potem w jego ślady poszedł Byleistr. Mógł być zły na brata, ale to w rzeczywistości niczego nie zmieniało. Wszak przysięgali go wspierać.

\- Wstańcie synowie Jotunheimu - odparł oficjalnie Helblindi, po czym dodał lekko drżącym głosem. - Dziękuję wam, bracia.

* * *

Thor przez dwa dni nie potrafił jakoś niczym zająć umysłu. Ani ćwiczenia, ani jedzenie nawet towarzystwo nie było w stanie całkowicie rozproszyć nieprzyjemnych myśli. Wciąż miał przed oczami wyraz twarzy Lokiego, kiedy rozstali się po niespodziewanej informacji. Nagle jakby zgubił wszystkie swoje maski i całkowicie się odsłonił. Jeszcze próbował walczyć, zachować pozory spokoju, ale jak na dłoni było widać jego emocje, zdziwienie, nerwowość, a przede wszystkim ból. Ta wiadomość nim wstrząsnęła, zapewne znaczenie bardziej niż pragnął to okazać. I właśnie przez to, Thor nie mógł wymazać tego wspomnienia ze swojego umysłu. Nie przypuszczał, że cokolwiek będzie w stanie tak dotknąć tego opanowanego Jotuna. A młody książę mimo całej swej arogancji i buty, nienawidził, kiedy któryś z jego towarzyszy cierpiał, nawet jeśli nie znali się długo.

Trzeciego dnia do Asgardu dotarło zaproszenie na pogrzeb króla Jotunheimu. Początkowo Odyn planował wysłać tam jednego ze swoich zauszników. Jednak kiedy tylko Thor usłyszał o tym pomyśle, sam zaproponował się do tej misji. Równie ochoczo dołączyła do niego Sif i trzech wojowników, choć co prawda uczynili to bardziej w trosce o następce tronu, niż z potrzeby pożegnanie Laufreya. Nie mniej następnego dnia rano stawili się w Obserwatorium, skąd dzięki pomocy Heimdalla przenieśli się do mroźnej i nieprzyjaznej krainy Lodowych Gigantów.

Pojawili się w miejscu, które zostało wyznaczone jako przystań Bifrostu w Jotunheimie. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy powstała tutaj cała infrastruktura związana z kontaktami z Asgardem. Prócz pilnujących tego miejsca strażników, wokoło pojawiło się kilka budynków, głównie na potrzeby handlu, strawy lub ewentualnego noclegu. Nieopodal znajdowały się też liczne zagrody, w których powarkiwały wielkie, włochate bestie.

Kiedy Thor i jego kompani wyszli z pozostawionego przez Bifrost kręgu, zbliżył się do nich jeden z przebywających nieopodal Jotunów. Skłonił się nieznacznie na powitanie.

\- Jestem Tengal, czekałem na wasze przybycie. Chodźcie ze mną - powiedział i bez zbędnych formalności poprowadził ich w stronę zagród.

Naraz Thor zrozumiał konsternację Lokiego, kiedy ten po raz pierwszy miał dosiąść konia.

\- Chyba nie sądzisz, że pojedziemy na tych bestiach? - odezwał się Volstagg, głosem ledwo ukrywającym strach.

\- Dzięki temu będziemy w Utgardzie na czas. Piechotą dotarlibyście na miejsce dopiero wieczorem - odpowiedział Jotun, po czym na chwilę zniknął w jednej z zagród, by wyjść w towarzystwie czarnego kaara. - To jest stara i spokojna samica, nie będzie sprawiać problemów - dodał, podając mężczyźnie lejce.

Zwierzę bez wahania podeszło bliżej i zanurzył wielki nos w brodzie wojownika. Ten wzdrygnął się, tłumiąc krzyk, po czym z ogromną niechęcią i oporem poklepał szczyt głowy bestii.

\- Śmiało przyjacielu, są wygodniejsze niż można by przypuszczać - zachęcił go Fandral, który już siedział na grzbiecie burego stwora.

Idąc za śladem blondwłosego wojownika, Thor odebrał lejce z rąk Jotuna. Wciągnął rękę w stronę szarego łba zwierzęcia i pamiętając jak Loki postępował ze swoim kaarem, potarmosił włochate ucho. Z paszczy bestii dobyło się coś na kształt niezwykle potężnego mruczenia kota, a potem otarła głowę o tors księcia. Zachęcony tym zachowaniem złapał za siodło i wskoczył na grzbiet stwora. Było to dość dalekie od siedzenia na koniu, bardziej przypominało łóżko wodne, gdyż zwierzę miał bardzo gęstą sierść i niezwykle giętki kręgosłup, było też znacznie bardziej ruchliwe.

Po paru minutach wszyscy zdołali zasiąść na grzbietach kaarów i wtedy Jotun poprowadził ich na południe, w stronę Utgardu. Jazda była dość szalona, bo bestie zdawały się za nic mieć wydawane im polecenia, a raczej w przypadku niektórych błagalne jęki. Zamiast tego zwierzęta podążały za przewodzącym im Jotunem, z niezwykłą gracją pokonując śnieżne zaspy i skalne rozpadliny. Biegły szybko i niestrudzenie, przeskakując przeszkody wielkimi susami, a czasami odbijając gwałtownie w bok.

Thor zaczynał obawiać się rychłego powrotu wcześniej zjedzonego śniadania, na szczęście stolica pojawiła się na horyzoncie dość szybko. Kiedy dotarli pod mury miasta, bestie opanowały się nieco i już spokojniej weszły przez wielkie kamienne wrota. Ostatecznie zatrzymali się w okolicy podobnych zagród jak te widziane przy Bifroście.

\- Mam nadzieję, że podróż wam się podobała, Asgardczycy - odezwał się Jotun, kiedy zsiadł ze swojego kaara.

Thor nie mógł odeprzeć wrażenia, że Lodowy Gigant uśmiechnął się przez chwilę z nietajoną satysfakcją. Może to było tylko wisielcze poczucie humoru, a może zwyczajna złośliwość, nie mniej tym razem młody książę powściągnął gniew i odparł ze sztucznym rozbawieniem.

\- Zaprawdę, było to niezapomniane doświadczenie.

Jotun nic nie odpowiedział, odebrał od nich pozostałe zwierzęta, a gdy te znalazły się w zagrodach, poprowadził ich wzdłuż ulic stolicy prosto do siedziby władcy.

Miasto było dziwnie ciche i spokoje. Widzieli nielicznych Lodowych Gigantów, którzy obserwowali ich z okien domów lub schodzili im z drogi, jeśli przypadkiem ich ścieżki się krzyżowały. Nikt się do nich nie odzywał, nikt też ich nie zaczepiał, nawet nie wskazywał palcem. Może nie byli już śmiertelnymi wrogami, ale z pewnością nie można było powiedzieć, że stali się oczekiwanymi gośćmi.

\- Pusto tu - rzuciła Sif.

\- Większość mieszkańców jest pod pałacem i na głównym trakcie, gdzie będzie szedł kondukt - wyjaśnił Jotun.

\- Kiedy odbędzie się pogrzeb?

\- Wkrótce.

To musiało im wystarczyć za całą odpowiedź. Dotarli do pałacu od jego północnej strony i tam rzeczywiście było znacznie tłoczniej. Na rozległym placu przed lodowa budowlą i wzdłuż drogi prowadzącej na wschód, stały milczące tłumy. Było to niezwykłe zjawisko, bo choć widzieli przed sobą setki, jeśli nie tysiące Lodowych Gigantów, to panowała niemal nienaturalna cisza. Nikt nie płakał, nie rozmawiał, nawet młodzi Jotuni zdawali się być nad wyraz spokojni. Trudno było powiedzieć, czy był to niemy wyraz rozpaczy po śmierci władcy, czy właśnie wręcz przeciwnie.

\- Tędy - mruknął przewodnik, po czym poprowadził ich bocznym wejściem do pałacu.

Chwilę później znaleźli się w olbrzymiej sali, również wypełnionej milczącymi Gigantami, gdzie na samym końcu stał wysoki lodowy tron. W jego siedzisko wbita była zdobna, czarna włócznia, którą otaczała bryła lodu, tak że tylko mniej niż połowa jej długości pozostawała na wierzchu. Kiedy Thor i jego kompani podeszli bliżej, zobaczyli że pośrodku sali znajduje się szeroki i głęboki otwór, zapewne będący przyszłym miejscem wiecznego spoczynku zmarłego króla.

Oczekiwanie przedłużało się, a Thor coraz dotkliwiej odczuwał panujący tutaj mróz. Co prawda bezwietrzna pogoda na zewnątrz była i tak przyjemniejsza niż to, co zastali ostatnio, nie mniej stojąc w bezruchu, coraz bardziej czuł drętwienie mięśni. W końcu jednak usłyszeli nieznaczne poruszenie, by w końcu zobaczyć jak przez otwarte wrota wszedł do środka kondukt pogrzebowy.

Na samym początku szło sześciu rosłych Jotunów, którzy na swoich barkach nieśli długą, lodową trumnę. Była na tyle przezroczysta, że bez trudu można było zobaczyć zatopione w niej ciało Laufreya. Król leżał na wznak, w pancerzu i z bronią, jak przystało na odchodzącego wojownika. Co prawda z tego, co Thor dowiedział się od ojca, to Laufrey zmarł w łóżku, powalony chorobą, nie można mu jednak było odmówić, że przez wieki wojował wielokrotnie z wrogami Jotunheimu. Thor również zaliczał się do tego grona, ale w obliczu śmierci, czuł specyficzny respekt i szacunek nawet dla przeciwnika na polu walki.

Kiedy trumna mijała tłumy, kolejni Jotuni przykładali pięści do piersi i pochylali głowy, w tym samym geście, jaki Thor wielokrotnie wiedział u Lokiego.

Tuż za trumną podążał samotny Jotun przepasany skórzanymi pasami ze srebrnymi wstawkami. Głowę trzymał wysoko i nie oglądał się na boki. Thor nie miał wątpliwości, że właśnie patrzy na nowego króla Jotunheimu - Helblindiego. Gdyby jednak pojawiły się jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, to widok dwóch znajomych twarzy musiałby je rozwiać. Tuż za nim szli bowiem Byleistr i Loki. Ten drugi, kiedy dostrzegł ich stojących pośród Jotunów, nieznacznie skinął głową na powitanie. Thor odpowiedział tym samym.

Cała uroczystość odbywała się w całkowitej ciszy. Nie było przemów nad ciałem zmarłego, chwalenia jego zasług i opłakiwania śmierci. Nic, tylko niemy szacunek wyrażany w pochylonych głowach. Kiedy kondukt dotarł do przygotowanego otworu, trumna powoli została do niego opuszczona, aż w końcu opadła na dno z głuchym dudnieniem, które echem rozniosło się po sali. Trzej synowie króla jeszcze przez chwilę stali na skraju otworu, po czym wykonali ten sam gest, co wszyscy inni Jotuni. Następnie Loki skinął głową dwóm Lodowym Gigantom, którzy natychmiast podeszli bliżej. W odróżnieniu od większości zebranych, ubrani byli podobnie jak najmłodszy z braci, w czarne szaty, zapewne więc tak samo jak on władali magią. Zatrzymali się po dwóch przeciwnych stronach otworu i przyłożyli dłonie do jego krawędzi. Salę wypełniło blade niebieskie światło, a po chwili otwór zasklepił się nową warstwą kryształowo czystego lodu.

Jotuni kolejno podnosili głowy i opuszczali ręce, nikt nie ruszył się jednak z miejsca. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili jako pierwsi poruszyli się Loki i Byleistr. Obaj podeszli do tronu, po czym młodszy z braci dotknął bryły lodu, która skruszyła się i rozpadła na wiele małych fragmentów. Wtedy też starszy z nich wyciągnął włócznię i razem zbliżyli się do trzeciego brata. Ten skinął głową i bez słowa przyjął wyciągniętą w jego stronę broń.

\- Dzieci Jotunheimu - zawołał donośnym głosem Byleistr. - Oto Helblindi Laufreyson, nasz nowy król.

Po tak długiej ciszy, gwałtownie wypowiedziane słowa poniosły się mocnym echem po całej sali i dalej na zewnątrz. A kiedy bracia przyklęknęli w hołdzie nowemu władcy, w jego ślady poszli wszyscy pozostali zebrani w sali.

Thor przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się Helblindiemu, zastanawiając się jednocześnie jakim królem będzie. Z pewnością miał wsparcie w swoich braciach, którzy bardziej dosadnie nie mogli okazać mu oddania. Czy jednak będzie lepszym władcą niż Laufrey? Patrząc na tę zatwardziałą, nieco wręcz srogą twarz Lodowego Giganta, trudno było przewidzieć.

Minęło jeszcze trochę czasu nim sala tronowa zaczęła pustoszeć. Thor zastanawiał się, co powinien teraz uczynić. Nigdy nie był dobry w podobnych, dyplomatycznych działaniach, zwłaszcza, że tutejsze zwyczaje dalekie były od tego, co znał z Asgardu. Odwrócił się w stronę ich przewodnika, ale ten gdzieś zniknął, a może po prostu był nie do rozpoznania w tłumie innych Jotunów.

Na ratunek przyszła mu Sif, która pociągnęła go za ramię w stronę przodu sali i stojących tam synów Laufreya.

\- Bądź pozdrowiony królu Helblindi - powiedziała, kłaniając się nieznacznie. - Przybyliśmy w imieniu Asgardu, by oddać hołd twemu ojcu, jak i złożyć nasze wyrazy współczucia.

Najstarszy z braci zwrócił się w ich stronę i również skinął głową.

\- Dziękuję. Jestem zaszczycony, że sam następca tronu, wraz ze swymi przyjaciółmi, odpowiedział na nasze zaproszenie - odparł formalnym tonem, który jednak szybko przeszedł w nieco łagodniejszą nutę. - Loki wiele mi o was opowiadał. Jestem wdzięczny, że tak życzliwie przyjęliście mojego brata pod swoim dachem.

\- Loki robi wiele dobrego, by naprawić stosunki między naszymi królestwami - powiedział Thor podchodząc bliżej.

\- Mogę więc mieć nadzieję, że nie jest to nasze ostatnie spotkanie. Wierzę, że następne będzie w przyjemniejszych okolicznościach - dodał Helblindi, po czym powtórnie skinął głową. - A teraz wybaczcie, mam jeszcze wiele spraw do uporządkowania po śmierci ojca.

Thor uśmiechnął się i pożegnał nowego króla. Już wiedział, że mimo wcześniejszych obaw Helblindi znacząco różnił się od Laufreya. Przede wszystkim nie uważał ich za wrogów, a nawet jeśli, to doskonale się z tym krył.

\- Dziękuję wam za przybycie - odezwał się Loki, podchodząc bliżej.

Jego twarz odzyskała zwykły mu neutralnie uprzejmy wyraz. Thor przyjął to z pewną ulgą, obawiał się, czy śmierć ojca nie wstrząsnęła nim za bardzo. Najwyraźniej jednak był twardszy niż można by przypuszczać.

\- Ostatnim razem nie miałem okazji zbytnio zwiedzić Jotunheimu - rzucił Thor, uśmiechając się łobuzersko.

\- W takim razie teraz masz ku temu sposobność, książę. Niestety w naszym zwyczaju nie ma ucztowania po pogrzebie, jeśli jednak zechcecie mi towarzyszyć do cytadeli, to tam będę mógł was należycie ugościć.

\- Wiesz dobrze, że ani mnie, ani Volstagga nie trzeba dwa razy zapraszać na ucztę.

Młody Jotun uśmiechnął się nieco szczerzej i poprowadził ich do wyjścia z sali tronowej.

* * *

\- Tylko nie mówcie, że znów przyjdzie nam jechać na tych przerośniętych sierściuchach - jęknął Volstagg, kiedy zbliżyli się do zagród kaarów przy bramie miasta. - Naprawdę nie możesz odczynić swojej magii i przenieść nas od razu na miejsce.

Loki zaśmiał się krótko i pokręcił głową.

\- O taką magię to musisz prosić Wszechojca. Ja mogę teleportować siebie, ewentualnie jedną osobę ze sobą i to na niewielką odległość.

\- Spokojnie przyjacielu, pierwszy raz jest zawsze najgorszy - dodał Fandral, klepiąc kompana po ramieniu. Volstagg spojrzał na niego podejrzanie, wyraźnie wyczuwając dwuznaczność tej wypowiedzi. Typowe dla tego kobieciarza.

O dziwo jednak droga w stronę cytadeli rozpoczęła się znacznie spokojniej. Loki dosiadł swoją Urzę i poprowadził ich traktem na wschód od miasta. Tym razem bestie nie biegły tak szaleńczo do przodu, co prawda dalej przeskakiwały przeszkody z niezwykła zwinnością i czasami potrafiły niespodziewanie skręcić lub obrócić się, by dziabnąć w ucho sąsiada, ale ogólnie jechały znacznie bardziej rozważnie i bez wcześniejszego szaleństwa.

\- Kaary są zwierzętami stadnymi - wytłumaczył im Jotun, kiedy podjęli tę kwestię w rozmowie. - Zawsze będą się zachowywać adekwatnie do zachowania lidera czyli tego zwierzęcia, które prowadzi całą sforę. A konkretniej tego, kto go dosiada. Najwyraźniej wasz przewodnik postanowił sprawdzić czy wytrzymacie taką przejażdżkę i puścił lidera swobodnie. Urza wie, że nie toleruję takiego zachowania i jest mi posłuszna, gdybym pozwolił jej szaleć, to zapewne w cytadeli bylibyśmy dwukrotnie szybciej, aczkolwiek przypuszczam, że niektórzy mogliby to odchorować.

Niespodziewanie kiedy to mówił, usłyszeli potężne dudnienie. Obrócili się w stronę sporego klifu, który górował nad nimi po lewej stronie. Dostrzegli Jotuna dosiadającego wielkiego, czarnego kaara. Ten zwolnił nieznacznie, kiedy zrównał się z nimi, spojrzał w ich kierunku i machnął ręką. Nie odezwał się ponad to, tylko pognał szybciej bestię, która warknęła gardłowo i przyśpieszyła kroku, by w kilku potężnych susach zniknąć między skałami.

Dopiero po chwili Thor rozpoznał tego Lodowego Giganta, choć na pierwszy rzut oka wszyscy wyglądają tak samo.

\- To był twój brat, Byleistr, prawda? - uprzedziła go Sif.

Jotun skinął głową.

\- Wraca do swojego Legionu, musi przekazać wieści.

Thor nic nie dodał od siebie, zamiast tego zamyślił się na dłuższą chwilę. Jemu również kiedyś przyjdzie zmierzyć się z podobnym wyzwaniem. Wszechojciec też nie był już młody i trudno przewidzieć jak długo dane mu będzie jeszcze pełnić rządy. Czy gdyby teraz nagle zmarł, albo podupadł znacząco na zdrowiu, Thor umiałby się odnaleźć w sytuacji? Czy stanąłby na wysokości zadania tak jak robią to Loki i jego bracia? A może pogrążyłby Asgard w chaosie? Z ciężkim westchnieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że im więcej przebywa z tym Jotunem, tym więcej rodzi się w nim wątpliwości odnośnie własnych umiejętności rządzenia.

Dotarli do cytadeli późnym wieczorem, kiedy drogę oświetlały im jedynie gwiazdy, tutaj znacznie lepiej widoczne niż w jasno oświetlonym złotym mieście. Szpiczasta forteca jedną stroną przylegała do stromego zbocza góry i w żaden sposób nie przypominała lodowych budowli Utgardu. Bez wątpienia w jej powstaniu maczały palce krasnoludy.

Kiedy wjechali na dziedziniec, zostali przywitani przez siwego Jotuna, zarządcę cytadeli.

\- Zostaliśmy uprzedzeni, że przybędziesz z gośćmi, mistrzu. Przygotowaliśmy wieczerzę i odpowiednie pokoje - powiedział głosem ostrym, choć nie pozbawionym specyficznego szacunku. - Witajcie, Asgardczycy. Nie sądziłem, że dożyję czasów, gdy będę was witać inaczej niż włócznią.

Thor zastanawiał się czy stary Jotun cieszy się, czy raczej żałuje tej zmiany. Postanowił jednak zignorować te wątpliwości.

\- Jesteśmy wdzięczni za gościnę, choć ubolewam, że odbywa się ona w tak smutnych okolicznościach - odparł oficjalnie, gestem głowy witając zarządcę.

\- Trzeba szukać pocieszenia w myśli, że mamy nowego, wspaniałego króla, który poprowadzi Jotunheim do chwały - odpowiedział Jotun, po raz wtóry kłaniając się Lokiemu.

\- Chodźmy do środka - odparł ten - pamiętaj, że Asgardczycy gorzej znoszą klimat Jotunheimu niż my.

Zarządca skinął głową i poprowadził ich w głąb twierdzy. Idąc długimi korytarzami, widzieli kilkunastu młodszych lub starszych Jotunów tak mężczyzn jak i kobiet, a także dwóch całkiem młodych dzieciaków, którzy byli niżsi nawet od Volstagga. Wszyscy oni ubrani w podobne do Lokiego, ciemne szaty, musieli władać Seidr. Thor pamiętał z wcześniejszych opowieści ich towarzysza, że cytadela stanowiła dom dla uzdolnionych magicznie Jotunów, którzy pragnęli rozwijać swoje umiejętności. Po prawdzie jednak i tutaj, podobnie jak w stolicy, mieszkańcy patrzyli na Asgardczyków z daleko posuniętą rezerwą. Nie trudno było się dziwić, większość z nich albo nigdy wcześniej nie widziała obywateli złotego królestwa, albo walczyła z nimi w ostatniej wojnie.

Nie mniej kiedy dotarli do dużej, przestronnej sali, przywitał ich stół obficie zastawiony potrawami, a co więcej w pomieszczeniu rozstawiono wysokie żeliwne stojaki, w których płonęły duże drewniane kłody. Dzięki temu panowała tam całkiem przyjemna atmosfera, zwłaszcza jeśli porównać ją do tego, co było na zewnątrz.

Rozsiedli się wygodnie i zaczęli częstować nieco dziwnymi, ale w sumie całkiem smacznymi potrawami Lodowych Gigantów. Co prawda Thor wolał się nie zastanawiać, co tak na prawdę jedzą i piją, ani czemu tutejsze wino ma nieco krwisty posmak, bo mógłby całkowicie stracić apetyt. Zamiast tego czas mijał im na komentowaniu wszystkich różnic jakie widzieli między swoimi królestwami, od pogody rozpoczynając, na różnych zwyczajach kończąc.

* * *

Było długo po północy, kiedy rozeszli się do przygotowanych dla nich komnat. Tam również rozpalone były ognie, dzięki którym spędzenie w nich nocy nie wydawało się już tak ciężkie. Mimo to Thor nie potrafił zaznać spokojnego snu. Przekładał się tylko z boku na bok, dziwnie rozdrażniony. Zbyt wiele myśli kłębiło się w jego głowy, zbyt wiele ciężkich decyzji. Ostatecznie coraz bardziej zirytowany, wstał z łóżka i wyszedł z pokoju, licząc, że słudzy nie zdążyli jeszcze uprzątnąć stołów po uczcie. Czuł suchość w gardle i nie pogardziłby jeszcze jednym pucharkiem wina.

Kiedy wszedł do sali, uderzył go chłód. Rzeczywiście stół stał wciąż nietknięty, ale ognie zostały wygaszone, a co więcej otwarte były drzwi prowadzące na niewielki taras. Ku swemu zdumieniu kiedy podszedł bliżej, zobaczył na zewnątrz Lokiego. Młody Jotun stał lekko pochylony, przedramionami opierając się o szeroką balustradę, a w dłoni trzymał kielich. Wzrok miał utkwiony w ciemności nocy i najwyraźniej nie zauważył obecności gościa. W pierwszej chwili Thor pomyślał, że naleje sobie wina i wróci do pokoju, zostawiając zamyślonego maga samu sobie, ale potem tchnęło go dziwne przeczucie, więc ostatecznie podszedł bliżej i zapukał we framugę drzwi. Loki spojrzał w jego stronę, nieco zaskoczony.

\- Czy mogę ci w czymś pomóc, książę? - zapytał, prostując się.

Od razu Thor stwierdził, że podjął właściwą decyzję. Choć Loki próbował wszystko ukryć za maską formalnej uprzejmości, widać było, że przytłoczyły go ciężkie myśli. Ostatecznie dziś pochował ojca, a każdy Asgardczyk wie, że w takich chwilach nikt nie powinien być sam.

\- Niczego nie potrzebuję, ambasadorze, przyszedłem tylko po trochę wina - mówiąc, to podszedł do stołu i wziął jedną z pełniejszych butelek wraz ze srebrnym pucharem.

Wyszedł na zewnątrz i nalał sobie trunku, a także dopełnił kielich Lokiego. Ten podziękował gestem głowy i przybrał wcześniejszą pozycję, ponownie spoglądając w dal. Thor oparł się plecami o balustradę i napił wina. Przez dłuższą chwilę panowało milczenie.

\- Wiesz czemu w Asgardzie urządzamy uczty po pogrzebach?

Loki spojrzał na niego kątem oka, jednak nic nie odpowiedział, więc Thor kontynuował.

\- Tu nie chodzi tylko o wspominanie zmarłego i picie za jego chwalebne miejsce w Valhalli. Przede wszystkim jednak chodzi o to, by ci, którzy pozostali, nie czuli się porzuceni w tej ciężkiej chwili. Nie jest dobrze przeżywać żałobę samotnie.

Jotun uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i pociągnął łyk wina.

\- Widać Jotuni są bardziej zimnokrwiści. - A potem nagle spoważniał. - Nie powinienem być zaskoczony, wszyscy się tego spodziewali od pewnego czasu, a jednak... w końcu to był mój ojciec.

Dla Thora było nieco trudne do uwierzenia, że ktoś mógł pałać jakimiś ciepłymi uczuciami do Laufrey, którego on sam miał za bezwzględnego potwora. Ale w sumie nie tak dawno wszystkich Jotunów tak postrzegał, więc może powinien przestać się dziwić.

Znowu zapadła dłuższa chwila ciszy.

\- Nie zdążyłem się pożegnać - odezwał się niespodziewanie Loki, dziwnie ściśniętym głosem. - Kiedy przybyłem już nie żył. Ponoć nie chciał, by Helblindi wezwał mnie wcześniej, by nie odrywać mnie od obowiązków. Nigdy nie miałem szczególnie dobrych stosunków z ojcem, jako najsłabszy i najmniejszy z jego dzieci, ciężko było mi zaskarbić sobie jego przychylność. To chyba jedna z cech wspólnych Jotunheimu i Asgardu, tutaj również przede wszystkim ceni się siłę i umiejętność walki. W tych dziedzinach nijak nie mogę konkurować ze swoimi braćmi. A jednak udało mi się znaleźć sobie miejsce, podnieść cytadelę z ruiny w której była i zgromadzić tutaj innych uzdolnionych Jotunów. To moje dzieło, dzięki któremu zyskałem szacunek i uznanie, także w oczach króla.

Thor doskonale rozumiał to uczucie, wielokrotnie wracając ze swoich przygód, liczył, że ujrzy w oczach ojca dumę i zadowolenie. Niestety nierzadko zamiast tego widział jedynie rozczarowanie. Wtedy jednak starał się jeszcze bardziej, by udowodnić swoją wartość. Odwrócił się, ponownie napełnił kielichy i również oparł o balustradę.

\- Ojciec chce przekazać mi władzę - zaczął po chwili, teoretycznie bez związku. Loki spojrzał na niego pytająco. - Ostatnio powiedział mi o tym otwarcie, więc to kwestia niedalekiej przyszłości. A ja... - zawahał się przez chwilę. - Jeszcze do niedawna wydawało mi się, że jestem do tego urodzony, że nic nie może pójść nie po mojej myśli. Tymczasem ostatnio ogarniają mnie wątpliwości. Im bardziej realna jest to perspektywa, tym bardziej obawiam sie, że nie podołam tej odpowiedzialności. I kiedy powiedziałem o tym ojcu, myślałem, że wpadnie w gniew, tymczasem on wydawał się wręcz zadowolony. Stwierdził, żebyśmy wrócili do tej rozmowy gdy będę się czuł gotowy. Muszę przyznać, że trochę ci zazdroszczę, potrafiłeś odnaleźć się w tym nieprzychylnym ci świecie i stworzyć sobie w nim własne miejsce. Tymczasem miejsce przygotowane dla mnie zaczyna mnie przerażać.

Loki uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i lekko pokręcił głową.

\- Dobry wojownik powinien znać swoje słabości i ograniczenia. Dopiero kiedy je poznasz, możesz z nimi walczyć. Nie sztuką jest robić to w czym jest się dobrym, osiągnięciem jest odnosić sukcesy na polach, które wydają się nie być nam pisane. Dlatego jeśli zacząłeś poznawać dziedziny w których nie czujesz się mocny, to jest to pierwszy krok, do zostania dobrym władcą, książę.

\- Skończył byś już z tym "księciem" - rzucił Thor, wypijając kolejny kielich.

\- Dopiero kiedy ty przestaniesz mnie tytułować "ambasadorem" - odparł Loki, po czym obaj się roześmiali.

To była chyba najdziwniejsza konkluzja całej tej rozmowy, a jednak kiedy Thor ubrał w słowa, to co od pewnego czasu mąciło mu myśli, poczuł się lepiej. Miał również nieodparte wrażenie, że Loki także się rozpogodził. Zarazem zdał sobie sprawę, że od dłuższej chwili nie czuje już zimna, mimo iż stoją na zewnątrz. W pierwszym momencie myślał, że to sprawka wina, ale potem uświadomił sobie, że to raczej zasługa magii Lokiego.

Po raz kolejny napełnił ich kielichy, odstawił pustą butelkę i wzniósł swój w górę.

\- Wypijmy toast, za tych króli, którzy już odeszli i tych, którzy muszą dźwigać ciężar władzy obecnie.

\- I za tych, którym przyjdzie to czynić w przyszłości - dodał Jotun.

Kiedy spełnili toast, Thor wszedł na chwilę z powrotem do sali po kolejną butelkę wina i wróciwszy na taras usiadł na podłodze, opierając się plecami o balustradę.

\- Nie wiem jak ty uważasz, Loki, ale jak dla mnie ta noc zupełnie nie nadaje się do snu.

Mag uśmiechnął się nieco przekornie, ale podążył w jego ślady, podstawiając swój kielich.

\- Wiesz, że jutro będziemy bardzo żałować tej decyzji.

Twarz Thora wykrzywiła się w szczerym, szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Ja niezwykle rzadko czegokolwiek żałuję, przyjacielu.

Następnego dnia rano Sif znalazła ich śpiących snem sprawiedliwych na tarasie i choć planowali ruszyć w drogę powrotną zaraz po śniadaniu, już wiedziała, że będą to musieli przełożyć na późniejszą porę.

Koniec części piątej.

* * *

A/N:

Tym radosnym akcentem kończymy pierwszy duży akt tego przedstawienia, pokrywający się mniej więcej z wydarzeniami z „Thora" (tak, w mojej wersji nie dojdzie do koronacji i późniejszego wypędzenia księcia na Ziemię (przepraszam Jane), właśnie dlatego, że Thor odmówił Odynowi). W następnym rozdziale przeskoczymy trochę w czasie i spotkamy innych dobrze znanych bohaterów ;).


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

Witajcie,

dziś wrzucam koleją część nieco szybciej, a to dlatego, że pochorowało mi się dziecko i nie wiem, co będzie w weekend. Jak zwykle serdecznie dziękuję za komentarze. Miłej lektury.

Nowy rozdział, populacja Jotunów w Midgardzie wzrasta.

* * *

VI

Od przybycia Lokiego do Asgardu minął prawie rok. Dwanaście miesięcy ciężkiej pracy, wielu zmagań, często nieprzyjemnych spięć. Jako ambasador, młody Jotun musiał wielokrotnie mierzyć się z problemami rodzącymi się w kontaktach między dwoma tak różnymi królestwami. Nierzadko musiał być również arbitrem w rozstrzyganiu sporów. Wszystko to kosztowało go wiele sił i czasu. A mimo to z każdym dniem czuł coraz większą satysfakcję. Teraz już nie musiał kryć się za iluzja, żeby wyjść na miasto i kupić tutejsze owoce. Był rozpoznawany, co prawda wciąż witany ze sporą rezerwą, ale było w tym również nieco specyficznego szacunku. Pozostawał wszak przedstawicielem władcy Jotunheimu w Asgardzie, a co za tym idzie, coraz mniej różnił się od gości z innych krain. Paradoksalnie to co było jego słabością w ojczyźnie, tutaj okazało się prawdziwym atutem. Ponieważ wzrostem nie odstawał od reszty mieszkańców złotego królestwa, znacznie łatwiej było im przejść do porządku dziennego nad jego niebieską skórą. Dużo bardziej nieufnie patrzyli chociażby na Eldę, kiedy ten swymi wielkimi krokami przemierzał ulice.

Choć zajęcia ambasadora pochłaniały większość jego czasu. To wiele wolnych chwil spędzał w towarzystwie Thora i jego przyjaciół. Stał się niemal nieodłącznym elementem kolejnych wypraw, które urządzali tak dla zdobycia chwały, jak i dla czystej przyjemności. Co prawda jego sposoby walki zyskały sobie miano "niehonorowych i oszukańczych" (wszak tylko mierzenie się z wrogiem twarzą w twarz było godnym sposobem walki Asgardczyków), nie mniej i oni doceniali ich przydatność. Dla niego zaś wyprowadzanie w pole tak wrogów, jak i towarzyszy było rozrywką, której nie potrafił sobie odmówić. Może kłóciło się to z budowanym przez niego pieczołowicie wizerunkiem osoby poważnej i odpowiedzialnej, ale czasami po prostu nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Zwłaszcza, że Thor był idealnym materiałem na ofiarę jego żartów. W swej prostoduszności i naiwności zawsze wpadał w zasadzki Lokiego, a ten słuszny gniew, który w nim płonął, kiedy sztuczka wychodziła na jaw, był wręcz komiczny. Z czasem następca tronu zaczął nawet podejmować próby odwetu na młodym magu, ale póki co pozostawały one bezowocne, wzbudzając co najwyżej rozbawienie tak Lokiego jak i pozostałych.

Kiedy nie wypuszczali się poza Asgard w poszukiwaniu przygód, przesiadywali na polach ćwiczebnych lub w miejskich tawernach. Loki, choć nierzadko czuł na sobie podejrzliwe spojrzenia i ogólnie nie przepadał za tego typu rozrywkami, coraz częściej łapał się na myśli, że po prawdzie lubi spędzać z czas w tym towarzystwie. Fandral, w swym wesołym usposobieniu, zawsze najgłośniej śmiał się ze sztuczek młodego Jotuna, Volstagg był po prostu bardzo ciepłym i przyjaznym mężczyzną, a Hogun, choć cichy i opanowany, chyba najlepiej potrafił docenić tak wiedzę, jak i umiejętności Lokiego. Nawet początkowo bardzo nieufna Lady Sif, z czasem nabrała do niego nieco przekonania. No i był jeszcze oczywiście Thor, który od czasu pogrzebu Laufreya bardzo zmienił swoje nastawienie. Tamtego dnia powstała między nimi jakaś specyficzna więź. Obaj nieśli na swoich barkach dużą odpowiedzialność, a ich działania i decyzje miały bezpośredni wpływ na życie ich pobratymców. I obaj pełni byli wątpliwości czy zdołają sprostać stawianym im wymaganiom. Oczywiście obecnie Thor nie sprawował jeszcze władzy, ale widmo zbliżającej się sukcesji coraz mocniej go ogarniało. Tymczasem on wbrew oczekiwaniom, z każdym dniem czuł wyraźniej, że nie jest do tego przygotowany. Rzecz jasna, po za tym jednym razem w cytadeli, następca tronu nie dzielił się z towarzyszami swym niepokojem, ale Loki wyraźnie to dostrzegał. Wszak szybko nauczył się czytać z Thora niczym z otwartej księgi.

Jeśli Loki nie był zajęty obowiązkami, ani nie spędzał czasu w towarzystwie młodych Asgardczyków, chętnie uciekał w otchłanie biblioteki. Patrząc na nieprzebrane ilości dostępnych dla niego ksiąg, miał wrażenie, ze nie starczy mu życia, by poznać całą zawartą w nich wiedzę. Czasami zresztą trudno było mu po prostu zrozumieć to, co czyta. Wtedy też z pomocą przychodziła mu królowa. Frigga zawsze z przyjemnością rozważała z nim wszelkie wątpliwości i uzupełniała jego braki w wiedzy. Potrafili spędzać całe popołudnia w cichych i przepełnionych kwiatowym zapachem, ogrodach, gdzie dyskutowali na temat magii, mitów i tajemnic wszechświata.

Tak było i dzisiaj, choć tym razem to królowa zaprosiła Lokiego do siebie, by pokazać mu pewne starodawne manuskrypty. Jotun swoim zwyczajem siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na ziemi, opierając się plecami o siedzenie ławki, a na kolanach trzymał otwartą księgę. Tymczasem Frigga siedziała z gracją tuż obok, na tej samej ławce i spoglądała z góry na omawiany tekst. Opisywał on zagadnienia związane z podróżami między królestwami i artefakt, który mógł to umożliwić - kamień przestrzeni. Jeden z sześciu potężnych narzędzi, kamieni nieskończoności.

Loki czytał o nich wielokrotnie, choć w żadnym tekście nie były opisane tak szczegółowo jak tutaj. Ten konkretny kamień umożliwiał otwieranie przejścia między poszczególnymi krainami, a nawet do światów znacznie odleglejszych, które ukryte pozostawały w mrokach otchłani. Potrzebne do tego było potężne źródło energii i oczywiście, ktoś wystarczająco uzdolniony, by potrafił zapanować nad tą mocą.

\- Ktoś, kto posiadłby moc wszystkich kamieni, stałby się naprawdę niezwyciężony - podsumował Loki, kiedy skończył czytać.

Frigga skinęła głową.

\- Dlatego są ukryte w różnych miejscach wszechświata, by trudno było osiągnąć ten cel. Stanowią na równi wielki skarb, jak i niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Jak każda broń, jeśli wpadnie w niepowołane ręce.

Niespodziewanie królowa wstała z ławki i wyprostowała fałdy sukni. Spojrzała na Jotuna poważnie, choć wciąż z tą zwyczajową dobrocią w oczach.

\- Nie pokazuję ci tego bez powodu. Chciałabym, żebyś gdzieś ze mną poszedł.

To było z pewnością coś nowego, nie mniej Loki miał już wystarczająco zaufania do władczyni, by nie odczuwać z tego powodu niepokoju. Wstał z ziemi i odłożył księgę na ławkę, po czym podążył za królową w stronę pałacu.

Przez dłuższą chwilę szli w milczeniu, aż dotarli do dużych zdobionych drzwi, które otwarły się, gdy Frigga przyłożyła do nich dłoń. Zeszli po kilku stopniach do długiego pomieszczenia, gdzie po obu stronach były głębokie wnęki, a w każdej z nich znajdował się inny artefakt. Loki zrozumiał, że znaleźli się w słynnym skarbcu Odyna, sekretnym miejscu strzeżonym przez tajemniczego Niszczyciela. Większość znajdujących się tutaj przedmiotów była niezwykle potężna i wręcz emanowała magią, jedną z nich młody mag rozpoznał natychmiast. Na niewielkim postumencie stała Szkatuła Wiecznej Zimy. Niemal wbrew sobie Jotun zatrzymał się przy niej i zmierzył ją badawczym spojrzeniem. Wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić, to było więcej niż podejrzane, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać, Szkatuła w niezwykły sposób rezonowała z jego własna mocą i niemal czuł jak go przyzywa. Ona również chciała, by wziął ją w ręce i zabrał do domu, zupełnie jakby ten artefakt posiadał własną świadomość. Tak jakby chciał się stąd wydostać, z tego trwającego stulecia więzienia.

Z pewnym trudem Loki oderwał wzrok od Szkatuły, by zmierzyć się z dziwnie badawczym spojrzeniem królowej. Frigga nic nie mówiła, choć wyraz jej twarzy był teraz znacznie poważniejszy. Z pewnością analizowała każdy jego gest. Tego dnia po raz pierwszy poczuł gniew. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i odezwał się przez ściśnięte gardło.

\- To jakiś test? - Choć starał się zachować chociaż pozory spokoju, jego ton był bardzo ofensywny. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek w taki sposób odezwie się do władczyni Asgardu. - Chcesz sprawdzić czy w obecności tego przedmiotu nie postradam zmysłów? Czy moje jotuńskie przywiązanie do Szkatuły nie wygra z poczuciem obowiązku?

Królowa podeszła bliżej, wciąż nie spuszczając oczu z Lokiego. Nadal była dziwnie poważna.

\- Nie z powodu Szkatuły cię tutaj przyprowadziłam - mówiąc to, w końcu przeniosła spojrzenie na artefakt. - Ale jeśli już o tym mówimy, to chcę byś wiedział, że ten przedmiot sprowadził wiele zła na nasze królestwa. Jest tutaj, by, jak to stwierdziłeś, nie wpadł w niepowołane ręce.

\- Ręce mojego ojca - dodał cicho Loki i ponownie spojrzał na Szkatułę. Pulsowała przyjaznym, niebieskim blaskiem.

Doskonale wiedział do czego zmierza królowa, sam również miał tego świadomość. Król Laufrey nie posiadał daru magii i gdy w jego posiadaniu znalazła się Szkatuła, nie potrafił nad nią zapanować. Ta moc niemal go pochłonęła i doprowadziła na skraj szaleństwa. A co za tym idzie, prawie do upadku Jotunheimu. Ręce jego ojca z pewnością nie były tymi, które powinny władać Szkatułą. Czy jednak ręce Lokiego były bardziej właściwe?

\- Nie pożądam Szkatuły, jeśli o to ci chodzi, pani - powiedział po dłuższej chwili milczenia, teraz już nieco spokojniejszym tonem. - Choć wyraźnie czuję, jak rezonuje z moją mocą.

\- Potęga tego przedmiotu zawładnie każdym, kto nie jest odpowiednio silny, by ją sobie podporządkować. Dotyczy to tak Jotunów, jak wszystkich innych istot w dziewięciu królestwach. Nie mniej wy z pewnością odczuwacie to najmocniej.

Niespodziewanie Frigga położyła rękę na jego ramieniu, przez co cały zesztywniał. Ten niespodziewany gest kompletnie go zaskoczył.

\- Kiedyś będziesz wystarczająco potężny, żeby zapanować nad Szkatułą - dodała królowa, a łagodny uśmiech powrócił na jej twarz. - Myślę jednak, że ten dzień jeszcze nie nadszedł.

Loki z pewnym wahaniem skinął głową, wciąż wpatrując się w artefakt. Od razu pojął ukryte znaczenie słów Friggi. Byli skłonni oddać mu serce Jotunheimu, jeśli okaże się godnym posiadania go. Co jednak musiałby uczynić, żeby to udowodnić? Nie miał pojęcia.

\- Jeśli nie do Szkatuły, to w jakim celu tutaj przyszliśmy? - zapytał, zmieniając temat.

Królowa opuściła rękę, co przyjął z pewnym żalem, i poprowadziła go dalej w głąb skarbca. Ostatecznie zatrzymali się przy zdobnej, złotej rękawicy, z sześcioma błyszczącymi kamieniami osadzonymi na jej wierzchu. Jeden z nich błyszczał bardziej niż pozostałe. Niebieski blask wydawał się być niemal żywy.

\- Zakładam, że wiesz, co to jest.

Oczywiście, że wiedział, nie miał jednak pojęcia, że ten potężny artefakt znajduje się w Asgardzie.

\- Jak to ma się do ukrycia kamieni nieskończoności po całym wszechświecie?

Królowa pokręciła głową.

\- To tylko replika, prawa rękawica nieskończoności, jest tylko lustrzanym odbiciem tej prawdziwej. Tak samo wypełniające ją kryształy również posiadają jedynie namiastkę mocy tych rzeczywistych.

\- Jaki jest więc cel stworzenia takiego artefaktu, jeśli jest on bezwartościowy?

\- Nie wszystko trzeba przeliczać na siłę ofensywną - mówiąc to, Frigga podniosła rękawicę i wyciągnęła ją w stronę Lokiego.

Młody Jotun zawahał się przez moment.

\- Czy to bezpieczne? Słyszałem o zabezpieczeniach asgardzkiego skarbca.

\- Bez obaw, Niszczyciel nie zostanie aktywowany, gdy przebywa tutaj, ktoś z królewskiego rodu.

Nie do końca przekonany, mag wziął artefakt w ręce. Niemal od razu poczuł pełnię mocy przedmiotu. Przerażająca była myśl, że jest to tylko replika. Jak więc potężny musiał być oryginał? Trudno to było sobie nawet wyobrazić. Trwało dłuższą chwilę, nim zdołał na tyle opanować przepływy mocy, by rozróżnić te płynące od poszczególnych kamieni. Większość była spokojna i stłumiona, tylko jeden zdawał się nad wyraz aktywny. Czy właśnie to starała się pokazać mu królowa?

\- Dzięki tej kopii możemy śledzić aktywność prawdziwych kamieni nieskończoności. Przez stulecia wszystkie były uśpione. Od pewnego czasu jednak jeden się przebudził.

\- Kamień przestrzeni.

\- Dokładnie. W dawnych czasach sześcian znajdował się tutaj w Asgardzie, ale przed wiekami został ukryty w Midgardzie. Tam nieniepokojony przez nikogo trwał przez ponad tysiąc lat, potem jednak wydarzył się krótki incydent. Ktoś wzbudził moc kostki, ale nim ktokolwiek zdołał interweniować, ponownie zapadła w sen. Przez kolejne siedemdziesiąt lat wydawało się, że gdziekolwiek została ponownie ukryta, była bezpieczna. Tymczasem ostatnio znowu przejawia aktywność, tym razem dużo większą niż wcześniej.

Loki skupił całą uwagę na mocy generowanej przez replikę kamienia przestrzeni. Była bardzo chaotyczna, tak jakby ktoś próbował nakłonić ją do swojej woli, ale robił to albo nieumiejętnie, albo nie posiadał właściwych narzędzi. Nie mniej aktywność była wyraźna i zdawała się dążyć do jednego konkretnego celu.

\- Ktoś próbuje otworzyć przejście - skwitował, spoglądając na królową. - Za pomocą sześcianu chce się dostać do Midgardu.

Firgga skinęła głową.

\- Obawiałam się, że potwierdzisz moje własne domysły. Wyraźnie wyczuwam jakąś złowrogą aurę, która spowiła kostkę i lękam się następstw tego.

To rzeczywiście musiało być coś poważnego, bo po raz pierwszy Loki wyczuł tyle niepokoju w głosie królowej.

\- Czego oczekujesz ode mnie, pani? - zapytał bez wahania.

* * *

Odyn siedział w swoim gabinecie i czujnym wzrokiem patrzył na małżonkę. Kilka kroków za nią stał cichy i wycofany Loki, który prócz powitania, nie odzywał się zbyt wiele. Ta nietypowa komitywa nie była dla Odyn czymś bardzo zaskakującym, nie od dziś wiedział, że Frigga upodobała sobie młodego Jotuna jako towarzysza magicznych rozważań. Nie dziwiło więc to, że właśnie z nim postanowiła się podzielić swoimi obawami dotyczącymi kamienia przestrzeni. Wszystko to razem było bardziej niż niepokojące i stanowczo wymagało dalszego zbadania.

Kiedy rozległo się donośnie pukanie do drzwi, cała trójka spojrzała w tamtą stronę.

\- Wzywałeś mnie, ojcze - przywitał się Thor, ale dalsze słowa uwięzły mu w gardle, kiedy wraz ojcem, zobaczył również Friggę i Lokiego. Przede wszystkim Lokiego.

\- Wejdź, mój chłopcze - Odyn zaprosił go do środka gestem ręki. - Jest pewna kwestia, którą musimy przedyskutować.

Thor spojrzał pytająco w stronę matki, tam szukając jakiś odpowiedzi. Mimo to wszedł do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Obawiamy się, że ktoś próbuje przejąć władzę nad jednym z kamieni nieskończoności - zaczął władca spokojnym głosem. - Tym który przed wiekami osobiście ukryłem w Midgardzie. Ponieważ Asgard poprzysiągł trzymać pieczę nad tym światem, musimy wypełnić naszą misję i zneutralizować to zagrożenie w zarodku.

Wyraz twarzy Thora sugerował, że już domyśla się dalszego przebiegu tej rozmowy.

\- Chcesz, bym udał się tam i odzyskał kamień, tak?

Odyn pokiwał głową.

\- Masz go sprowadzić z powrotem do Asgardu, obawiam się, że Midgard nie jest już dla niego bezpiecznym miejscem. Dbanie o bezpieczeństwo tej krainy jest obowiązkiem władcy, niestety mój sen zbliża się nieubłaganie i mógłbym nie sprostać temu wyzwaniu.

\- W takim razie ruszam niezwłocznie - oparł Thor ze zwykłym sobie entuzjazmem. Może na przestrzeni ostatniego roku zyskał nieco rozsądku, ale pragnienie przygód dalej było w nim silne.

\- Loki będzie ci towarzyszyć - dodał Odyn, a widząc zaskoczone spojrzenie syna, wyjaśnił. - Pomoże ci zlokalizować sześcian, poza tym zna Midgard lepiej niż jakikolwiek Asgardczyk.

Thor wymienił krótkie spojrzenie z Jotunem, na co ten skinął lekko głową.

\- Ruszajcie, czas nagli - pośpieszył ich władca.

Jego syn pożegnał się gestem głowy, młody mag skłonił się nieznacznie, po czym obaj wyszli z gabinetu. Odyn przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, patrząc na zamknięte już drzwi. Potem przeniósł wzrok na żonę.

\- Jesteś pewna, że to dobry pomysł?

Frigga podeszła bliżej i położyła dłoń na zmęczonym ramieniu władcy.

\- Sam wiesz, że ten chłopiec ma dobry wpływ na naszego syna. Wierzę, że ta wyprawa wypłynie pozytywnie na ich obu.

Temu Odyn nie mógł zaprzeczyć, już jakiś czas temu zauważył, że Thor zaczął się zmieniać. Skończyły się jego absurdalne wyskoki, zyskał nieco rozwagi, a nawet ostatecznie odmówił przejęcia tronu, twierdząc, iż nie czuje się do tego przygotowany. Wtedy to Odyna całkowicie zaskoczyło, lecz z czasem zrozumiał pobudki syna. Thor widział w Lokim swojego odpowiednika z Jotunheimu, kogoś, kto także jest odpowiedzialny za swój kraj, nawet jeśli nie jest następcą tronu. I widząc jego zaangażowanie, oddanie swoim obowiązkom, zaczął lepiej dostrzegać własne niedoskonałości.

\- Jak zawsze powierzam się twojej intuicji - odparł, ujmując dłoń Friggi i całując ją czule.

* * *

Thor wraz z Lokim szli tęczowym mostem w stronę Obserwatorium. Młody Jotun nie wyglądał na specjalnie przejętego czekającą ich misją, w jego wyrazie twarzy więcej było krytej ekscytacji, niż niepokoju. To jedno wyraźnie zmieniło się w ostatnich miesiącach, dawniej bardziej krył się ze swoimi emocjami, tymi prawdziwymi. Teraz jednak był w otoczeniu Asgardczyków znacznie swobodniejszy i najwyraźniej już nie czuł potrzeby ciągłego panowania nad sobą.

\- Kiedy ostatni raz byłeś w Midgardzie? - zapytał, przerywając rozważania Thora.

Następca tronu wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie ma tam zbyt wiele wyzwań, po które warto by sięgać. Żadnych bestii czy innych godnych mnie przeciwników. Będzie więc z pięć stuleci, może więcej.

Uśmiech na twarzy Lokiego stał się znacznie bardziej przebiegły.

\- No to sądzę, że czeka cię duże zaskoczenie.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Przekonasz się niebawem.

Thor popatrzył na Jotuna podejrzliwie, ale ten najwyraźniej nie zamierzał się z nim dzielić swoją wiedzą. Zapewne zresztą za chwilę sam się o wszystkim dowie, bo właśnie dotarli do Obserwatorium. Heimdall przywitał ich jak zwykle bardzo stonowanie i po chwili otworzył Bifrost, który porwał ich wprost do Midgardu.

Wylądowali w jakimś odludnym, pustynnym miejscu, które nijak miało się do tego, co Thor pamiętał ze swojej ostatniej wizyty w tym królestwie. Tutaj nie było żadnych drzew, jedynie piach, silne podmuchy gorącego wiatru i żar lejący się z nieba. Prawdziwy szok młody książę przeżył jednak w chwili, kiedy spojrzał na swojego towarzysza. Loki wyglądał niczym rodowity Asgardczyk, miał jasną, dość bladą, ale zupełnie ludzką skórę, jego rodowe symbole całkowicie znikły, a oczy straciły tę nieprzyjemna, krwistą barwę. Ubranie też miał inne, zamiast zwyczajowej czarnej szaty, ubrany był w grafitowy strój składający się z długich spodni, koszuli i marynarki. Z nie mniejszym zaskoczeniem Thor dostrzegł, że sam również ma na sobie jakiś midgardzki strój. Niebieskie spodnie i miękką, szarą bluzę. Widząc to wszystko spojrzał na Lokiego pytająco.

\- W ten sposób lepiej wtopimy się w otoczenie. Choć nasza obecność z pewnością i tak zostanie zauważona - stwierdził mag, spoglądając sugestywnie w stronę kręgu pozostawionego przez Bifrost.

Thor rozejrzał się dookoła, w zasięgu wzroku nie był żywego ducha.

\- Niby kto miałby nas zauważyć?

Loki zaśmiał się krótko i położył rękę na jego ramieniu.

\- Chodź, chyba musisz wreszcie zrozumieć, że to nie jest już świat, w którym wystarczy, byś wezwał serię piorunów, by wszyscy padli na ziemię i ogłosili cię bogiem.

Nim Thor zdołał cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, poczuł dziwne szarpnięcie i obaj znaleźli się na obrzeżu jakiegoś małego miasteczka, zostawiając pustynię za sobą. Od razu dostrzegł, że rzeczywiście było to dalekie od tego, co sam pamiętał. Budynki choć niewysokie, zbudowane był z innych materiałów niż drewno i glina, po ulicach poruszały się dziwne, głośne pojazdy, a ludzie, którzy ich mijali, zupełnie nie przypominali przelęknionych pastuchów. Loki poprowadził go do jakiejś niewielkiej knajpki, gdzie dość pokaźnych rozmiarów kelnerka nalała im dziwnego, czarnego napoju, a po chwili przyniosła zamówione przez maga naleśniki z niesamowicie słodką polewą.

\- Co tutaj robimy? Czy nie powinniśmy szukać kamienia? - zapytał Thor, kiedy wypił trzeci kubek tego gorzkiego napitku.

\- Na razie czekamy. Sześcian jest obecnie w rękach ludzi i nie możemy tak po prostu tam wejść i go wziąć. Nie zostałoby to dobrze odebrane.

\- Jest własnością Asgardu.

\- Masz na to jakiś dowód?

\- Słowo następcy tronu powinno w zupełności wystarczyć.

Mina Lokiego wyraźnie sugerowała, że z każdym słowem Thor coraz bardziej się pogrąża.

\- Tutaj nie ma ono żadnej wartości. Musisz zrozumieć dwie kwestie. Po pierwsze dla nich Asgard i Jotunheim są niczym więcej jak mitem, więc wszystko, co powiesz zostanie potraktowanie jak słowa szaleńca. Nie tak łatwo będzie przekonać ich do naszych racji. A po drugie, skoro twierdzisz, że ostatni raz byłeś tutaj pięćset lat temu, to jest to odpowiednik dwudziestu pięciu ludzkich pokoleń. Midgardczycy żyją krótko, ale bardzo intensywnie, stąd zmiany zachodzące tutaj są niezwykle dynamiczne. Moja ostatnia wizyta miała miejsce jakieś dwadzieścia lat temu, i już widzę, że sporo się zmieniło.

Thor przez chwilę przyglądał się widokowi za oknem, analizując jednocześnie usłyszane słowa.

\- To na co w takim razie czekamy?

\- Na TARCZĘ - odparł lakonicznie Jotun, a widząc zdumione spojrzenie towarzysza dodał. - To organizacja stworzona przez ludzi w celu zapewnienia im bezpieczeństwa. Mają swoją siatkę na całym świecie i z pewnością zauważyli otwarcie Bifrostu. Oni też najprędzej mogą wiedzieć, gdzie znajduje się sześcian.

\- Po czym ich rozpoznamy?

Niemal niczym samospełniająca się przepowiednia, naraz z dużą prędkością, ulicą przejechały cztery ciemne pojazdy.

\- Aha - wyrwało się następcy tronu.

Loki skinął głową, wyjął z kieszeni kilka banknotów, które musiały być tutejszą walutą, po czym obaj wyszli na zewnątrz. Ruszyli z powrotem w stronę miejsca otwarcia Bifrostu. Kiedy wyszli poza obręb ostatnich budynków, mag powtórzy wcześniejszą sztuczkę, dzięki czemu w mgnieniu oka pojawili się na miejscu. Teraz stały tam wcześniej widziane pojazdy i kilkunastu ludzi ubranych w ciemne stroje lustrowało okolicę.

\- Postaraj się ich nie wystraszyć - rzucił stłumionym głosem Loki.

Kiedy zbliżyli się, ludzie spojrzeli w ich stronę. Na czoło wyszedł jeden z nich, niezbyt wysoki mężczyzna w średnim wieku, z oczami ukrytymi za ciemnymi okularami.

\- Nie ma tutaj niczego do oglądania - rzucił spokojnym, formalnym tonem.

\- Jestem Thor syn Odyna, z Asgardu.

Loki westchnął ciężko. Chyba powinien był prosić Thora, żeby jednak milczał. Można było się domyśleć, że ten narwaniec wyskoczy z czymś podobnym. Ich konspiracja miała bardzo krótki żywot.

\- Thor? Jak ten nordycki bóg? - żachnął się mężczyzna.

\- Na jego wzór powstały wasze mity - odpowiedział Loki, uprzedzając tym samym następce tronu. Musiał przejąć inicjatywę w tej rozmowie, w przeciwnym razie mogło dojść do nieprzyjemnych zdarzeń.

\- A ty to kto? Apollo?

\- Jestem Loki z Jotunheimu. Obaj przybyliśmy tutaj za pomocą przejścia, którego pozostałości właśnie badacie.

Twarz mężczyzny wyrażała daleko posuniętą wątpliwość. Najwyraźniej Loki musiał sięgnąć po bardziej namacalne dowody, żeby jego słowa zostały potraktowane poważnie. Bez dalszego wahania wykonał krótki gest ręką, zdejmując czar ukrywający ich wygląd.

Naraz kilku ludzi cofnęło się i wyciągnęło broń. Widok Thora w pełnej zbroi z Mjolnijrem u pasa i niebieskoskórego Jotuna najwyraźniej wywarł na nich odpowiednie wrażenie.

\- Kim jesteście i czego tu szukacie? - Tym razem głos dowódcy zdradzał znacznie więcej napięcia. Wcześniejszy lekceważący ton zupełnie zniknął.

\- Przybywamy w pokoju - odezwał się Thor. - Pochodzę z Asgardu, jednego z dziewięciu królestw na drzewie Yggadrasil. W przeszłości poprzysięgliśmy chronić wasz świat, a teraz szukamy potężnego artefaktu, który może sprowadzić na was wielkie niebezpieczeństwo.

Może Thor nie był urodzonym dyplomatą, ale jego szczerość czasami również odnosiła pozytywny skutek. Po chwili dowódca oddziału dał znać swoim ludziom, by ci opuścili broń.

\- O jakim niebezpieczeństwie mówisz?

Tutaj Thor spojrzał w stronę Lokiego, ten jednym gestem przywrócił im bardziej midgardzki wygląd, a potem odparł w najbardziej prosty i rzeczowy sposób.

\- Ktoś próbuje za jego pomocą dostać się na Ziemię. Jakaś potężna siła ukryta w otchłani. Nie znamy szczegółów, jedynie przesłanki.

Mężczyzna przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się im badawczo, a w końcu wyciągnął z kieszeni niewielkie urządzenie i przyłożył do ucha.

\- Dyrektorze Fury, chyba powinien pan tutaj przyjechać - powiedział po chwili.

* * *

W ciągu godziny znaleźli się w pokaźnym, rozłożystym budynku strzeżonym przez licznych strażników. Kiedy dojeżdżali na miejsce, Loki widział również śmigłowiec, który właśnie lądował na wyznaczonym do tego miejscu. Nie znał dowódcy TARCZY, ale gdy dostrzegł wysokiego, ciemnoskórego mężczyznę z jednym okiem, nie miał wątpliwości, że to właśnie z nim mają się spotkać.

Zostali zaprowadzeni do sporego pomieszczenia, z metalowym stołem po środku i dużym lustrem na ścianie. Po kilku minutach do środka wszedł dowódca.

\- Agencie Coulson, co to za bajki próbujecie mi tu opowiadać? - zapytał głosem pełnym niedowierzania, po czym równie sceptycznym wzrokiem obrzucił zebranych. - Ostatni raz bawiliśmy się w kontakty z kosmitami w latach pięćdziesiątych.

\- Dyrektorze, oni wiedzą o Tesserakcie - odparł spokojnie mężczyzna, po czym zwrócił się do Jotuna. - Możesz jeszcze raz pokazać tę sztuczkę.

Tym razem spojrzenie Furego na dużo dłużej zatrzymało się na Thorze i Lokim. Ten drugi wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, na której po chwili pojawiała się iluzja przedstawiająca niebieski, błyszczący sześcian.

\- Poszukujemy tego artefaktu - dodał, spoglądając na dowódcę. - Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa lepiej, żebyście go nam zwrócili.

\- Ten przedmiot jest własnością TARCZY, chyba nie sądzisz, że tak po prostu go oddamy, bo ktoś o to prosi.

\- Należał do Asgardu, na długo przed tym jak trafił do Midgardu - odezwał się Thor, choć jedyne, co udało mu się osiągnąć to wyraz konsternacji na twarzy Furego.

\- Midgardem nazywają Ziemię, a Asgard to miejsce, z którego pochodzą, inny świata, jakieś tam królestwo, to dość mętne - wyjaśnił Coulson.

\- Kojarzę te nazwy, podobne występują w skandynawskiej mitologii.

\- Mój ojciec przed wiekami przybył tutaj, i ukrył sześcian na dalekiej północy.

Twarz dyrektora sugerowała, że Thor przypadkiem trafił w dziesiątkę, najwyraźniej jego słowa pokrywały się z tym, gdzie odnaleziono kamień.

\- Nie jesteśmy złodziejami - dodał od siebie Loki. - Po prostu mamy informacje, że ktoś próbuje wykorzystać sześcian, by znaleźć się na Ziemi. Ktoś na tyle potężny, że może przynieść zagładę całemu waszemu światu.

Fury zmarszczył brwi.

\- Więc chcecie zabrać Tesserackt do siebie i dobrowolnie sprowadzić niebezpieczeństwo na własną ojczyznę? Wybaczcie, ale taki altruizm budzi moje niedowierzanie.

\- W Asgardzie mamy metody i środki, by nie dopuścić do jego aktywacji - odparł zarzut Loki.

Dyrektor zaczął przemierzać pomieszczenie szybkimi krokami, najwyraźniej analizując usłyszane słowa. Na jego twarzy wątpliwości walczyły z rosnącym niepokojem.

\- To zagrożenie, o którym mówicie. Co to jest?

\- Nie wiemy dokładnie, mamy tylko przesłanki, wynikające ze zwiększającej się aktywności sześcianu. To może być...

Loki niespodziewanie urwał i podniósł się z krzesła. W jednej chwili zjeżyły mu się włosy na karku, kiedy poczuł silną falę magicznej energii, która przetoczyła się przez całą planetę. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego pytająco, ale nim cokolwiek zdążył wyjaśnić, rozdzwoniły się telefony, tak w kieszeni dyrektora, jak i agenta Coulsona.

Fury odebrał pierwszy.

\- Hill, co się dzieje? - zapytał, po czym przez dłuższą chwilę słuchał odpowiedzi z drugiej strony. Z każdym kolejny słowem jego twarz wyrażała coraz większe zdenerwowanie. - Wszyscy którzy nie wyciągają rannych mają szukać Tesseraktu. Ogłaszam stopień siódmy, jesteśmy w stanie wojny.

* * *

W przeciągu paru godzin Thor i Loki znaleźli się w niezwykłej latającej twierdzy TARCZY, zwanej Helicarrierem. Jeśli wcześniej książę nie wyrażał specjalnego zachwytu nad rozwojem technologicznym Midgardu, to ten lotniskowiec zrobił na nim odpowiednie wrażenie. Nie mieli jednak czasu na dłuższe podziwianie potężnej maszyny. Wraz z agentem Coulsonem znaleźli się na mostku i przeglądali zapisy z kamer w miejscu, gdzie dotychczas przetrzymywany był sześcian. Jak wynikało z nagrania, za pomocą portalu otwartego przez kamień przestrzeni, w pomieszczeniu pojawił się dziwny osobnik z czerwoną głową. Spacyfikował przebywających tam naukowców i żołnierzy, po czym zabrał artefakt, co ostatecznie doprowadziło do potężnej eksplozji, powiązanego z nim reaktora. To właśnie ten wybuch poczuł młody mag, choć od epicentrum dzieliły ich setki kilometrów.

\- Jak to możliwe? – dziwił się Coulson. – Hawkeye jest jednym z naszych najlepszych agentów, a tutaj nagle sprzymierzył się z napastnikiem. Trudne do uwierzenia.

Loki poprosił o przewinięcie do chwili ataku na agenta.

\- Dotknął go swoją bronią – zaczął tłumaczyć. – Musiała wywrzeć na waszym człowieku jakiś wpływ. Rodzaj urok, albo halucynacji.

\- Wiesz co to może być? – spytał Thor.

\- Wiele rzeczy potrafi w ten sposób działać na myśli, jednak niewiele byłoby w stanie przetrwać podroż przez portal. Wydaje mi się, że może to być inny kamień nieskończoności, kryształ umysłu. Choć wolałbym się mylić. Jeśli nasz przeciwnik będzie w posiadaniu dwóch tak potężnych artefaktów, pokonanie go może być trudnym zadaniem.

\- Kim jest ten człowiek? - zapytał Thor, po raz kolejny przyglądając się napastnikowi.

\- To ktoś, kto wydawało nam się nie żyje od przeszło siedemdziesięciu lat - odpowiedział mu niespodziewanie dyrektor Fury, który wszedł na mostek w towarzystwie innego, postawnie zbudowanego mężczyzny. - To Johann Schmidt, lepiej znany jako Red Skull, nazista, psychopata i swego czasu przywódca przestępczej organizacji zwanej HYDRA.

\- Idealny kandydat na posiadacza sześcianu - mruknął Thor. - Ale skoro powinien być martwy, to jakim cudem wyszedł z portalu.

\- Zginął dotykając Tesseraktu - odezwał się towarzysz Furego. - A raczej został przez niego wessany. Nikt nie przypuszczał, że mógłby to przetrwać.

Loki obrzucił przybysza nieco wzgardliwym spojrzeniem.

\- W przypadku kamieni nieskończoności, nigdy nie można brać niczego za pewnik. One służą do tego, by działać wbrew prawom natury, a nawet wypaczać je według woli użytkownika.

\- Zdajesz się dużo wiedzieć na temat tej rzeczy.

\- Wystarczająco by rozumieć, że jest zbyt potężna, by ludzie zdołali ujarzmić ją do swoich celów.

\- W takim razie tutaj mamy zgodność - odparł mężczyzna i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Jotuna. - Jestem Steve Rogers. Osobiście zadbałem w czasie wojny, by Tesserackt został dobrze ukryty, niestety ktoś postanowił go koniecznie odnaleźć.

Młody mag natychmiast zrozumiał, że zarzut ten padł w stronę TARCZY.

\- Loki, syn Laufreya z Jotunheimu - powiedział, odwzajemniając gest powitania, a widząc zdumione spojrzenie mężczyzny, dodał. - To dość skomplikowana sprawa, nie mniej zarówno ja, jak i mój towarzysz, Thor Odinson z Asgardu, jesteśmy tutaj, by pomóc wam rozwiązać problem sześcianu.

Steve skinął głową, po czym zwrócił się do Furego.

\- Każda pomoc będzie mile widziana.

\- Na szczęście mamy plan na taki kryzys. Odpowiednie działania już zostały podjęte - odparł dyrektor, kładąc na blacie teczkę opatrzoną tytułem "Inicjatywa Avengers".

Koniec części szóstej.

* * *

A/N:

Kilka słów wyjaśnienia:

\- motyw z rękawicą w skarbcu Odyna zaczerpnęłam z filmu Thor: Ragnarok, gdzie jest scena, kiedy Hela ogląda znajdujące się tam artefakty i określa rękawicę mianem podróbki.

\- jeśli zaś chodzi o sen Odyna (który przecież kanonicznie wypadał w pierwszej części Thora), to przesunęłam go nieco w czasie, wychodząc z założenia, że w filmie został on przyśpieszony przez dramatyczne wydarzenia związane tak z wygnaniem Thora, jak i odkryciem prawdy o swoim pochodzeniu przez Lokiego.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

Witajcie,

kolejny rozdział przed nami. Tym razem postawiłam na nieco więcej akcji niż zwykłego gadania. Mam nadzieję, że to również przypadnie wam do gustu.

Nowy tydzień, populacja Asgardczyków w Midgardzie zwiększa się.

* * *

VII

Loki siedział przy stoliku w wyznaczonej dla niego kajucie i przeglądał otrzymane dokumenty. Ewidentnie na Ziemi zmieniło się dużo więcej niż przypuszczał. Zachodzące zmiany były tak dynamiczne, że rzeczywiście trudno było za nimi nadążyć i nawet sama TARCZA nie sprostała do końca temu wyzwaniu, choć przecież właśnie między innymi do tego została stworzona. A jednak na tym świecie pojawiało się coraz więcej istot wykraczających daleko poza ludzkie standardy. Jak chociażby Hulk, którego akta Jotun miał właśnie przed oczami i którego poznał osobiście kilka godzin temu, w postaci mocno zestresowanego, skrajnie nieufnego naukowca. Był też oczywiście Steve Rogers, alias Kapitan Ameryka, super żołnierz stworzony w laboratorium za pomocą tajemniczego serum. A także niejaki Anthony Stark, miliarder, konstruktor i "niestabilny emocjonalnie narcyz" jak twierdziły jego akta. Ci trzej osobnicy mieli, wraz z dwójką szpiegów, tworzyć pierwszą linię obrony Ziemi.

Dyrektor Fury wydawał się być przekonany do swojego pomysłu, choć z drugiej strony Loki wątpił, by tak różne, często sprzeczne osobowości były skłonne skutecznie współpracować. To jednak nie było jego problemem, on musiał odnaleźć kamień nieskończoności, zanim wyrządzi więcej krzywdy niż zniszczenie jednej wojskowej placówki. To był stanowczo za potężny artefakt, by mógł pozostać w rękach szaleńca. Nie sam sześcian martwił go jednak najbardziej. Pozostawała wszak jeszcze zagadka tego berła. Ewidentnie miało ono również związek z kamieniami, ale czy rzeczywiście był to kryształ umysłu? A jeśli tak, to kto ofiarował go człowiekowi? Za tym wszystkim krył się głębszy plan i to budziło niepokój. Co więcej mimo wysiłków Loki nie potrafił nawet w przybliżeniu określić położenia sześcianu. Został dobrze ukryty, a do tego trzeba było potężnych magicznych umiejętności.

Naraz ciszę kajuty przerwało uruchomienie komunikatora i w głośniku dał się słyszeć głos agenta Coulsona.

\- Namierzyliśmy Schmidta.

Loki spakował dokumenty do teczki i udał się na mostek. Tam czekał już Thor, kapitan Rogers i dyrektor Fury. Cała trójka oglądała jakieś nagranie na monitorze.

\- Dziesięć minut temu potwierdziliśmy wzorzec wyglądu. Red Skull był widziany w Stuttgardzie, niedaleko Muzeum Historii Naturalnej. Chwilę później na ulicach miasta wybuchły zamieszki.

Jotun spojrzał na zapis z kamery, gdzie rzeczywiście widać było walczących ze sobą ludzi, nie wojskowych, lecz zwykłych cywilów.

\- Agentka Romanov szykuje odrzutowiec - dodał Fury. - Kapitanie, myślę, że to odpowiedni czas na powrót do akcji.

\- My również się tam udamy - odpowiedział Thor, spoglądając w stronę Lokiego.

Mag jedynie nieznacznie skinął głową, wciąż wpatrując się w rozszalały tłum na ulicach miasta.

* * *

To był prawdziwy chaos, wokoło płonęły samochody, w powietrzu latały przedmioty, wszystko, co było w zasięgu ręki stawało się bronią. Ludzie atakowali siebie nawzajem, wydając przy tym dziwne, niemal zwierzęce odgłosy. Nie istniał ku temu żaden logiczny powód, przyczyna takiej agresji, walczyli, pchani do przodu jakąś obłędną nienawiścią. Na ulicach leżało coraz więcej ciał, osób tak nieprzytomnych, jak i martwych. Jednak napastników zdawało się nie ubywać.

Loki musiał markować ciosy, wiedział wszak, że walczy ze zwykłymi śmiertelnikami, których z łatwością mógłby zabić. Widział kątem oka, że Thor również boryka się z tym problemem. Jego młot wciąż wisiał u pasa, a on walczył gołymi rękoma, starając się jedynie ogłuszyć tych, którzy podeszli zbyt blisko. Kapitan oddalił się nieco, poszukując Schmidta, ale ten najwyraźniej rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

\- Chłopaki... - Loki usłyszał głos Natashy Romanov w nadajniku, który miał włożony do ucha. Agentka sterowała odrzutowcem, wiszącym kilkanaście metrów nad poziomem ulicy. - Dziwnie się czuję, mąci mi się w głowie.

To nie była dobra informacja. Najwyraźniej to, co wprowadziło zebranych tu ludzi w szał, nadal działało i mogło wpływać nawet na tych, którzy pojawili się później.

\- Zwiększ dystans - rzucił mag.

Jak na rozkaz, samolot zwiększył ciąg i wzbił się wyżej w powietrze.

\- Gdzie jest Rogers? Na niego to również może mieć wpływ.

Obaj z Thorem rozejrzeli się po okolicy, ale po super żołnierzu nie było śladu.

\- To szaleństwo, musimy ich jakoś powstrzymać - krzyknął książę, pacyfikując jednocześnie dwoje ludzi.

\- Trzeba zlokalizować miejsce, które generuje to zjawisko.

\- Jesteś w stanie to zrobić?

Loki uchylił się przed ciosem, gdy jakiś długi pręt przeleciał tuż koło jego ucha. Cokolwiek wprowadzało ludzi w ten stan, było wyraźnie nakierowane na śmiertelników, bo zarówno on, jak i Thor nie odczuwali żadnej zmiany. Młody mag potrzebował czasu i spokoju, by wyczuć te specyficzne, magiczne drgania. Niestety w tej chwili nie miał ani jednego, ani drugiego. A tłum ludzi zdawał się gęstnieć.

Naraz między budynkami przeleciała dziwna, niewielka maszyna, kształtem przypominająca zbroję. Zrobiła rundę wokół najbliższej okolicy, wystrzeliwując pociski, które z metalicznym brzdękiem wbijały się w ziemię. Kiedy robot zatoczył krąg, naraz z pocisków wydobyła się energia, która łącząc się w siatkę, poraziła wszystkich zgromadzonych silnym impulsem elektrycznym.

Thor i Loki również dostali się pod jego wpływ, im jednak, w odróżnieniu od innych ludzi, nie mógł wyrządzić większej krzywdy. Tymczasem walczący wokoło śmiertelnicy, w jednej chwili zaczęli opadać nieprzytomni na ziemię.

\- Stark, zbieraj się stamtąd, ty też raczej nie jesteś mitologicznym herosem - usłyszeli głos Natashy.

\- A mógłbym być, wydaje mi się, że mam odpowiednie kwalifikacje - odezwał się rozbawiony, męski głos.

Mimo to maszyna wzbiła się wyżej.

\- Na pułapie stu metrów jest już raczej bezpiecznie. - dodała agentka.

To był odpowiedni moment, Loki zamknął na chwilę oczy i wyciszył umysł. Dopiero wtedy był w stanie odczuć to delikatne zawirowanie energii, które jednak wyraźnie promieniowało z jednego, konkretnego punktu.

\- Pod ziemią - rzucił, wskazując miejsce na ulicy.

Dla Thor nie było potrzeba niczego więcej. Zamachnął się kilkakrotnie młotem, skoczył i uderzył we wskazany punkt, krusząc asfalt i robiąc pokaźną dziurę, która odsłoniła fragment miejskiej kanalizacji. Tam dostrzegli wysokie na półtora metra urządzenie. Dziwaczny trójnóg, z kablami i jakimiś dużymi, metalowym kondensatorami, do którego szczytu przyczepiony był błyszczący na niebiesko kamień. Loki podszedł bliżej i zeskoczył do dziury. W ręku zmaterializował mu się sztylet, którym szybko przeciął przewody zasilające kryształ. Ten niemal natychmiast stracił swój blask.

\- Możecie lądować, powinno być bezpiecznie.

Chwilę później na ulicy, wśród leżących ludzi, wylądował człowiek, z wyglądu pasujący do Tony'ego Starka, Iron Mana, o którym Loki czytał w aktach.

\- Widzieliście kapitana? - zapytała Natasha, gdy wysiadła z odrzutowca.

Loki spojrzał w stronę Thora, ale ten jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zniknął nam z oczu na samym początku - dodał książę.

\- Rogers, zgłoś się. - Agentka wezwała przez nadajnik brakującego członka ekipy. Odpowiedziała jej cisza.

\- Kapitan Rogers jest w podziemiach muzeum - odezwał się, dziwnie nieludzki głos wydobywający się z pancerza Starka.

\- Jesteś w stanie dokładnie namierzyć jego położenie, Jarvis?

\- Z dokładnością do czternastu metrów.

\- To powinno nam wystarczyć.

Idąc za wskazówkami sztucznej inteligencji, dotarli do głębokich podziemi tutejszego muzeum. Tam odnaleźli kapitana, który przeglądał zawartość skarbca.

\- Na górze znalazłem ciężko rannego mężczyznę. Red Skull wyłupał mu oko. Dowiedziałem się, że skan jego siatkówki potrzebny był do otwarcia tego pomieszczenia. Niestety spóźniłem się, cokolwiek chcieli stąd zabrać, zdążyli to zrobić - wyjaśnił Steve.

\- Z pewnością mają inwentaryzację tego sejfu. Porównamy ją i zobaczymy, co zniknęło - stwierdziła Natasha. - Tymczasem zbierajmy się stąd. Lepiej, żeby policja nie utrudniała naszych działań.

\- Jesteście pewni, że gdy ludzie zaczął się budzić, nie wpadną znowu w szał? - spytał kapitan.

Oczy zebranych zwróciły się w stronę Thora i Lokiego.

\- Bez źródła energii, ten kryształ jest tylko błyszczącym świecidełkiem - odparł Jotun.

\- Czy to ten sam kamień, który Red Skull miał w berle?

\- To raczej jakaś kopia, zasilona jedynie niewielką ilością mocy tamtego artefaktu. W tej chwili nie wyczuwam w nim żadnej magicznej mocy.

\- Magia zasilana elektrycznością – zamyślił się kapitan, kiedy podszedł bliżej, by obejrzeć przedmiot trzymany przez maga. – Doprawdy niezwykłe.

\- Ludzie chętnie nazywają magią to, czego nie rozumieją, tymczasem jest ona tylko wyższą formą nauki – odparł Loki.

\- Chciałbym się temu dokładniej przyjrzeć – rzucił Stark.

\- Będziesz miał do tego okazję, jak wrócimy na lotniskowiec – skwitował kapitan.

* * *

\- Czyli podsumujmy wszystko, co wiemy - mówił, nieco sarkastycznym tonem Stark, krążąc po laboratorium, gdzie wszyscy się zebrali. - Twój tatuś - tu wskazał na Thora - stwierdził, że Ziemia jest świetnym miejscem do ukrycia mega potężnej zabawki, która teraz znalazł się w rękach czerwonogłowego. Którego - przeniósł spojrzenie na kapitana - ponoć uśmierciłeś siedemdziesiąt lat temu. Ten jednak wrócił za sprawą jakiegoś hokus pokus, bardziej niebezpieczny niż kiedykolwiek, dzięki wsparciu - tu odwrócił się do Lokiego - tajemniczej, niezwykle potężnej siły, krążącej w otchłani między światami. Teraz za sprawą kijka przeznaczenia, robi ludziom wodę z mózgu, jeszcze bardziej niż naziści robili swoim pobratymcom w trzydziestym dziewiątym. Nie wiemy, gdzie się znajduje, ani jaki będzie jego następny ruch, za to wiemy, że jest mu do czegoś potrzebny iryd, który wykradł z muzeum.

\- Zapewne potrzebuje go, do ustabilizowania przepływu energii w Tesserakcie - odezwał się doktor Banner ze swojego miejsca przy biurku.

Tony podrapał się po krótkiej brodzie.

\- Nawet jeśli, to wciąż potrzebowałby potężnego źródła zasilania, żeby zainicjować reakcję.

\- TARCZA monitoruje wszystkie elektrownie na terenie Europy i Ameryki. Jesteśmy też w kontakcie ze służbami w Azji - odparła agentka Romanov.

\- W przeszłości HYDRA miała wiele baz Alpach - stwierdził kapitan. - Jednak większość z nich została zniszczona. Czy wysłaliście tam ludzi?

Natasha pokiwała głową.

\- W pierwszej kolejności. Niestety nie mamy pewności, czy znamy lokalizację ich wszystkich. Dlatego musimy polegać na badaniach doktora Bannera. Prócz promieniowanie gamma emitowanego przez Tessaract, nie mamy na tę chwilę innych tropów.

\- Ten człowiek skutecznie ukrył obecność sześcianu, mało więc prawdopodobne, by w ten sposób udało się go odnaleźć - wtrącił Loki.

Stark obrzucił maga krytycznym spojrzeniem.

\- Jakoś bardziej wierzę w skuteczność jego spektrometrów, niż twojego szóstego zmysłu.

Jotun skrzyżował ręce na piersi i zmierzył mężczyznę wzrokiem.

\- Dwa dni temu byłem w stanie wyczuć aktywność kryształu, będąc w Asgardzie. Wybacz, jednak pozostanę wierny swoim umiejętnościom.

\- Może to jakaś chwilowa niemoc, wiesz, każdemu czasem się zdarza - zażartował Tony, ale jakoś nikt nie poczuł się specjalnie rozbawiony. Wobec braku dalszego pola do słownej dyskusji, wynalazca zmienił temat. - Jak rozumiem, ten cały Asgard, to jakaś inna planeta, więc teoretycznie jesteście kosmitami.

\- Królestwo - wtrącił Thor. – Asgard, podobnie jak Midgard, jest jedną z dziewięciu krain...

\- Tak, tak, drzewo Yggadrasil i te sprawy - przerwał mu Stark. - Częsty motyw w rpg'ach. Czyli naprawdę potrafisz wezwać pioruny z czystego nieba? Nie... nie udowadniaj tego tutaj. Ta maszyna mogłaby tego nie przetrwać.

\- A jednak wiele rzeczy się nie zgadza - odezwał się Banner. - Według zachowanych do dzisiaj tekstów, Loki miał być bratem Thora, adoptowanym przez Odyna.

Mag wymienił zaskoczone spojrzenie z księciem.

\- Tamtejsi kronikarze musieli mieć bujną wyobraźnię - zaśmiał się Loki.

Niespodziewanie Thor podszedł bliżej, położył rękę na jego ramieniu i odezwał się z rozbrajającym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Choć posiadanie takiego brata, byłoby dla mnie prawdziwym zaszczytem.

Jotun zdumiał się na to oświadczenie. Jak wiele zmieniło się na przestrzeni ostatniego roku. Jeszcze nie tak dawno byli zaprzysięgłym wrogami, a teraz książę mówił coś podobnego. Kto by przypuszczał, że właśnie w nim znajdzie bratnią duszę.

Loki skinął głową, a potem jego twarz wykrzywił podstępny uśmiech.

\- Zalazłbym ci za skórę bardziej, niż sięgają twoje najbardziej wymyślne przypuszczenia.

Słysząc to, następca tronu roześmiał się już całkiem otwarcie.

\- Wyobrażam sobie.

* * *

Cios uderzył prosto w głowę Lokiego, jednak zamiast powalić przeciwnika, spowodował jedynie, że iluzja zadrżała i rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Tymczasem Jotun kucał kilkanaście metrów dalej, z rękoma przyłożonymi do ziemi. Z jego skroni spływała stróżka krwi, popękane żebra bolały przy każdym oddechu, a ubranie miał brudne i nieco nadpalone z jednej strony. Nie było jednak czasu na ocenianie swojego stanu, krótka myśl, jeden impuls mocy i po ziemi wystrzeliła lodowa strzała, która uderzyła w nogi jego przeciwnika. To była krótka chwila, kiedy zdołał go unieruchomić. Niestety wystarczyło jedno uderzenie Mjolnira, by lód skruszył się na tysiące kawałeczków.

Wiatr szarpał coraz bardziej okolicznymi drzewami, chmury gęstniały. Loki doskonale wiedział, czego jest to zwiastunem. Powoli kończyły mu się alternatywy, rozsądek podpowiadał odwrót. Powinien się wycofać, spróbować dostać do Asgardu i tam szukać wsparcia. To co tutaj się działo, daleko wkraczało poza wszelkie wcześniejsze założenia. Jednak jak miałby stanąć przed obliczem Wszechojca, kiedy pozwolił, by umysł jego syna opanował szaleniec. I to plan Lokiego do tego doprowadził. Musiał sam naprawić swoje błędy, działać tu i teraz. Zebrał całą pozostałą w nim magiczną moc i ruszył na Thora. W jego dłoniach zmaterializowały się dwa sztylety, kiedy natarł na następcę tronu. Jednak ciosy pozostały daremne. Książę bez trudu sparował atak, a potem równie niespodziewanie z nieba uderzyła w nich błyskawica.

Loki poczuł przeszywający ból w całym ciele, a potem potężna fala uderzeniowa odrzuciła go kilkanaście metrów dalej. Z impetem uderzył w ścianę, która jeszcze nie tak dawno stanowiła część głównego pomieszczenia bazy. Zamroczyło go na kilka sekund, a kiedy otworzył oczy i odzyskał jasność widzenia, zobaczył nad sobą masywną sylwetkę Thora. Asgardczyk trzymał młot w dłoni, a jego twarz nie wyrażała niczego, prócz całkowitego spokoju i pewności siebie. Tu żadne słowa nie mogły pomóc, on był zdeterminowany i niezachwiany w dążeniu do swego celu, jakim było uśmiercenie młodego Jotuna.

Mag wstrzymał oddech, kiedy Mjolnir zatoczył krąg, uderzając prosto w jego głowę…

* * *

Kilkanaście godzin wcześniej

* * *

Loki siedział w laboratorium, gdzie wraz z doktorem Bannerem i Starkiem starali się rozpracować sposób na lokalizację Tesseractu. Od kilku dni spędzali razem po kilkanaście godzin dziennie i Jotun powoli zaczynał mieć dość tego towarzystwa, zwłaszcza narcystycznego milionera, który im był bardziej sfrustrowany, tym mocniej dawał się we znaki swoim kompanom. Loki musiał włożyć wiele wysiłku, by powstrzymać przynajmniej te najbardziej kąśliwe uwagi. Zazwyczaj śmiertelnicy nie potrafili wyprowadzić go z równowagi, najwyraźniej jednak Stark był niechlubnym wyjątkiem. W opozycji do niego znajdował się doktor Banner, który cichy i skupiony, starał się ignorować obu towarzyszy. Z tego co mag, miał okazję czytać, akurat tego człowieka nie należało zbytnio denerwować. Pojawienie się wielkiej zielonej bestii w tej latającej fortecy, mogłoby mieć opłakane skutki da nich wszystkich.

Naraz do pomieszczenia wszedł pośpiesznie Steve.

\- Dostaliśmy niepokojące zgłoszenie, ponoć z jednego z rosyjskich kosmodromów niedaleko Wołgogradu, odbył się nieplanowany start rakiety, która wyniosła na orbitę satelitę.

Stark prychnął nieznacznie.

\- Rosjanie raczej rzadko przekazują nam harmonogram swoich działań.

\- Oni sami to zgłosili. Ponoć od kilku dni nie są w stanie skontaktować się z przebywającą tam załogą, a wysłane oddziały zwiadowcze przepadły bez śladu.

Tym razem udało mu się na dłużej przykuć uwagę konstruktora. Mężczyzna przełączył coś na pulpicie.

\- Jarvis, wrzuć mi dane naszego satelity komunikacyjnego. Gdzie w tej chwili się znajduje?

\- Dane niedostępne – odparła sztuczna inteligencja.

\- Jak to?

\- Zablokowany został dostęp do procesora satelity.

\- Co go blokuje?

\- Niezidentyfikowano.

Tony teraz już wyglądał na całkowicie sfrustrowanego. Najwyraźniej zamierzał coś powiedzieć, kiedy w głośniku odezwał się zdenerwowany głos Natashy.

\- Chodźcie prędko do konferencyjnej.

Mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie i niemal natychmiast opuścili pomieszczenie. Niespełna minutę później weszli do sporej salki, gdzie już czekała na nich agentka Romanov, Thor i dyrektor Fury. Na dużym ekranie zawieszonym na ścianie widoczny był sam Red Skull, wygłaszający właśnie jakieś płomienne przemówienie.

\- …będą surowo karane. W ciągu najbliższych dwudziestu czterech godzin ONZ ma odpowiedzieć na moje żądania jednogłośnie. Chyba nie muszę mówić, co spotka tych, którzy odmówią.

\- Co to jest? – zapytał doktor Banner.

\- Leci na wszystkich kanałach – rzuciła Natasha i niczym na dowód kilkukrotnie nacisnęła przycisk na pilocie, zmieniając program. Niczego to nie dało, nadal na ekranie widoczny był Red Skull.

\- A teraz zwracam się do TARCZY – kontynuował przywódca Hydry. – Macie złożyć broń i dostarczyć mi pod drzwi Kapitana Amerykę, koniecznie w łańcuchach. Znajdziecie mnie w mojej nowej siedzibie na Kaukazie. Z pewnością macie informacje o dawnej bazie wojskowej sowietów znajdującej się w tamtym rejonie. Czekam do jutra do południa. Nie każcie światu czekać ani minuty dłużej, inaczej wasza chluba, ukochane miasto Nowy York zapłaci za waszą opieszałość. A gdybyście mieli wątpliwość czy moje groźby są poważne, zapraszam do Odessy. Z pewnością będzie potrzebowała nowych mieszkańców.

Niespodziewanie ekran zrobił się czarny, a potem nastąpiło przekierowanie na zapis z jakiejś kamery umieszczonej na budynku. Z kontekstu mogli się jedynie domyślać, że widziana z góry ulica, była częścią wspomnianego miasta. To co się tam działo, zmroziło krew w ich żyłach. Ludzie wyskakiwali z okien, rzucali się pod jadące samochody, te zresztą też z impetem uderzały w budynki i słupy. Wszystko to wyglądało tak, jakby wszyscy mieszkańcy starali się za wszelką cenę popełnić samobójstwo.

\- Natasho, możesz to wyłączyć – pierwszy nie wytrzymał doktor Banner.

\- Musimy tam lecieć, zatrzymać to szaleństwo – zawołał kapitan.

\- Jeśli to, co mówił Schmidt jest prawdą, to nie zdołamy tego powstrzymać – odparł Fury.

Przybyli późnej, spojrzeli na niego pytająco. Z wyjątkiem Lokiego, który patrzył w stronę Thora. Książę wciąż wzrok utkwiony miał w czarnym już ekranie i zaciskał silnie pięści z trudem panując nad wściekłością.

\- Satelita? – zapytał Stark.

Dyrektor TARCZY skinął głową.

\- Według słów tego szaleńca, na wystrzelonym satelicie zainstalował urządzenie, które może wpływać na ludzi w ten sam sposób, jaki miało to miejsce w Stuttgardzie. Możemy tylko spekulować, że to tam znajduje się Tesseract, bądź ten drugi kamień. Jednocześnie zdołał zhakować satelity komunikacyjne, przez co jego działania stały się globalne. Teraz może uderzyć w dowolne miasto na świecie w dowolnej chwili.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że wziął za zakładników całą ludzkość? – żachnął się Steve. – Zawsze był szaleńcem, ale to wykracza daleko za jego wcześniejsze knowania.

\- Istotnie. Dał dobę Organizacji Narodów Zjednoczonych na rozwiązanie wszystkich istniejących rządów i przekazanie mu całości władzy – kontynuował Fury. – Ci którzy się sprzeciwią podzielą los Odessy.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza. Czy mogli podjąć jakiekolwiek działanie, kiedy to mogło się w straszliwy sposób odbić na losie tysięcy, jeśli nie milionów istnień?

Przez długą chwilę wszyscy patrzyli po sobie nawzajem, nie znajdując żadnego logicznego rozwiązania tego problemu. Stark krążył po pokoju, drapiąc się po krótkiej brodzie, Steve i doktor Banner siedzieli milczący przy stole, a agentka Romanov podpierała ścianę ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma na piersi.

\- Jak idą wasze prace? – zapytał w końcu Fury.

Stark obrzucił go niemal nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

\- Jakie to ma teraz znaczenie?! – warknął. – Wiemy już gdzie jest! Tylko co z tego, skoro związał nam ręce. Ja nie wezmę na siebie takiej odpowiedzialności, nie pisałem się na to. Zaatakujemy, a on w zemście zabije wszystkich w Nowym Yorku! Nie zamierzam patrzyć jak Pepper podcina sobie żyły!

\- Trzeba przekalkulować ryzyko – odparł szef TARCZY. – Oddanie świata w ręce szaleńca nie wchodzi w grę.

\- No tak, ktoś ośmielił się wejść wam w kompetencje – mruknął Banner.

\- Coś sugerujesz, doktorze?

Fury obrzucił wszystkich gniewnym spojrzeniem. Bruce nie kontynuował myśli, ale i tak wszyscy wiedzieli do czego zmierza. Globalny zasięg TARCZY tworzył z niej narzędzie nie mniej niebezpieczne do Red Skulla.

\- Nie możecie narażać ludzi, których przysięgaliście bronić – odezwał się niespodziewanie Thor, a w jego głosie przebijał z trudem tłumiony gniew. - Gdzie wasz honor?!

\- Wybacz, że nie spełniamy twoich kosmicznych standardów – mówiąc to Fury, podszedł bliżej mierząc księcia wzrokiem. – Ale odpowiadamy za całą ludzkość i będziemy jej bronić za wszelką cenę.

\- Czyli TARCZA zaatakuje, nawet biorąc pod uwagę ryzyko odwetu – bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała Natasha.

\- Nie wątpię, że taką decyzję podejmie Rada. Mogę się z nią nie zgadzać, ale sam również nie widzę innego wyjścia.

\- To nie będziecie lepsi od tego szaleńca! – rzucił Thor.

\- Co więc proponujesz? Masz lepszy pomysł?

Książę zacisnął pięści, a jego oczy płonęły bezradnym gniewem. Ostatecznie tylko nieznacznie pokręcił głową.

\- Ale może ja mam – odezwał się dotychczas milczący Loki, zwracając na siebie uwagę zebranych. – Myślę, że w takiej sytuacji nie pozostaje nam nic innego, niż spełnić jego żądania.

* * *

Baza wciśnięta w przełęcz między dwoma szczytami wyglądała na opustoszałą. Jednak świeżo zainstalowane kamery i naprawione ogrodzenie sugerowało, że jednak rzeczywiście, ktoś przejął ją w posiadanie. Do głównej bramy prowadziła tylko jedna, żwirowa droga, po której właśnie jechał czarny jeep. Samochód zatrzymał się pod samym ogrodzeniem i z środka wysiadł dyrektor Fury, agentka Romanov i Kapitan Ameryka. Ten ostatni ubrany był w swój bojowy uniform, ale jego ręce i nogi spięte były kajdankami, podobnymi do tych, jakie noszą przestępcy w więzieniu. Kiedy cała trójka zbliżyła się do bramy, ta otwarła się automatycznie, zapraszając ich do środka. Do pokonania mieli jakieś sto metrów, nim stanęli przed wielkimi, ciężkimi wrotami, prowadzącymi w głąb bazy. Kiedy i te się otwarły, przywitał ich brakujący członek Avengers.

\- Clint... - mruknęła Natasha, szybko jednak zreflektowała się, widząc martwe i puste spojrzenie towarzysza.

\- Za mną - rozkazał Hawkeye i poprowadził ich długim, mrocznym korytarzem.

Po kilku minutach znaleźli się w sporym pomieszczeniu, wypełnionym jakimś bliżej niezidentyfikowanym sprzętem. Kręciło się tam kilku naukowców i sporo wojskowych.

\- Nareszcie, nie spieszyliście się zbytnio - odezwał się głos z góry, a kiedy spojrzeli w jego kierunku, zobaczyli Red Skulla stojącego na żelaznej kratownicy, prowadzącej na wyższy poziom. - Mam nadzieję, że doceniasz mój gest, panno Romanov. Pomyślałem, że ucieszysz się na widok swojego towarzysza.

Natasha jedynie zacisnęła pięści i nic nie odpowiedziała.

\- Spełniliśmy twoje żądanie - powiedział Fury, popychając do przodu Rogersa.

Szkieletowa twarz Schmidta wykrzywiła się w sadystycznym uśmiechu. Powoli, napawając się swoim sukcesem, zszedł po metalowych schodach na dół i powoli podszedł w ich kierunku. Wciąż morderczym wzrokiem lustrował kapitana.

\- Widzę, że sprawili ci nowego wdzianko, czyżby tamto okazało się za ciasne, by pomieścić tyle amerykańskiego patriotyzmu?

Steve nic nie odpowiedział, z zaciśniętymi ustami mierzył spojrzeniem nazistę.

\- Jaką mamy gwarancję, że teraz nie zaatakujesz miasta? - odezwał się Fury.

Red Skull zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Dlaczego miałbym niszczyć jedną z moich największych metropolii, czyżbyś zapomniał, że za pięć godzin ONZ również podda się moim rządom? Więc póki będziecie współpracować, nikomu włos z głowy nie spadnie. No, prawie nikomu.

Tu Schmidt skinął na agenta Bartona, a ten chwycił ramię Steve'a i pociągnął go w stronę jakiejś aparatury.

\- Doktor Erskine był prawdziwym geniuszem, choć początki nie były aż tak imponujące, ale teraz ja postaram się poprawić jego niedokończone dzieło. – Red Skull przeszedł wzdłuż maszyny, przeciągając dłonią po błyszczącym metalicznie pulpicie. – Wiele się zmieniło od czasów wojny. Genetyka, mutacje, nanotechnologie. Dzięki temu wszystkiemu zdołam wyseparować serum z twojego ciała kapitanie i wreszcie stanę się kompletnym nadczłowiekiem.

\- Jesteś szalony - warknęła Natasha.

\- Jak każdy geniusz - zaśmiał się nazista.

Parę minut później Steve został podpięty do aparatury i unieruchomiony. Jeden z naukowców zasiadł przed komputerem i spojrzał w stronę Red Skulla, ten skinął głową i naraz całe urządzenie zaczęło pracować. Steve skrzywił się, a potem z jego ust wyrwał się krzyk. Coś jednak poszło nie tak, bo naraz po kablach przeszły iskry, a potem wszystko zgasło.

Schmidt skrzywił się i podszedł do kapitana, którego głowa zwisała bezwładnie.

\- Udało się? - zapytał, chwytając Rogersa za maskę i ciągnąć ją do góry.

\- Nie zlokalizowaliśmy serum.

\- Jak to?

Naraz ręka Rogersa poruszyła się, z dziecinną łatwością rozerwała krępujące go łańcuchy i chwyciła Red Skulla za szyję.

\- Niespodzianka, łotrze.

* * *

\- Weszli do bunkra. Rozstawiam blokadę. Bez odbioru. - Tony usłyszał w nadajniku głos kapitana.

Stark stał na szczycie swojej wieży, w pełnym uzbrojeniu, czekając na sygnał do rozpoczęcia akcji.

\- Jak tam, doktorze? - zapytał po raz wtóry.

\- Co minutę wysyłam do Jarvisa unacześnione koordynaty. Jak tylko dostaniesz sygnał, możesz lecieć - odpowiedział Bruce Banner.

\- Oby Rogers nie zawalił, bo według będę pierwszym, którego mózg zostanie upieczony.

\- Więcej wiary, przyjacielu, z jego siłą i sprawnością, ma największe szanse, by przemknąć niezauważony.

Cały ten plan wydawał się mocno ryzykowny, zwłaszcza, że był pomysłem człowieka (a raczej kosmity), któremu nie patrzyło najlepiej z oczu. Tony znał takich cwaniaków, zawsze coś kombinują i nigdy nie mówią całej prawdy, dlatego też nie ufał Lokiemu, ani jego planom. Niestety teraz nie mieli lepszej alternatywy.

\- Nadajniki rozstawione, uruchamiam - odezwał się ponownie kapitan.

Tony westchnął ciężko, zawsze wierzył, że jego urządzenia są genialne i niezawodne, ale jeśli ta blokada sygnału zawiedzie, zapłaci za to cały Nowy York. Nie było jednak czasu na wahanie, ich dywersja też niebawem wyjdzie na jaw.

\- Jarvis, pobierz najnowsze koordynaty doktora.

\- Pobrane i załadowane.

Stark zatrzasnął hełm, odpalił silniki i wystrzelił w górę.

\- Do celu pozostało pięć minut i trzynaście sekund.

\- Nie śpieszyli się zbytnio, zdążyła nam daleko uciec - mruknął Stark.

Wyliczenia były precyzyjne, już ponad dziesięć godzin temu za pomocą spektrometrów na Halicarrierze udało im się namierzyć satelitę, który jako jedyny emitował promieniowanie gamma. W pierwszej chwili padła propozycja by go zestrzelić, niestety po tym jak wszystkie maszyny latające zostały uziemione, jakakolwiek rakieta, mogłaby jedynie sprowokować Red Skulla do ataku. Poza tym według słów Asgardczyków, skutki takiego ataku na kryształ umysłu mogłoby być trudne do przewidzenia. Stąd cała ta dywersja. Akcja musiała być przeprowadzona dokładnie w czasie, kiedy satelita z kamieniem znajdzie się najbliżej lokalizacji Starka. Gdy troje jego towarzyszy miało zabawiać Red Skulla, kapitan powinien rozstawić wokół bazy nadajniki blokujące sygnał. Dzięki temu Tony powinien bez zwracania na siebie uwagi dostać się na orbitę i odnaleźć nieszczęsny kamień. Kiedy zagrożenie zostanie zneutralizowane, będą mogli porachować kości Red Skulla.

\- Trzy minuty - odezwał się Jarvis.

Niestety trochę zbyt długo zajęło im wejście do bazy i teraz Stark musiał dogonić satelitę, która przemieszczała się po orbicie. Nie miał wiele czasu. Na niewielkim ekranie śledził nagranie z kamery ukrytej w kombinezonie Natashy. Widział jak prowadzą kapitana do jakiejś maszyny rodem z koszmaru Frankensteina i słyszał wywód Red Skulla na temat serum super żołnierza. No to się chłopina srogo zdziwi.

\- Cel w zasięgu.

\- Nareszcie.

Tony dotarł do satelity i z pomocą lasera otworzył zamykającą ją klapę. W pogotowiu miał specjalną skrzynkę, która miała posłużyć za transporter dla kamienia umysłu, kiedy już go wydobędzie. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy w środku znalazł błyszczący na niebiesko sześcian.

\- Chłopaki, mamy problem. To nie fragment berła. Tutaj jest Tesseract.

* * *

\- Niespodzianka, łotrze - zawołał Thor. Niemal natychmiast oswobodził się z całej aparatury, a gdy zniknęła maskująca go iluzja, chwycił młot w drugą rękę i zamachnął się na Red Skulla.

Loki wykorzystał efekt zaskoczenia. Jego kamuflaż również nie był już potrzebny. Postać dyrektora Furego rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, kiedy mag teleportował się w pobliże agenta Bartona. Mężczyzna nawet nie zdążył zareagować, kiedy szybki impuls pozbawił go przytomności. Loki miał nadzieje, że to wystarczy, by na dłuższą chwilę wyłączyć go z gry. Wystarczająco naczytał się w aktach, by nie chcieć mieć do czynienia z umiejętnościami Hawkeye'a. Tymczasem Natasha spacyfikowała dwóch najbliżej stojących żołnierzy.

\- ... To nie fragment berła. Tutaj jest Tesseract.

Tego nie brali pod uwagę. Z góry założyli, że w satelicie ukryto kamień umysłu. Tymczasem najwyraźniej Red Skull znał lepiej ich właściwości niż mogli przypuszczać. Pytanie kto przekazał mu taką wiedzę? Jeśli na orbicie był sześcian, to musiał robić jedynie za przekaźnik dla mocy berła. Ale w takim razie gdzie było samo berło.

Na to pytanie Loki bardzo szybko uzyskał odpowiedź, kiedy broń zmaterializowała się w ręku Schmidta i dzięki niej sparował uderzenie Mjolnira.

\- Słyszałem o tobie, Asgardczyku! - warknął Red Skull. - Twoja sława dotarła w najgłębsze czeluście otchłani. Zobaczymy czy zdołasz się oprzeć potędze kamienia nieskończoności.

Mówiąc to skierował berło wprost na klatkę piersiową księcia. Kamień zalśnił niebieskim blaskiem.

\- Uważaj, Thor... - krzyknął Loki, ale było już za późno.

Oczy Asgardczyka na moment zrobiły się czarne, a potem opuścił broń i spojrzał na Red Skulla obojętnym wzrokiem.

\- Zabij ich, zabij ich wszystkich - warknął Schmidt, opętany tak wściekłością, jak i szaleństwem. - Niech boleśnie zapłacą za swoje podstępy.

Po tych słowach nazista wybiegł jednym z bocznych korytarz.

\- Steve, Red Skull ucieka. Ma berło - przekazała przez nadajnik Natasha. - Udało mu się zawładnąć Thorem.

\- Pomóż kapitanowi go złapać, ja zajmę sie Thorem - zawołał Loki, spoglądając w stronę księcia.

Agentka skinęła głową, nim jednak zdążyła cokolwiek przedsięwziąć, błyskawica rozerwała strop bazy, a potem potężna eksplozja wstrząsnęła okolicą.

* * *

Loki wysiłkiem wszystkich mięśni zdołał uskoczyć na bok, unikając miażdżącego uderzenia Thora. Nieznacznie zwiększył dzielący ich dystans, choć wiedział, że w starciu z gromowładnym, to nie miało większego znaczenia. Książę był równie niebezpieczny z bliska, jak i z daleka. Chwila nieuwagi i kolejny cios mógł definitywnie zakończyć żywot Jotuna.

Naraz kątem oka mag dostrzegł Kapitana Amerykę, który na zboczu wzniesienia, dużo powyżej ostatnich murów bazy, walczył z Red Skullem. Steve najwyraźniej miał na uwadze niebezpieczeństwo związane z kontaktem z berłem, bo swoją tarczą skutecznie blokował wszystkie próby Schmidta w przejęciu nad nim kontroli. Przez to jednak został zepchnięty mocno do defensywy. Nazista niemal nie ustępował mu w sile czy sprawności fizycznej, a jednocześnie atakował z wielką zawziętością.

Loki nie miał jednak czasu na dłuższe analizowanie tamtej sytuacji, bo sam musiał się ratować przed kolejnymi, coraz gwałtowniejszymi atakami Thora. Nagle dostrzegł, że chmury ponownie gęstnieją. Do kolejnego uderzenia pozostały ułamki sekund, a Jotun miał nieodparte wrażenie, że jego ciało może nie wytrzymać kolejnego tak silnego wyładowania. Pozostał mu ostatni krok desperacji.

Kiedy Thor uniósł młot, a pierwsze iskry zamigotały na jego broni, Loki rzucił się do przodu, dotknął ręką do piersi Asgardczyka i w jednej sekundzie teleportował ich prosto między walczących Rogersa i Schmidta.

\- Kapitanie, tarcza! – krzyknął, sam zbierając całą pozostałą energię, by wytworzyć wokół siebie ochronną barierę.

Potężne wyładowanie przeszło przez Mjolnir i uderzyło w przygotowaną na cios tarczę. Steve krzyknął z wysiłku, po czym skierował strumień mocy prosto w trzymane przez Red Skulla berło. To rozpaliło się niemal do czerwoności i z potężnym impulsem mocy, rozpadło się na setki kawałków.

W okolicy zapanowała głucha cisza, choć Loki zastanawiał się, czy to przypadkiem nie eksplozja go ogłuszyła. Pokręcił głową, starając się odzyskać kontakt z rzeczywistością. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że cała ich czwórka znalazła się w sporym kraterze, wyrwanym w zboczu góry. Steve leżał na ziemi, również oszołomiony, Thor stał po środku, nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem oglądając okolicę, a Schmidt stał nieco z boku i chyba krzyczał coś niezrozumiale. W miejscu rąk miał dwa dymiące kikuty.

Jednak coś innego przykuło uwagę maga, tuż koło niego, leżał owalny, żółty kryształ. Najwyraźniej eksplozja zniszczyła okalające go berło, choć nie była wystarczająco silna, by uszkodzić kamień nieskończoności. Z pewnym wahaniem, dźwignął się na nogi, postąpił trzy kroki i podniósł artefakt, choć gdyby wiedział, co nastąpi później, zapewne dwa razy przemyślałby ten ruch.

W jednej chwili jego umysł został niemal wyrwany z ciała i powędrował gdzieś daleko, do odległych światów, alternatywnych rzeczywistości, w nieznane żadnemu badaczowi zakątki wszechświata.

Widział ludzi i miejsca, które nie istnieją już od tysiącleci, a także takie, które dopiero powstaną. Był światkiem narodzin światów, gwiazd i galaktyk, jak również ich śmierci. Zobaczył osobiście też tego, który pożąda kamieni najbardziej, który przemierza światy w ich poszukiwaniu. Tego, który wysłał na ziemię Red Skulla, i który czekał na otwarcie portalu dla jego armii. Czuł też rozsadzającą go wściekłość, gdy zrozumiał, że jego niewolnik, nie zamierzał wcale realizować tego planu.

A potem nadeszły go wizje innych światów, innych rzeczywistości, mrocznych i niezbadanych, takich, które nigdy nie będą mieć miejsca. W jednej z nich dostrzegł nawet samego siebie. Tam, niczym w midgardzkich mitach rzeczywiście był bratem Thora, ale opanowanym rządzą zemsty na Jotunheimie, nienawiścią do Asgardu i chęcią unicestwienia wszystkiego, co kiedykolwiek było mu bliskie.

Na żadnej z tych wizji nie mógł jednak dłużej zatrzymać umysłu, bo przepływały zbyt szybko, by mógł je wszystkie ogarnąć. Były chaotyczne, a zarazem tak pełne detali, że nie sposób był za nimi nadążyć.

A potem zobaczył ciemność. Przerażający, pożerający wszystko mrok, który niczym widmo śmierci powoli, acz nieubłaganie zbliżał się w jego stronę. Ta przytłaczająca, ogarniająca wszystko pustka, przyzywała go, wołała, tak jakby jego przeznaczeniem było zapadnięcie się w tej nicości. Przejmujące, choć zarazem niesamowicie przyciągające uczucie. Mimo że czuł, iż to niewłaściwe, nie potrafił z tym walczyć. Chciał oddać się w ręce tego niebytu, zapomnieć o wszystkim i wszystkich. Ulec pokusie wiecznego zapomnienia…

Loki…

Odległy głos z trudem przebił się do jego świadomości, jednak to wystarczyło, by zdał sobie sprawę, że omal dał się pochłonąć tej ciemności.

Loki!

Uchwycił się tego wezwania, kierując na nie całą swoją uwagę. Było niczym drogowskaz wskazujący kierunek do domu. Do jego czasu i jego rzeczywistości.

Loki!

Ostatnie wezwanie było tak potężne, że mag zdołał odzyskać panowanie nad swoim ciałem. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegł przerażoną twarz Thora, który potrząsał nim z całej siły. Jotun skrzywił się, czując jak połamane żebra, krzyczą przy każdym ruchu.

\- Loki! Odezwij się! – krzyczał książę.

\- Możesz przestać mną szarpać – wymamrotał ten słabym głosem, nad którym nie miał jeszcze pełnej kontroli.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Loki pokiwał nieznacznie głową, po czym spojrzał na kryształ, wciąż lśniący w jego dłoni.

\- Lepiej żeby nikt go nie dotykał – dodał, a potem przeniósł wzrok na Thora. – Cieszę się, że odzyskałeś władzę nad samym sobą.

Uśmiech, który wypłynął na twarz Asgardczyka, wyrażał więcej zażenowania niż radości. Ewidentnie musiał czuć się winny, że tak łatwo dał się podejść.

\- Omal cię nie zabiłem – powiedział w końcu, odwracając wzrok.

Tymczasem twarz Lokiego wykrzywił przekorny uśmiech, nieco złamany odczuwanym bólem.

\- Podkreśliłby „omal" w tym zdaniu. Nie tak łatwo mnie zabić – stwierdził, po czym kontynuował nieco poważniej. - Jednak ostatecznie, to ty zdołałeś zniszczyć berło. Co z Red Skullem?

\- Został ciężko ranny. Próbował uciekać, ale dopadł go kapitan z Natashą.

\- A sześcian?

\- Jest tam gdzie powinien być – dał się słyszeć irytująco pewny siebie głos Starka – czyli w moich opiekuńczych objęciach.

\- Tylko nie próbuj dotykać go gołymi rękoma – powiedział Thor do komunikatora.

\- W odróżnieniu od niektórych, nie jestem samobójcą.

Loki skrzywił się na to oświadczenie, w pełni zdając sobie sprawę, jak lekkomyślnie postąpił.

\- Chodźmy na dół. Wiele rzeczy zostało do posprzątania – dodał książę.

Jotun jedynie skinął głową i na nieco drżących nogach zaczął wraz z nim schodzić ze zbocza.

* * *

Tydzień później cały zespół Avengers zebrał się w wysokim budynku znajdującym się w centrum Nowego Yorku. Stark Tower, gościła ich w czasie, kiedy dochodzili do siebie po batalii z Red Skullem. Wraz ze zniszczeniem berła nie tylko Thor odzyskał panowanie nad sobą, ale również agent Barton, choć jak sam później przyznał, niewiele pamiętał z wydarzeń, które miały miejsce od dnia wykradzenia Tesseractu. Sam Schmidt trafił pod nadzór TARCZY, gdzie miał go czekać proces w sprawie ludobójstwa.

Loki szybko wyleczył połamane kości i doprowadził swoje ciało do właściwego stanu. Bardziej niż urazów fizycznych, obawiał się jednak jakie spustoszenie mógł sprawić kryształ w jego umyśle. Momentami wciąż nawiedzały go wizje przedstawione mu przez kamień, choć z każdym dniem były słabsze, co dobrze rokowało na przyszłość.

Tymczasem oba kamienie nieskończoności zostały zamknięte w specjalnie do tego przystosowanych pojemnikach. Ostateczne ustalenia były takie, że kryształ umysłu pozostanie na Ziemi, pod opieką TARCZY i Avengersów, natomiast Tesseract zostanie zabrany do Asgardu i ukryty w skarbcu Odyna.

\- To był zaszczyt walczyć u waszego boku, przyjaciele – odezwał się na pożegnanie Thor.

\- Tak, tak, wszyscy wiemy, że jesteśmy świetni – zaśmiał się Stark. – Trzymaj się, wielkoludzie i ty również, hokus pokus.

Mag, który z powrotem odzyskał swój jotuński wygląd, uśmiechnął się lekko, przyłożył pięść do serca i skinął nieznacznie głową.

\- Gdybyście kiedyś potrzebowali naszej pomocy, wiecie gdzie nas szukać – dodał kapitan Rogers, ściskając ich dłonie.

\- Wy również możecie liczyć na nasze wsparcie – odparł Thor. – Asgard zawsze pozostanie waszym sojusznikiem.

Doktor Banner pożegnał ich stonowanym uśmiechem. A w pewnym oddaleniu całość wydarzenia obserwowali Natasha i Clint.

Kiedy wszyscy Midgardczycy odsunęli się na kilka kroków, książę spojrzał w niebo i zawołał donośnym głosem.

\- Heimdallu, możesz zabrać nas do domu!

Niemal natychmiast niebo się otwarło i strumień światła porwał ich wprost do Asgardu.

* * *

Koniec części siódmej.

A/N:

Na dziś to tyle. Wiem, że może spotkanie z Avengersami było dość krótkie, ale jednak jest to przede wszystkim fik poświęcony Lokiemu i Thorowi, więc nie chciałam zaburzać całości wciskając jakąś strasznie dużą ilość rozdziałów dziejących się na Ziemi. Jest to tylko epizod prowadzący do wielkiego finału, który już coraz bliżej.

Mam też parę słów wyjaśnienia.

\- bardziej spostrzegawczy mogliby zauważyć, że w opowiadaniu występują dwie jednostki miary (stopy i metry), zależność pozostaje taka, że stopy określają odległość w Asgardzie i Jotunheimie, natomiast metry w Midgardzie.

\- odnośnie zaś samego Red Skulla, to stwierdziłam, że idealnie nadawał się on na złoczyńcę w tym midgardzkim epizodzie. Jako jeden z nielicznych zaginął w niewyjaśnionych do końca okolicznościach i to do tego w kontakcie z Tesseraktem. A dlaczego tak drastycznie zmieniłam fabułę? Po pierwsze nie lubię fików, które bardzo dokładnie streszczają i opisują wydarzenia z filmu, jest to dla mnie zwyczajnie nudne. Po drugie zaś stwierdziłam, że skoro zmienił się główny prowodyr wszystkich zajść, to i one powinny przebiegać zupełnie inaczej. Ostatecznie Red Skull miał inne metody działania i priorytety niż filmowy Loki.


	8. Chapter 8

Jako że akurat siedzę w szpitalu i mam dużo wolnego czasu, zamieszczam kolejną część tej opowieści. Wielkimi krokami zbliżamy się do ostatniego aktu tego przedstawienia. Życzę wam miłej lektury.

Kolejny rozdział, populacja Jotunów w Asgardzie zmniejsza się.

* * *

VIII

Asgard przywitał ich jak bohaterów. W sali tronowej sam Odyn odebrał od nich Kamień Przestrzeni, gratulował Thorowi sukcesu i podkreślał znaczenie sojuszu z Jotunheimem. Potem była trwająca całą noc uczta, na której zarówno książę, jak i ambasador, byli zmuszani wielokrotnie do relacjonowania wszystkich zdarzeń w Midgardzie. Musieli ze szczegółami opowiadać o spotkanych tam wojownikach i dynamicznych zmianach, zachodzących w tamtym królestwie. Midgard stał się na kilka dni najpopularniejszym tematem wszelkich dyskusji w złotym królestwie. Ze świata zepchniętego na margines świadomości, stanął nagle w centrum zainteresowania. Zwłaszcza za sprawą Thora, który nader kwieciście i ze zwykłym sobie entuzjazmem, opowiadał o poznanych tam nowych technologiach i zdobytych towarzyszach broni.

Loki jednak szybko poczuł zmęczenie zbyt wielkim zainteresowaniem jego osobą. Dlatego kiedy tylko nadarzyła się okazja, wycofał się do gabinetu, gdzie od Eldy otrzymał pełną relację z wydarzeń jakie miały miejsce w Asgardzie podczas ich nieobecności. Zapowiedział również, że na kilka dni pragnie wrócić do Jotunheimu, co jego uczeń przyjął z bardzo umiarkowanym entuzjazmem. Nie śmiał jednak sprzeciwiać się woli swego mistrza, dzięki czemu, następnego dnia, z samego rana, Loki mógł udać się Bifrostem wprost do swej ojczyzny.

Przez pewien czas zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien najpierw odwiedzić Utgardu i opowiedzieć o wszystkim bratu, ale ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że Helblindi nie posiadając magicznego daru i tak nie zdołałby pojąć istoty problemu. Cień. Tajemnicze zjawisko, o którym wspominał ojciec i którego pełen wpływ poczuł Loki, kiedy wszedł w kontakt z kryształem umysłu. Musiał się przekonać o tym osobiście. Sprawdzić czy cokolwiek z obaw Laufreya miało jakiekolwiek pokrycie w rzeczywistości. Ta myśl nie dawała mu spokoju od kiedy wrócił do Asgardu.

Gdy wylądował w Jotunheimie z pobliskiej zagrody wziął dwa kaary, nieco prowiantu i ruszył na południe. Tak jak twierdził ojciec, daleko poza granicę, gdzie zapuszczali się traperzy i łowcy.

Jechał bez przerwy, zmieniając, co kilka godzin zwierzę, posilając się i drzemiąc na jego grzbiecie. Ostatnią zamieszkałą osadę minął następnego dnia w południe. Dalej rozciągało się już tylko lodowe pustkowie, smagane wiatrem i śniegiem. Z każdą godziną wędrówki warunki stawały się trudniejsze. Powoli zanurzali się w coraz większą ciemność i mróz, do tego stopnia przejmujący, że nawet Jotun zaczynał odczuwać bolesne ugryzienia zimna.

Nie wiedział jak długo jechał, w zamieci śnieżnej i niemal całkowitej ciemności, zupełnie stracił poczucie czasu. Jedynie zużycie zasobów magii na ogrzanie siebie i zwierząt dawało mu pewne przybliżone rozeznanie ile czasu upłynęło – w Asgardzie musiało już świtać.

W pewnej chwili poczuł, że dosiadany przez niego kaar z wysiłkiem legł na ziemię. Zwierzę osiągnęło swój limit i nie zamierzało wędrować dalej. Mag zsiadł na śnieg, pozwolił by obie bestie położyły się obok siebie i otoczył je magią, tak aby nie zamarzły i odzyskały nieco sił do jego powrotu. Sam ruszył dalej. Wciąż przed siebie, na południe, prosto w ciemność.

* * *

Wszystkie zmysły podpowiadały mu, że jest w miejscu, w którym nikt nie powinien się znaleźć. Wrogim i przerażającym. Nawet niewielki snop światła, jaki wytwarzała błyszcząca kula, którą stworzył nad swoim ramieniem, nie ułatwiał orientacji. Tu była pustka i ciemność, zupełnie jakby znalazł się na granicy między znanym mu światem, a otchłanią. Musiał wkładać równie wiele siły fizycznej, by brnąć dalej do przodu, jak i psychicznej, by nie zatracić się w tym pochłaniającym wszystko miejscu. Rozumiał już, dlaczego ojciec to właśnie jemu powierzył tę sprawę. Tylko Jotun władający dostatecznie potężnym Seidr mógł przeżyć w tym miejscu. Każdy inny zginąłby niechybnie w tym strasznym niebycie.

A kiedy wydawało mu się, że dotarł do granic nawet swoich możliwości, szaleństwo dopadło i jego. Pośród ciemności i zamieci dostrzegł błysk światła, a gdy podszedł bliżej zobaczył niewielką, drewnianą chatkę, na której werandzie kołysała się metalowa latarnia. Wiedział, że musiał postradać zmysły, bo takie miejsce nie miało prawa tutaj istnieć. Mimo to dał się opanować tej halucynacji i podszedł bliżej. Wszedł po dwóch drewnianych schodkach, które skrzypiały w nader realny sposób, po czym chwycił za klamkę i otworzył drzwi. Uderzyło w niego niesamowite ciepło płonącego w kominku ognia. Loki z pewnym wahaniem wszedł do środka.

Wnętrze było urządzone niczym chatka myśliwego, pełna skór, futer i poroży zwierząt. Znajdowały się tam drewniany stół, łóżko i kilka foteli. A przy kominku stał wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna ubrany w asgardzkie szaty. Jego włosy były długie do ramion i zupełnie siwe, a ręce i twarzy miał naznaczoną licznymi zmarszczkami. Mimo to stał wyprostowany, z rękoma zaplecionym za plecami. Patrzył w płonący ogień, choć ewidentnie obecność Jotuna nie umknęła jego uwadze, bo po chwili jego twarz wykrzywił nieznaczny uśmiech.

\- Długo kazałeś na siebie czekać, Loki Laufreysonie – powiedział dziwnie znajomym głosem.

Mag zamknął za sobą drzwi i przez długą chwilę, w milczeniu mierzył wzrokiem gospodarza.

\- Gdzie jestem?

\- Nie jest istotne gdzie jesteś, ale kiedy – odparł mężczyzna i dopiero wtedy odwrócił spojrzenie w stronę Lokiego.

Na Jotuna patrzyła para zielonych, naznaczonych mileniami lat życia, oczu. Jego oczu… tych które przybierał, nakładając na siebie iluzję Asgardczyka.

\- Jesteś moją przyszłością – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

Mężczyzna skinął głową i ponownie spojrzał w ogień.

\- Przyszłość nie jest z góry ustalona, jak chcieliby ci, którzy wierzą w przepowiednie. Jestem tylko widmem jednego z możliwych wariantów.

\- Sugerujesz, że na wieki pozostanę w Asgardzie? – zapytał Loki.

\- Nic nie jest pewne, decyzja zawsze pozostaje po twojej stronie - odezwał się drugi głos.

Mag odwrócił się w tamtą stronę, by zobaczyć postać siedzącą w dużym, wyłożonym skórami fotelu. Był to stary Jotun, o krótkich siwych włosach, z symbolami do złudzenia przypominającymi te posiadane przez Lokiego.

\- Decyzja?

Jotun zmierzył go spojrzeniem nieco już wyblakły, rubinowych oczu.

\- Twoja przyszłość zależy od tego, czy znajdziesz w sobie siłę, by pokonać cień.

\- Czyli on naprawdę istnieje?

\- Istniał zawsze, ale Jotunheim słabnie, od ponad tysiąca lat, nie posiada tego, co wspierało go w walce z otchłanią. Ten świat się zapadnie, jeśli nie odzyska swego serca. Ale decyzja zawsze należy do ciebie.

\- Sugerujesz, że jeśli nie odzyskam Szkatuły, przyjdzie mi żyć w Asgardzie, bo Jotunheim zniknie?

Spojrzenie starego Jotuna stwardniało, po czym uniósł dłoń.

\- Tam jest twoja przyszłość, jeśli nie podołasz temu zadaniu.

Loki spojrzał we wskazane miejsce. W mrocznym kącie stała jedynie drewniana ława.

\- Przecież tam nikogo nie…. – Zrozumienie spłynęło na niego, niczym wodospad lodowatej wody.

\- Jeśli nie powstrzymasz zniszczenia Jotunheimu, nie będzie tak przyszłości dla ciebie, jak i dla nikogo innego – odparł Jotun. – Drzewo Yggadrasil nie może żyć bez swoich korzeni. Zagłada tego świata, pociągnie za sobą unicestwienie wszystkich pozostałych.

\- Ile mam czasu?

\- Spiesz się, Loki – odezwało się jego asgardzkie wcielenie, teraz wyraźnie na jego twarzy rysował się ból i skrywana rozpacz. – Ja się spóźniłem. Powstrzymałem mrok, ale Jotunheim stał się krainą zbyt mroźną, nawet dla Lodowych Gigantów.

Mag przez chwilę wpatrywał się w dwa oblicza swojej przyszłości, a potem po raz ostatni spojrzał w stronę trzeciej alternatywy. Mrok spowijający tamto miejsce zdawał się gęstnieć.

Tłumiąc rosnące przerażenie Loki zacisnął pięści i odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. Nawet nie spoglądając za siebie, wiedział, że pomieszczenie jest już puste. Po chwili zresztą cała chata rozpłynęła się w niebycie.

Nie pamiętał zbyt wiele z podróży z powrotem do Asgardu. Kiedy jednak znalazł się w Obserwatorium, dowiedział się, że od jego wyruszenia w drogę minęło pięć dni.

* * *

Loki szedł szeroką ścieżką pośród kwiecistych ogrodów. Słońce późnego popołudnia w niemal bajkowy sposób oświetlało to miejsce, przeciskając się między liśćmi drzew i opadając na kolorowe dywany kwiatów. Było to najpiękniejsze i zarazem chyba najspokojniejsze miejsce w całym Asgardzie. I to właśnie tutaj królowa Frigga spędzała wolny czas.

Zastał ją tam gdzie zazwyczaj, siedzącą na niskiej, białej ławce z książką w ręku. Władczyni uśmiechnęła się życzliwe, kiedy go dostrzegła. Choć dziś nie dostał od niej zaproszenia, wiedział, że zawsze jest tutaj mile widziany. Podszedł więc bliżej i skłonił się nieznacznie, a potem usiadł obok niej.

\- Coś cię martwi, Loki? – spytała Frigga, bezbłędnie odczytując wyraz jego twarzy.

Tego akurat nie musiał udawać, ciężar zdobytej wiedzy ciążył mu nieznośnie. Skinął głową i utkwił spojrzenie w kwitnącym krzewie nieopodal. Wolał nie patrzeć jej bezpośrednio w oczy.

\- Chodzi o Tesseract, znaczy kamień przestrzeni – zaczął z pewnym wahaniem. – Kiedy dotknąłem kryształu umysłu, miałem swego rodzaju wizję. Widziałem istotę, która pożąda tych kamieni. Jego i podległą mu armię. Red Skull, z którym walczyliśmy w Midgardzie miał otworzyć portal i sprowadzić ich na ziemię. Okazał się jednak bardzo przewrotny, bo postanowił wykorzystać kamienie do realizacji własnych celów. Ale ta armia wciąż czeka i obawiam się, czy nie znajdą sposobu, by wykorzystać sześcian i dostać się tutaj.

\- Skarbiec jest dobrze chroniony.

\- A ta istota jest niezwykle potężna. Już raz zdołali otworzyć portal działając tylko z jednej strony. Szukałem wiedzy na ten temat i wiem, że można by spróbować dodatkowo zabezpieczyć sześcian. Nie jestem jednak w stanie zrobić tego sam, brak mi wystarczających umiejętności.

Frigga skinęła głową, wyrażając tym zrozumienie dla jego obaw i intencji.

\- Czego więc ode mnie oczekujesz?

Loki przełknął ślinę i wziął krótki oddech.

\- Po pierwsze trzeba poznać schemat przepływu mocy w kamieniu, wtedy można stworzyć odpowiedni bufor, który zniekształcałby go, a co za tym idzie, uniemożliwiał prawidłowe działanie. Żeby to jednak zrobić, musiałbym mieć dostęp do sześcianu. Oczywiście mógłbym poprosić o to Wszechojca lub Thora, ale wydaje mi się, że oni nie pojęliby tego, o czym mówię, nie w sposób w jaki ty możesz, pani.

Królowa przez chwilę coś rozważała, a potem wstała z ławki, poprawiła fałdy swej sukni i spojrzała na Lokiego niespodziewanie poważnie.

\- Jeśli uważasz, że takie zagrożenie jest realne, to nie powinniśmy tracić czasu.

* * *

Wraz z Friggą wszedł po długich schodach w głąb skarbca. Czuł rosnące napięcie z tyłu głowy i mrowienie mocy na karku. Wcześniejsza rozmowa z królową wiele go kosztowała. Choć w rzeczywistości nie było w niej ani jednego kłamstwa. Jednak Loki doskonale wiedział, że najlepsze podstępy budowane są właśnie na prawdzie. Nic nie trafia na bardziej podatny grunt niż fałsz osnuty w szaty szczerości.

Jotun włożył wiele wysiłku, by nawet nie spojrzeć w stronę Szkatuły Wiecznej Zimy, kiedy mijali ją w skarbcu. Zamiast tego całą uwagę zwrócił na błyszczący słabą błękitną aurą sześcian. Tesseract leżał na przeznaczonym mu postumencie i wyglądał na zupełnie niegroźny. Jego aktywność była minimalna.

Królowa stanęła tuż przy kamieniu i oglądała go badawczym spojrzeniem. Tymczasem Loki poczuł, jak potężna klamra ściska mu żołądek. Wiedział, co musi zrobić, a z drugiej strony czuł obrzydzenie na samą myśl o tym. Wolał nawet nie rozważać faktu, że za chwilę podpisze na siebie wyrok śmierci, jakie jednak miało to znaczenie w obliczu ogólnej zagłady? Zacisnął pięści, wziął głęboki oddech i stanął przy władczyni. Nie spodziewała się niczego, nie miała szans się obronić, kiedy niespodziewanie położył dłoń na jej ramieniu i poraził ją silnym impulsem energii.

Oczy Friggi zaszły mgłą i osunęła się na podłogę. Loki przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na nieprzytomną kobietę, czują rozkwitający w jego umyśle coraz potężniejszy wyrzut sumienia. Ona pierwsza i jako jedyna pozostawała zawsze dla niego życzliwa i pełna dobroci. A on to wykorzystał w najbardziej perfidny sposób. Nie miał jednak wyboru, a gra toczyła się o stawkę wykraczającą daleko poza ich wzajemne relacje.

\- Wybacz, pani – szepnął, po czym podszedł do Szkatuły.

Miał nadzieję, że królowa mówiła prawdę i jej obecność tutaj wystarczy, by Niszczyciel pozostał uśpiony. Był tylko jeden sposób, by się o tym przekonać. Loki bez wahania chwycił rękojeści Szkatuły i uniósł ją do góry. Poczuł jedynie potężny przepływ energii wydostający się z artefaktu, ale nic ponadto. W skarbcu panowała cisza.

Nie miał czasu do stracenia, ukrył Szkatułę za pomocą magii i wyszedł na korytarz. Dwaj strażnicy zdziwili się nieobecnością królowej, ale i oni nie spodziewali się ataku. Kiedy obaj bez czucia upadli na ziemię, Loki skupił całą posiadaną moc i zniknął.

* * *

\- Nie widziałem, że ponownie wybierasz się do Jotunheimu, ambasadorze – powiedział Heimdall, kiedy mag zmaterializował się przy wejściu do Obserwatorium.

Zazwyczaj bezbarwny głos strażnika tym razem zdradzał napięcie. Musiał zauważyć, że coś się dzieje, a raczej dostrzegł, że Loki za pomocą magii ukrył się przed jego wzrokiem, czego nigdy wcześniej nie robił.

\- Wybacz, strażniku – odezwał się mag.

Po tych słowach Loki ujawnił skrywaną Szkatułę, z której wystrzelił promień energii, w kilka sekund zamrażając tak Heimdalla, jak i najbliższą okolicę. Wiedział, że musi się śpieszyć, tym razem jego działalność z pewnością zostanie zauważona. Wyrwał miecz z rąk zamrożonego strażnika, po czym wszedł do Obserwatorium, włożył broń w stojący na środku postument i skierował Bifrost najbardziej na południe Jotunheimu jak tylko było to możliwe. Nim przejście zostało aktywowane, dotknął ręką postumentu i zostawił na nim niewielką lodową kulę.

Kiedy Bifrost przeniósł maga we wskazane miejsce, kula eksplodowała, pokrywając wszystko grubą warstwą lodu.

* * *

Helblindi od kilku godzin siedział w sali tronowej pałacu Utgardu. Zakazał wchodzić tutaj komukolwiek i w ciszy patrzył na miejsce, gdzie pod grubą warstwą lodu spoczywał jego ojciec. Jotun nigdy nie przypuszczał, że równie szybko brzemię władzy zacznie mu ciążyć tak dotkliwie. Nie był w stanie zasiąść na lodowym tronie, zamiast tego usiadł na schodach kilka stopni poniżej niego. W ręku wciąż trzymał otrzymaną wczoraj wiadomość i wciąż trudno było mu uwierzyć w to, co czytał. Według zawartych tam informacji, Loki zakradł się do skarbca i wykradł Szkatułę Wiecznej Zimy, po czym przeniósł na do Jotunheimu i uszkodził Obserwatorium Bifrostu. Co gorsza jednak zaatakował asgardzką królową i kilku strażników.

Helblindi wsparł ciężką głowę na ręku i przymknął oczy. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie powodów, dla których jego brat miałby się zachować w tak irracjonalny sposób. To musiała być jakaś fatalna pomyłka, albo ktoś po prostu próbował oczernić Lokiego. Przecież za pomocą magii nie tak trudno podszyć się pod czyjś wygląd. Niestety tylko jedna osoba znała odpowiedź na tę zagadkę, ale on rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Naraz odgłos czyichś kroków zburzył spokój sali tronowej. W pierwszej chwili Helblindi poczuł gniew, że ktoś ośmielił się złamać zakaz, ale potem przy jednym z filarów dostrzegł drobną sylwetkę swojego brata.

\- Loki! – zawołał, podnosząc się.

Młody Jotun wyszedł na środek sali. Nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto dopiero, co dokonał potężnych zbrodni, ale mimo to wyraz jego twarzy zmroził krew w żyła króla Jotunheimu. W jednej chwili stało się jasne, że wszelkie spekulacje na temat sobowtóra były kompletnie pozbawione sensu.

\- Co ty zrobiłeś?! – Helblindi podszedł bliżej, gniewem tłumiąc narastające przerażenie.

W odróżnieniu od niego Loki był spokojny, co najwyżej nieco zmęczony.

\- Musiałem, bracie.

\- Ale dlaczego? Czy ogarnęło cię to samo szaleństwo co ojca? – Naraz chwycił Lokiego za ramiona i potrząsnął nim silnie. Ten nie stawiał mu żadnego oporu, choć uścisk Lodowego Giganta z pewnością sprawiał mu ból. – Czy ten przeklęty przedmiot musi znowu niszczyć naszą rodzinę?!

\- Musiałem, choć wcale nie chciałem tego robić – odparł, wciąż spokojnym głosem młodszy z braci.

Helblindi opanował się na tyle, by go puścić. Zamiast tego zaczął nerwowo krążyć po sali.

\- Wyjaśnij więc, o co chodzi.

\- O cień.

\- Cień? Ten, o którym mówił ojciec? Myślałem, że to majaczenie starca.

Loki pokręcił głową.

\- Widziałem go, nawet więcej, byłem u jego granic. Musiałem to powstrzymać, zanim pochłonęłoby nas wszystkich. Wierz mi, wykradzenie Szkatuły było ostatnią z rzeczy, jakie chciałem robić, ale nie pozostawiono mi wyboru. Nie miałem czasu na wahanie.

Helblindi słuchał tych słów z niedowierzaniem, a z drugiej strony powaga i stanowczość z jaką wypowiadał je Loki, nie pozostawiała pola dla negocjacji. On był przekonany o słuszności swoich działań i nie zamierzał za nie przepraszać. A mimo to młody król czuł rozdzierający go strach i gniew.

\- Nie rozumiesz, że jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny! – Niemal krzyknął, zwracając się w stronę młodszego Jotuna. – Jako twój król i jako twój brat. Przysięgłem ojcu, że będę dbał o wasze bezpieczeństwo. Jak mam teraz wywiązać się z tej obietnicy?! Oni żądają twojej głowy! Zaatakowałeś ich królową! To nie jest coś, za co wystarczy zwykłe „przepraszam".

Oddychając ciężko Helblindi usiadł ponownie na schodach prowadzących do tronu. Trzymaną w ręku kartkę zmiął gniewnie i cisnął w kąt.

\- Co ja mam teraz zrobić? – zapytał ostatecznie, a głos zadrżał mu niebezpiecznie.

Jedną rękę przycisnął silnie do skroni.

Loki podszedł bliżej zatrzymując się tuż przed schodami. Teraz byli niemal równi wzrostem.

\- Musisz zrobić to, co należy do obowiązków króla. Przestrzegać prawa i dbać o dobro Jotunheimu.

Helblindi spojrzał na brata niedowierzająco.

\- Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, o co mnie prosisz?

\- Mam świadomość konsekwencji swoich czynów – odparł Loki. – Nic w oczach Asgardu nie może mnie usprawiedliwić. Zresztą nie mogą dowiedzieć się o cieniu. To jest zbyt wielkie zagrożenie. Jotunheim jest słaby i oni wiedzą, że nie wygramy kolejnej wojny. Nie mogą się jednak dowiedzieć, że stoimy na krawędzi zagłady. Zbyt łatwo mogliby wykorzystać to przeciwko nam.

\- Zginiesz…

\- Moje życie to niewielka cena za bezpieczeństwo Jotunheimu i utrzymanie pokoju z Asgardem. Ja nie mam już wpływu na dalsze losy królestw. Ty możesz jeszcze ocalić pracę i starania, jakie włożyłem w stworzenie lepszych relacji między naszymi światami. Elda mnie zastąpi i będzie kontynuował moje dzieło. Żeby jednak to miało szansę realizacji musisz postąpić jak król, nie jak brat.

\- Nie mogę…

Loki wszedł na pierwszy stopień i położył rękę na ramieniu brata.

\- Możesz, i wierzę, że zrobisz to, co należy.

* * *

Thor był jak w transie, kiedy wraz z kompanami jechał od Bifrostu do Utgardu. Wydarzenia z ostatnich dni wydawały się jakimś absurdalnym koszmarem. Jeszcze pamiętał jak razem tryumfalnie wrócili z Midgardu, ale wydawało się to teraz wydarzeniem odległym o stulecia. W ciągu jednego dnia wszystko wywróciło się do góry nogami.

Kiedy pierwszy raz usłyszał o kradzieży Szkatuły pomyślał, że to jakiś okropnie niesmaczny żart, ale gdy zobaczył uszkodzone Obserwatorium i nieprzytomną matkę w lazarecie, rzeczywistość spłynęła na niego brutalnie. A kiedy minął pierwszy szok, ogarnęła go wściekłość. Jak możliwe było, że tak łatwo dał się zwieść Lokiemu? Ten podstępny oszust omamił ich wszystkich, nawet królową. Przez ponad rok wodził ich wszystkich za nos, tylko po to, by wykraść artefakt. Więc taki był tego wszystkiego cel, od samego początku zależało mu tylko na Szkatule. To całe gadanie o pokoju, zasypywaniu przepaści, poznawaniu nieznanego, było jedynie podstępem, mającym na celu przytępienie ich czujności.

\- A ja go nazwałem swoim przyjacielem – warknął do siebie.

\- Dobrze się krył, wąż jeden – odparł Volstagg.

\- Nie obwiniaj się – dodała Sif. – Oszukał nas wszystkich. Nawet królowa nie rozpoznała jego podstępu.

Mimo słów towarzyszy, Thor nie czuł się lepiej. Był wściekły, że dał się zwieść, a jednocześnie gdzieś w głębi narastał w nim smutek. Ostatecznie zdrada przyjaciela boli znacznie bardziej.

Utgard przywitał ich atmosferą niedużo żywszą niż podczas pogrzebu króla Laufreya. Wiedza o wyczynie księcia Jotunhiemu musiała już roznieść się po królestwie, bo teraz ponure spojrzenia mieszkańców odprowadzały Thora i jego towarzyszy do pałacu. Strażnicy też nie odzywali się zbyt wiele, po prostu zaprowadzili ich wprost do sali tronowej, a tam czekał na nich król Helblindi.

Jotun siedział na tronie, a w ręku trzymał czarną włócznię. Twarz miał zaciętą, niemal pozbawioną emocji. Najwyraźniej nie zamierzał zdradzać się ze swoimi prawdziwymi uczuciami.

\- Witaj, królu Helblindi – odezwał się Thor, kiedy podszedł bliżej tronu.

\- Witaj, Thorze synu Odyna. Dziękuję, że tak szybko odpowiedzieliście na nasze wezwanie.

Głos Jotuna był szorstki, pozbawiony cienia sympatii. Więcej było w nim gniewu, niż uprzejmości. Obraz zupełnie inny od tego, co pamiętał książę w czasie ich pierwszego spotkania po pogrzebie Laufreya.

\- Nie traciliśmy czasu, gdyż sprawa jest poważna.

\- Mam tego świadomość. – Przez jedną krótką chwilę Thor miał wrażenie, że dostrzegł grymas bólu na twarzy Helblindiego, ale ten zniknął błyskawicznie, kiedy Jotun kontynuował. – Przed wszystkim chcę byście wiedzieli, że wezwanie was tutaj, jest przejawem mojej dobrej woli. Świadectwem, że Jotunheim odcina się od działań byłego ambasadora i uważa je, za godne potępienia. W innym wypadku byłby on sądzony według naszego prawa, ale ponieważ zbrodnia została dokonana na terenie Asgardu, jesteśmy gotowi oddać wam więźnia, byście sami wymierzyli mu sprawiedliwość.

\- A Szkatuła? – zapytała Sif.

\- Nie udało nam się jej odnaleźć. Gdziekolwiek ją ukrył, jest ona poza naszym zasięgiem. Możecie próbować wydobyć z niego tę informację, ja jednak wyczerpałem swoje możliwości.

Helblindi nie powiedział tego wprost, ale Thor zrozumiał podtekst. Nie zamierzał torturować własnego brata, by usatysfakcjonować Asgard.

Po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań król Jotunheimu nakazał strażnikom przyprowadzenie więźnia. Kilka minut później do sali weszło czterech Lodowych Gigantów, prowadzących między sobą Lokiego. Mag zakuty był w kajdany, a na jego rękach i czole widoczne były świeże blizny, przecinające prostymi liniami rodowe symbole.

\- Więzień jest wasz – stwierdził Helblindi. – Został mu odebrany tytuł i stanowisko, a za popełnione czyny wyklęła go także nasza rodzina. Dla nas Loki Laufreyson jest martwy.

Podobnie ostrych słów Thor się nie spodziewał. Wiedział, że Jotunheim chce uniknąć wojny i postanowił wydać Lokiego w ręce Asgardu, nie sądził jednak, że to posunęło się aż tak daleko. Przez chwilę książę patrzył w stronę młodego maga, ale jego twarz była wyprana z wszelkich emocji, a wzrok utkwiony miał w jakimś odległym punkcie.

\- Zabierzemy go do Asgardu, a tam Odyn Wszechojciec zadecyduje o jego przeznaczeniu.

Helblindi skinął głową i nakazał strażnikom wydanie więźnia. Volstagg i Hogun przejęli podane im łańcuchy i pociągnęli Lokiego w stronę wyjścia. Thor przyglądał się temu z mieszanymi uczuciami. Za zranienie jego matki, chciał odpłacić się Lokiemu po sto kroć, ale teraz nie był już tak pewny siebie. Widząc usilnie krytą rozpacz Helblindiego i milczące pogodzenie się z losem jego brata, gniew powoli go opuszczał.

Po raz ostatni spojrzał na króla Jotunheimu i pożegnał się gestem głowy. Żadne słowa raczej nie były w stanie naprawić tej sytuacji.

Podróż do Asgardu, jak i potem w stronę królewskiego pałacu minęła im w nieprzyjemnej ciszy. Loki nic nie mówił, nie reagował na żadne pytania, ani nawet na wybuch gniewu Fandrala. Zachowywał się tak, jakby nie docierało do niego to, co działo się wokół niego, albo raczej jakby nie dopuszczał do siebie tych informacji. Zaczęli nawet podejrzewać, czy nie oszalał po kontakcie ze Szkatułą, ale tego żadne z nich nie potrafiło zweryfikować.

Thor kątem oka spoglądał na Jotuna, który siedział na koniu obok i wciąż wpatrywał się w jakiś odległy punkt. Powoli cała złość opuszczała księcia. To nie był ten sam Loki, jakiego poznał rok temu. Zniknął gdzieś elokwentny, czasami nieco złośliwy Jotun, który potrafił się odnaleźć niemal w każdej sytuacji. Pozostała pusta skorupa niereagująca na wydarzenia mające miejsce dookoła. Prawdziwemu Lokiemu zawsze lepiej od magii służyły same słowa, tymczasem teraz milczał, zupełnie jakby ograbił się ze swojej najskuteczniejszej broni.

Kiedy dotarli do pałacu, panowała tam równie nieprzyjemna cisza. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w księcia, który prowadził Jotuna w stronę sali tronowej. Tam czekał na nich Odyn. Król zasiadał na tronie, w pełnej zbroi i z włócznią w ręku. Okiem sędziego spojrzał na Jotuna, kiedy ten został doprowadzony, aż pod same schody.

\- Loki Laufreysonie – odezwał się Odyn. – Ambasadorze Jotunheimu w Asgardzie. Czy wiesz jakie zarzuty są ci stawiane?

Na zadane pytanie odpowiedziała królowi jedynie cisza.

\- Czy przyznajesz się do zaatakowania królowej Friggi, wykradzenia ze skarbca Szkatuły Wiecznej Zimy, uszkodzenia Obserwatorium i zranienia kilku strażników, w tym Strażnika Bifrostu – Heimdalla?

Cisza. Loki zupełnie nie reagował na padające słowa, przez co Thor czuł coraz większą frustrację. Dlaczego chociaż się nie bronił? Przecież musiał być jakiś powód tego wszystkiego. On nigdy nie działał bezsensownie. A jednak teraz wydawał się być głuchy na stawiane mu zarzuty.

\- Czy masz coś na swoje usprawiedliwienie? – Padło kolejne pytanie, które również nie znalazło żadnej odpowiedzi.

Thor dostrzegł grymas gniewu na twarzy ojca. Odynowi zapewne również się to nie podobało. Nie tak wyobrażali sobie ten proces. Jak różne było to od dnia, kiedy Loki przybył do Asgardu po nieszczęsnym incydencie z wilkiem.

Wszechojciec wstał z tronu.

\- Loki Laufreysonie, w obliczu ciążących na tobie zarzutów i wobec braku okoliczności łagodzących, ja, Odyn Borson, król Asgardu, skazuję cię na śmierć.

Po sali rozniosło się głuche uderzenie włóczni o posadzkę i ku rozczarowaniu Thora, był to jedyny dźwięk, jaki zakłócił ciszę sali tronowej. Loki pozostawał milczący jak grób.

* * *

Koniec części ósmej.

A/N:

Tak oto dotarliśmy niemal do końca. W następnym rozdziale historia ta znajdzie swój finał. Postaram się umieścić go za kilka dni.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:

Witajcie po raz ostatni w „Ambasadorze".

Mam nadzieję, że czas spędzony na jego lekturze nie uważacie za zmarnowany. Jak zwykle dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze.

Kolejny rozdział, populacja Jotunów w Asgardzie zwiększa się.

* * *

IX

Kron niemal padł na pałacowym dziedzińcu. Kaar był wytrwały, ale nawet on nie był w stanie wytrzymać ciągłego ponaglania ze strony Byleistra. Jotun jechał do Utgardu z prawdziwie morderczymi intencjami. Był gotowy dokonać bratobójstwa i królobójstwa w jednym.

Strażnicy schodzili mu z drogi, świadomi bólu, jaki by mi zadał, gdyby próbowali go powstrzymać. W kilka chwili znalazł się przed drzwiami prywatnych komnat króla. Wszedł do środka nie pukając, ani nie czekając na zaproszenie. Helblindi siedział w fotelu nachylony do przodu, z rękoma wspartymi na kolanach. Kiedy drzwi się otwarły spojrzał na brata.

Byleistr, nie widział, albo nie chciał widzieć rozpaczy w oczach młodego króla. Bez wahania podszedł bliżej, zamachnął się i z całej posiadanej siły uderzył go pięścią w twarz. Nieprzyjemny trzask sugerował, że jakaś kość nie wytrzymała tego ciosu.

\- Ulżyłeś sobie – warknął Helblindi, krzywiąc się nieznacznie.

\- Ty przebrzydła, zimnokrwista szujo! – krzyknął Byleistr i zamierzył się do kolejnego ciosu, ale widząc, że jego brat nie próbuje się bronić, ostatecznie opuścił rękę. To i tak nie miało sensu i niczego nie zmieni. Zamiast tego zaczął nerwowo krążyć po pokoju.

\- Jak mogłeś?! – wysapał, kiedy gniew przestał dusić go w gardle.

\- Nie miałem wyjścia.

Byleistr zacisnął zęby, chwycił stojącą na stoliku karafkę z winem i cisnął nią w stronę brata. Ta roztrzaskała się o ścianę, na wysokości głowy Helblindiego. Król nie wydawał się przejęty kolejnym atakiem, zupełnie jakby wiedział, że trzeba przeczekać atak furii wojownika.

\- Wydałeś go na śmierć! I dlaczego wysłałeś do mnie wiadomość dopiero jak go zabrali.

\- Nie potrzebowałem, byś robił sceny w obecności Asgardczyków. To i tak niczego by nie zmieniło.

Spokojny i rzeczowy ton Helblindiego, tylko podsycał gniew Byleistra.

\- To zmieniłoby wszystko! – wrzasnął, podchodząc bliżej. – Ja nie pozwoliłbym im go zabrać!

\- I doprowadziłbyś do wojny! – Wreszcie starszy z braci nie wytrzymał i również wstał. – Naprawdę sądzisz, że tego oczekiwał Loki?! Że poświęcił się, byśmy zginęli w walce z Asgardem?!

Cios był celny i w końcu Byleistr opanował wzburzenie.

\- Poświęcił? Co tu się w ogóle wydarzyło?

Helblindi westchnął ciężko.

\- Ponoć to o czym mówił ojciec, było prawdą. Ten cały mrok pożerający Jotunheim. Loki wykradł Szkatułę, uaktywnił ją i ukrył na dalekim południu. Według jego słów to miało ocalić nas od zagłady.

\- I ty wierzysz w te bajki?

\- Jakbyś widział jego twarz, też byś uwierzył. Zresztą znasz go równie dobrze jak ja. Nie zrobiłby tego, gdyby nie miał ważnego powodu. On ma to całe Seidr, widzi więcej niż my, wyczuwa rzeczy, o których my nie mamy pojęcia.

\- Skoro więc rzeczywiście było jakieś zagrożenie, to dlaczego nie próbowałeś tego wyjaśnić, jakoś wyprostować całą sprawę.

Helblindi odwrócił się od brata i spojrzał w stronę okna.

\- Nie mogłem tego zrobić. Zastanów się, miałem powiedzieć Asgardczykom, że bez Szkatuły nasz świat czeka zagłada? Teraz mamy względny pokój, ale ilu wrogów Jotunheimu kryje się w złotym królestwie. Nie mogłem włożyć podobnej broni w ich ręce.

Byleistr zacisnął ręce w pięści. Coraz bardziej dopadała go świadomość własnej bezsilności.

\- Loki oczekiwał, że postąpię dokładnie tak, jak postąpiłem – dodał Helblindi.

\- Czyli będziesz bezczynnie stać i patrzeć jak go mordują? Jak zabijają naszego brata.

Młody król spojrzał posępnie na wojownika.

\- Jestem władcą Jotunheimu. Moje działania są wolą naszego świata. Jeśli chcę zachować pokój, muszę oddać sprawiedliwość Asgardczykom. Wierz mi, jako brat zrobiłbym wszystko żeby go ocalić, jednak jako król mam związane ręce.

\- Więc jesteś bezużyteczny! – warknął Byleistr. – Ale ja nie zamierzam stać z założonymi rękoma.

I nim Helblindi zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, wojownik wyszedł z pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami.

Byleistr niemal wybiegł z pałacu. Jednemu ze strażników rozkazał przyprowadzić sobie nowego kaara, widząc, że Kron jest zbyt wyczerpany, by dalej jechać. Nie chciał w gniewie, zajeździć na śmierć, swego czworonożnego towarzysza. Zwierz najwyraźniej wyczuł jego złość, bo z wysiłkiem stanął na nogi i podszedł bliżej, wciskając pysk w jego rękę. Wojownik poklepał ciemną mordę.

\- Odpoczywaj, niedługo wrócę – rzucił do zwierzęcia, a kiedy wrócił strażnik, dosiadł nowego kaara i ruszył w stronę Bifrostu.

Na szczęście jako członek rodziny królewskiej nie potrzebował, żadnego pozwolenia na przekroczenie granic Asgardu. Podobnie jak wcześniej Loki, czy Odinson i jego świta, mógł swobodnie korzystać z dobrodziejstwa Bifrostu. Stąd też nie minęło wiele czasu, gdy znalazł się w złotym Obserwatorium. Pilnował go inny strażnik niż zwykle, najwyraźniej Heimdall nie wrócił jeszcze do pełni sił.

\- Chcę się widzieć z Wszechojcem – powiedział do wartownika, po czym ruszył tęczowym mostem w stronę pałacu.

Nie zważał na ludzi, którzy z niechęcią obserwowali go, kiedy szedł ulicą. Nie obchodziło go, co myślą, ani czy znów uważają go za wroga. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że nikt nie postanowi go zatrzymać, w przeciwnym razie gotowy był rozlać krew. Gniew niemal buzował mu w żyłach. Dominująca wściekłość, która tak naprawdę jedynie maskowała prawdziwe uczucia. Nie zamierzał pozwolić im jednak teraz dojść do głosu. Przyjdzie na to czas później. Teraz musiał ratować Lokiego.

Pałac wyrósł przed nim niczym złota góra. Strażnicy najwyraźniej zostali uprzedzeni o jego przybyciu, bo bez słowa otwarli wrota i poprowadzili go w stronę sali tronowej. Tam czekał na niego władca Asgardu. Odyn nie miał swojej złotej zbroi, zamiast tego tylko jakąś ciemną tunikę. Był wieczór, więc najwyraźniej Byleistr wyrwał go z wieczerzy.

Jotun wziął jeden głęboki oddech i podszedł bliżej.

\- Jestem Byleistr Laufreyson, drugi książę Jotunheim – zaczął bez wstępu, po czym opadł na kolana i dotknął czołem do posadzki. – Przyszedłem błagać cię o litość dla mojego brata, Wszechojcze.

Przez długą, straszną chwilę w sali panowało całkowite milczenie.

\- Według waszego króla, Loki nie jest już twoim bratem – odezwał się w końcu Odyn.

\- Nie wiem jak jest w Asgardzie, ale u nas nie da się przekreślić setek lat wspólnego życia jednym zdaniem.

\- Czy masz świadomość, jak ciężkie zarzuty spoczywają na twoim bracie?

Byleistr nie odrywał głowy od podłogi. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie władcy, a jednocześnie coraz silniej rozkwitało w nim poczucie upokorzenia. Teraz jednak to nie było istotne.

\- Wiem, co zrobił, choć nie rozumiem, jakie szaleństwo go ogarnęło. Jakiekolwiek były tego powody, to nie zasługuje na śmierć. Uwięźcie go, choćby i na całą wieczność, ale błagam, byście go nie zabijali.

Byleistr nienawidził siebie za to, jak w ostatnim zdaniu głos zadrżał mu nieznośnie.

W sali znowu zapadło milczenie, tym razem jeszcze dłuższe.

\- Podnieś się, książę. – Niespodziewanie ciszę komnaty zburzył kobiecy głos.

Jotun uniósł się na rękach, by zobaczyć zbliżającą się w jego stronę królową Friggę. Miała rozpuszczone włosy i długą, białą szatę na sobie. Mimo tego niecodziennego dla niej stroju, wciąż miała w sobie typową dla władców godność. Kiedy stanęła przed nim, położyła rękę na jego ramieniu i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Twój brat nie zginie, masz moje słowo.

\- Friggo, nie powinnaś jeszcze opuszczać lazaretu.

Królowa zupełnie zignorowała słowa Odyn i wciąż patrzyła na jotuńskiego wojownika.

\- Kradzież Szkatuły i zranienie strażników są ciężkimi wykroczeniami, jednak to atak na mnie okazał się być najbardziej brzemienny w skutkach. Ja wszak nie zamierzam policzyć mu tej zbrodni – tu odwróciła się w stronę męża. – Mam do tego prawo.

Wszechojciec przez moment spoglądał na żonę, by ostatecznie westchnąć nieznacznie i skinąć głową.

\- Niech więc tak będzie – mówiąc to, spojrzał na Jotuna. - Twój brat uniknie śmierci, choć resztę życia spędzi w asgardzkim lochu.

Byleistr skłonił głowę.

\- Dziękuję, Wszechojcze – powiedział, po czym przeniósł wzrok na królową. – I tobie dziękuję, pani. Za twoją dobroć i miłosierdzie.

Frigga nic nie odpowiedziała, jedynie wciąż uśmiechała się w ten dziwnie matczyny sposób.

Jotun dźwignął się z kolan, po raz ostatni skłonił królowi i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Czuł jak powoli schodzi z niego brzemię strachu, teraz pozostanie mu jedynie przełknąć gorycz tego upokorzenia. A kiedy odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, zobaczył stojącego tam następce asgardzkiego tronu. Thor milczał i z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy spoglądał na wojownika. Chyba chciał coś powiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej nie znajdował właściwych słów.

Byleistr nie miał siły, by zdobyć się na kolejną uprzejmość. Dlatego bez słowa minął księcia i opuścił salę.

* * *

Thor stał niczym skamieniały i nie potrafił zebrać myśli. To czego był świadkiem kompletnie go zaskoczyło. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że zobaczy jotuńskiego wojownika, klęczącego przed królem Asgardu. Przecież mieszkańcy Jotunhiemu byli istotami nie mniej dumnymi od samych Asgardczyków, a jednak teraz Byleistr kładł na szali cały swój honor i godność, upokorzył się w sposób jakiego Thor chyba sam by nie zniósł, a wszystko po to by ratować członka rodziny, swego młodszego brata. Najwyraźniej życie Lokiego było dla niego cenniejsze niż jego status czy poczucie własnej wartości.

Thor był gotowy sam interweniować, gdyby wcześniej nie uprzedziła go matka. Ona jak zwykle wiedziała, kiedy musi wkroczyć i jakich słów użyć, żeby załagodzić sytuację. Dwoma zaledwie zdaniami, uspokoiła Jotuna, przekonała Odyna i… ocaliła życie Lokiego. Mimo, że przecież to właśnie ona powinna mieć do niego najwięcej urazy. Ale taka właśnie była Frigga. Nie pragnęła zemsty, nawet jeśli została zraniona, wszak młody Jotun był przez wiele miesięcy jej wiernym towarzyszem. Na pewno czuła się zdradzona, ale mimo to potrafiła okazać współczucie. Ona lepiej niż inni rozumiała, że śmierć Lokiego dotknie nie tylko jego samego. Czasami Thor naprawdę żałował, że nie odziedziczył po matce tego wyczucia sytuacji. Dla niego świat był znacznie bardziej czarno-biały, istniały czyny dobre i złe, ale nic pomiędzy. Za to Frigga dostrzegała znacznie więcej niuansów, które były prawdziwą istotą wszystkich dziewięciu królestw.

* * *

Thor szedł długim korytarzem, na którego samym końcu w niewielkiej celi odgrodzonej złocistą barierą przebywał Loki. Młody Jotun siedział na podłodze oparty o ścianę, a jego wzrok wciąż pozostawał nieobecny. W żaden sposób nie zareagował na przybycie księcia.

Thor przez dłuższy moment stał w milczeniu obserwując więźnia. Naprawdę wolałby, żeby Loki w jakikolwiek sposób reagował na jego obecność. Ta cisza była straszliwie frustrująca.

\- Dlaczego wciąż milczysz? Przecież nic co teraz powiesz i tak nie będzie miało już znaczenia. Swoimi czynami sam wydałeś na siebie wyrok.

Odpowiedziało mu milczenie. Thor zacisnął pięści, ale nadal starał się panować nad emocjami.

\- Wiesz, że królowa ci wybaczyła? Mimo, że tak bezdusznie wykorzystałeś jej zaufanie. Zaufanie nas wszystkich.

Thor zastanawiał się, czy jakiekolwiek jego słowa miały szanse wywołać jakąś reakcję.

\- Naprawdę to było tyle warte?! – Tym razem nie zapanował nad głosem i słowa przeszły w krzyk. – Zmarnować wszystko dla głupiego przedmiotu? Czy każdy Jotun musi popadać w obłęd na widok Szkatuły?! Czy warto za nią ginąć?!

Nadal nic. Książę wziął głęboki oddech, próbując opanować wzburzenie.

\- Nie zginiesz – powiedział w końcu. – Moja matka wstawiła się za tobą, tak samo jak twój brat.

Po raz pierwszy dostrzegł jakąś niewielką reakcję, było to co prawda ledwo widoczne zmrużenie oczu, ale utwierdziło następce tronu w przekonaniu, że Loki go słyszy.

\- Tak, twój brat, Byleistr był tutaj. Padł na kolana i błagał Wszechojca, żeby darował ci życie. Jesteś jego wielkim dłużnikiem.

Tym razem mag nie zdołał zachować kamiennej twarzy. Uniósł dłoń i zakrył nią twarz, oddychając przy tym ciężko.

\- Zastanów się, kogo najbardziej dotknęła twoja chora ambicja.

Ramiona Lokiego zatrzęsły się, jakby miał zanieść się płaczem, po chwili jednak opuścił dłoń i wtedy Thor zrozumiał, że ten po prostu się śmieje, choć nie było w tym cienia wesołości.

\- Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak daleko sięgnęła moja ambicja, Thorze Odinsonie.

Książę patrzył na Jotuna zastanawiając się, czy ten doszczętnie postradał zmysły. Przychodząc tutaj, Thor miał nadzieję, że zdoła jakoś przemówić mu do rozsądku. Teraz kiedy matka nie chce, by atak na nią był brany pod uwagę, to może gdyby Loki zwrócił Szkatułę, nie musiałby do końca życia gnić w lochu. Szybko jednak stało się jasne, że to ślepa uliczka.

Następca tronu odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Z ciężkim sercem zdał sobie sprawę, że choć powinien czuć gniew w stronę młodego Jotuna, to mimo wszystko dominował w nim żal. Smutek, że ten którego uważał za przyjaciela, okazał się oszustem.

* * *

Przez kilka następnych dni Thor krążył po Asgardzie nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. Jego towarzysze starali się jak zwykle organizować różne rozrywki, ale on nie potrafił odnaleźć w tym żadnej przyjemności. Świadomość ostatnich wydarzeń wciąż dziwnie mu ciążyła. Nadal nie potrafił pogodzić się z tym, czego był świadkiem. Wciąż miał przed oczami Byleistra, kiedy ten mijał go w drzwiach sali tronowej. Dopiero po pewnym czasie Thor w pełni pojął, że to nie ulgę zobaczył we wzroku Jotuna, ale gniew. Czemu jednak brat Lokiego, był wściekły, skoro osiągnął swój cel. Nie dopuścił do egzekucji, nawet jeśli sposób w jaki to zrobił, nie był godny wojownika.

Było coś jeszcze, co nie dawało Thorowi spokoju. Wciąż powracały do niego jedyne słowa jakie usłyszał od Lokiego. Co było jego ambicją? Jaki był cel tego wszystkiego, że młody Jotun gotowy był poświęcić temu własne życie. I przede wszystkim, co takiego było w tej Szkatule, że warto było dla niej aż tyle ryzykować.

Rozważając to wszystko, Thor znalazł się w Obserwatorium, gdzie wartę na powrót przejął Heimdall.

\- Witaj, książę – odezwał się strażnik.

Następca tronu skinął głową i podszedł bliżej, stając tuż nad krawędzią otchłani.

\- Czy znalazłeś jakiś ślad Szkatuły?

Heimdall pokręcił głową.

\- Gdziekolwiek została ukryta jest poza zasięgiem mojego wzroku.

Choć z twarzy strażnika bramy zawsze ciężko było cokolwiek wyczytać, to Thor znał go już wystarczająco długo, by wiedzieć, że coś nie daje mu spokoju.

\- Ale jednak coś dostrzegłeś – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

Heimdall milczał przez chwilę.

\- Przez wieki, trudno było mi oglądać wydarzenia w Jotunheimie. Tak jakby panujący tam mrok, przytępiał moje zmysły. Od kilku dni mam jednak wrażenie, że to zjawisko ustępuje.

\- Czyli widzisz tam teraz więcej? Jak to możliwe?

\- Nie wiem. Mogę jedynie spekulować, że Loki w jakiś sposób próbował chronić swój świat przed moim wzrokiem. A teraz kiedy jest zamknięty w lochu, jego magia słabnie.

Thor nie był przekonany, co do tej teorii. Wszystko dziwnie zaczynało mu się składać w całość. Potrzebował jedynie potwierdzenia swoich przypuszczeń. Oczywiście mógłby zapytać samego Lokiego, ale mało prawdopodobne, żeby ten chciał z nim rozmawiać. Był jednak ktoś, kto już udowodnił, że jest w stanie zrobić wiele dla dobra młodego maga.

\- Czy wiesz, gdzie jest brat Lokiego, Byleistr?

Oczy Heimdalla zalśniły na złoto, kiedy jego nieskończony wzrok poszukiwał Jotuna.

\- Wrócił do swego domu, wojskowego garnizonu na wschodzie królestwa.

\- Chyba wybiorę się na wyprawę – stwierdził Thor.

* * *

Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że dwa dni w Jotunheimie będzie dla niego tak wielkim wyzwaniem. Przeszywające zimno targało jego ubraniem i ostro cięło każdy kawałek ciała. Zawsze sądził, że żaden chłód nie jest dla niego wyzwaniem, ale z pewnością teraz musiał zrewidować to twierdzenie. O niczym innym nie marzył jak przytulny kominek lub gorąca kąpiel.

W końcu jednak dostrzegł szereg świateł, błyszczących na horyzoncie. To musiał być garnizon, o który wspominał Heimdall. Kiedy książę podjechał bliżej, zauważyło go kilku strażników. Podniósł ręce w pokojowym geście.

\- Jestem Thor Odinson, przybyłem do waszego dowódcy – zwołał wśród zamieci.

Przy bramie zrobiło się spore zamieszanie, ale najwyraźniej nikt nie zamierzał go atakować. Sam następca tronu szczerze wątpił czy miałby szanse w samotnym starciu z całym legionem Lodowych Gigantów. Ci jednak chyba zrozumieli z kim mają do czynienia, bo ostatecznie poprowadzili go w głąb garnizonu, aż do sporego, kamiennego budynku.

Wystrój w środku był surowy i raczej czysto praktyczny, ale sam fakt, że nie wiał tutaj ten przejmujący wiatr, powodował, że atmosfera wydawała się wręcz przyjemna.

\- Co robisz tak daleko od Asgardu, Odinsonie? – Usłyszał szorstki głos, a po chwili do pomieszczenia wszedł Byleistr.

Po wcześniej pognębionym wojowniku nie pozostał ani ślad, teraz Jotun stał wyprostowany, pewny siebie i co najwyżej nieco zaskoczony widokiem Asgardczyka.

\- Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. Na temat Lokiego.

Po twarzy Byleistra przeszedł dziwny grymas, ale wciąż pozostawał spokojny.

\- Wydaje mi się, że ten temat jest już zamknięty.

Thor podszedł bliżej, choć przez to Jotun jeszcze bardziej nad nim górował.

\- Po co była mu Szkatuła?

Wojownik obrzucił go nader nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem.

\- A niby skąd ja mam to wiedzieć?! Czy wyglądam na maga?

\- Nie, ale wiesz, a raczej wierzysz, że Lokiego nie powinien spotkać taki los. – Thor postanowił postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. Wiedział, że nie zmusi Jotuna do wyznań zwykłymi pytaniami. Tylko przywiązanie do brata, mogło go do tego zmotywować. – Widziałem to, w dniu kiedy przyszedłeś błagać o jego życie. Mimo, że zrealizowałeś swój cel, wciąż było widać, że masz poczucie dziejącej się niesprawiedliwości, mam rację? Ty wiesz, że Loki nie powinien gnić w lochu! Dlaczego?

Byleistr odwrócił się gwałtownie i zacisnął pięści.

\- Wynoś się! Nie będę z tobą gadać!

Strzał w dziesiątkę. Wzburzenie Jotuna z pewnością nie było bezpodstawnie.

\- Wiem, że jego los nie jest ci obojętny. Co jest warte jego życia?! Czy cokolwiek jest dla ciebie cenniejsze niż życie twojego brata?!

\- Zamknij się! Czegoś się uczepił tego tematu?! To nie jest twój brat ani twój problem!

\- Ale to mój przyjaciel i jeśli został skazany niesprawiedliwie, to chcę to naprawić.

Byleistr zaczął nerwowo krążyć po pokoju.

\- Ja nic nie wiem, gadaj z Helblindim.

Thor doskonale wiedział, że jeśli teraz się wycofa, to wróci do punktu wyjścia. Król Jotunheimu nie wyglądał na takiego, który byłby skłonny pod wpływem emocji wyznać cokolwiek.

\- On tam spędzi resztę życia, gapiąc się w cztery ściany pustej celi.

Byleistr niespodziewanie uderzył pięścią w ścianę, tak silnie, że aż odpadł spory kawał kamienia.

\- Niech to szlak! – warknął z irytacją.

Thor milczał, czując, że cierpliwość Jotuna jest na wyczerpaniu. Naraz jednak wojownik wyprostował się i uspokoił.

\- Odinsonie, przyszły władco Asgardu, przysięgnij, że nie wykorzystasz tej wiedzy inaczej jak w celu uwolnienia mojego brata.

Książę poczuł jak coś silnie ścisnęło go za gardło. Jeśli Byleistr żądał od niego podobnej obietnicy, to sprawa musiała być naprawdę poważna.

\- Przysięgam – odparł mimo to bez wahania.

Jotun jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na niego poważnie, a potem westchnął ciężko.

\- Helbi mnie zabije.

Thor nie potrafił się powstrzymać i szczery uśmiech wypłynął na jego twarz. Tego dnia dokonał czegoś, czego nie osiągnął dotychczas żaden Asgardczyk. Zyskał zaufanie Jotuna.

* * *

Kiedy wszedł ponownie do lochu, Loki zdawał się wciąż siedzieć w tym samym miejscu i tej samej pozycji, co przy ich poprzednim spotkaniu. Jego wzrok ponownie utkwiony był w pustce.

Thor stał przez chwilę i patrzył na więźnia, a potem zadał jedno pytanie, które złamało całkowicie przysięgę milczenia Jotuna.

\- Czym jest cień?

* * *

Koniec części dziewiątej.


	10. Epilog

EPILOG

Loki nie wiedział, czy bardziej czuje złość, czy wdzięczność dla Byleistra. Z jednej strony ten nierozważny głupiec położył na szali bezpieczeństwo całego królestwa, a z drugiej chyba nie mógł okazać mu większego przywiązania. Było to irytujące i wzruszające zarazem. Najwyraźniej jednak Byleistr odnalazł bratnią duszę, w osobie następcy tronu Asgardu, bo ten z równym uporem i zaangażowaniem zaczął działać na rzeczy uwolnienia Lokiego. Młody Jotun wręcz zastanawiał się, czym sobie zasłużył na tę przyjaźń. Z której przecież zadrwił tak brutalnie.

Nie mniej jeszcze tego samego dnia Loki znalazł się przed obliczem Wszechojca. Odyn z grobowym obliczem słuchał słów swego syna, który przedstawiał wszystko, czego dowiedział się tak od Byleistra, jak i później od samego maga.

Wysłuchawszy całej opowieści Odyn niespodziewanie wstał z tronu i podszedł do syna.

\- Czy jako przyszły władca, uważasz, że zagrożenie dla innego królestwa, jest usprawiedliwieniem dla kradzieży naszej własności?

\- Po prawdzie Szkatuła nigdy tak naprawdę nie była nasza – odparł Thor, nie tracąc inicjatywy. – Ale jeśli tak stawić sprawę, to jako król, wolałbym być uboższy o jeden artefakt, niż mieć na sumieniu niewinną krew, zwłaszcza krew sojuszników.

Wzrok Odyna nieco złagodniał.

\- Cieszę, się, że wreszcie zaczynasz rozumować, w sposób należny następcy tronu. – Potem jego spojrzenie zwróciło się w stronę stojącego nieco z tyłu Jotuna. - Bardzo nadwyrężyłeś nasze zaufanie. Będziesz musiał włożyć wiele pracy, by je odzyskać, ambasadorze Loki.

Mag uśmiechnął się lekko, przyłożył pięść do piersi i skłonił nieznacznie.

\- Zrobię, co w mojej mocy – odparł.

* * *

Loki wziął głęboki wdech i zapukał do drzwi. Ciche wezwanie z środka nie dało mu wiele czasu na wahanie. Nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka. To był pierwszy raz kiedy znalazł się w prywatnej komnacie królowej. Była utrzymana w ciepłych, przyjemnych barwach, tak pasujących do samej Friggi. Jotun nie przykładał jednak teraz większej wagi do wystroju wnętrza pokoju. Jego wzrok skupiony był na stojącej przy otwartym balkonie władczyni. Jej złota suknia lekko falowała na wietrze. Nie patrzyła w stronę gościa, jej wzrok lustrował widok na zewnątrz.

Jeśli Loki obwiał się konfrontacji z Wszechojcem, to, to spotkanie napawało go prawdziwym lękiem. Nie wiedział, co miałby powiedzieć, szczerze zresztą wątpił, żeby jakiekolwiek słowa naprawiły to wszystko, co zniszczył. Teraz bardziej dotkliwie niż kiedykolwiek odczuwał, jak trudno jest zbudować zaufanie, a jak łatwo, w jednej chwili je stracić. A mimo tego królowa się za nim wstawiła. Gdyby nie jej dobroć, możliwe, że teraz byłby już martwy. Nie wiedział, naprawdę nie wiedział, jak się zachować w tej sytuacji.

Ostatecznie wziął głęboki wdech i wszedł do środka. Z lekkim trzaskiem zamknął drzwi za sobą. Po prawdzie, to jak nigdy wcześniej miał ochotę zwyczajnie uciec, wiedział jednak, że nigdy nie wybaczyłby sobie takiego tchórzostwa.

Przezwyciężając wszystkie lęki podszedł bliżej, a kiedy od królowej dzieliły go mniej niż dwa kroki, zatrzymał się i przyklęknął na jedno kolano.

\- Pani, ja… - Tak jak przy pierwszym spotkaniu, tak i teraz słowa go zawiodły. Powinien się bronić, powiedzieć coś na swoje usprawiedliwienie, przecież działał w słusznej sprawie. Z pewnością nie mogłaby go za to potępić. A mimo to, żadne z tych słów nie chciało wyrwać się z jego gardła. Wszystko ugrzęzło gdzieś w połowie drogi, wstrzymywane jednym przemożnym uczuciem. Było mu wstyd.

Niespodziewanie poczuł dłonie królowej na swojej głowie. Frigga nachyliła się, ujęła jego twarz i zmusiła tym, by na nią spojrzał.

\- To nie jest konieczne – powiedziała, tym swoim łagodnym, pełnym ciepła tonem. – Wiem czemu to zrobiłeś.

Świadomość, że nie chowa do niego urazy, spowodowała, że poczuł jeszcze większe obrzydzenie do samego siebie.

\- Przepraszam… - To było jedyne, co zdołał z siebie wykrzesać. Żałośnie mało, jak na mistrza słów.

Królowa obdarzyła go łagodnym uśmiechem, po czym pocałowała w czubek głowy.

\- Następnym razem miej do mnie więcej zaufania.

Ścisnęło go za gardło, ale mimo to również zdołał się uśmiechnąć. Nie pamiętał własnej matki, ale miał nadzieję, że była właśnie taka jak Frigga.

* * *

Jeszcze kilka dni temu sądził, że nie będzie mu dane ponownie zobaczyć Utgard na własne oczy. Dziś jednak stolica wydawała mu się piękniejszym miejscem niż kiedykolwiek. Oczywiście trzeba było być Jotunem, by dostrzec ten specyficzny urok lodowego miasta, ale teraz nie miał z tym najmniejszego problemu. Zwłaszcza, że dzień był wyjątkowo przyjemny jak na tutejszy klimat.

Jednak ani stolica, ani pałac, nie wywarły na nim większego wrażenia, niż widok jego braci, którzy czekali w sali tronowej.

\- Loki! – zawołał Byleistr, podchodząc bliżej.

Z delikatnością godną niedźwiedzia, objął go ramieniem i potarmosił mu włosy.

\- Czekaliśmy na ciebie, kurduplu.

Wojownik był w doskonałym nastroju, co zawsze przejawiało się u niego niewyszukanym doborem słów.

\- Ja też cieszę się na twój widok, bracie – odparł Loki, po czym uśmiechnął się przebiegle. – Słyszałem, że z mojego powodu, miałeś przyjemność z bliska oglądać posadzkę asgardzkiego pałacu. Z bardzo bliska.

\- Oj, uważaj, młody, bo jeszcze pożałuję tamtego poświęcenia. - Mimo tych słów Byleistr wciąż uśmiechał się z zadowoleniem. – Jedyny pozytyw, że dzięki tobie miałem przynajmniej okazję zdzielić Helbiego. Od dawna ręka mnie już świerzbiła.

Loki zaśmiał się krótko, po czym spojrzał w stronę młodego króla. Ten był znacznie bardziej poważny, wręcz wyglądał na zmartwionego. Ostatecznie jednak westchnął ciężko i również podszedł bliżej. Niespodziewanie przyklęknął, by zrównać się z Lokim wzrostem, po czym przygarnął najmłodszego brata do siebie.

\- Nigdy więcej nie każ mi robić czegoś podobnego – powiedział równie gniewnym, jak drżącym głosem.

\- Postaram się, choć nie mogę niczego obiecać – odparł Loki, odwzajemniając uścisk.

* * *

Pożegnał się późnym popołudniem, dosiadł Urzę i ruszył w stronę Bifrostu. Obowiązki wzywały go z powrotem do Asgardu, ale nie czuł żalu z tego powodu. Co prawda znów musiał opuścić braci i ojczyznę, jednak wiedział lepiej niż kiedykolwiek, że tutaj zawsze będzie czekało na niego miejsce. Tymczasem wracał do złotego królestwa, kiedyś tak wrogiego, teraz pełnego nieoczekiwanych zmian i ludzi, którzy zasługiwali tak na jego szacunek, jak i zaufanie.

Kiedy pojawił się w Obserwatorium, czekał tam na niego Thor.

\- Książę – przywitał go, kłaniając się nieznacznie.

\- Ambasadorze – odparł ten, witając go gestem głowy.

A potem szeroki uśmiech ozdobił twarz Asgardczyka.

\- Widzę, że bracia ostatecznie wypuścili cię z rąk.

\- Istotnie, choć nie było to łatwe, musiałem użyć wszystkich swoich umiejętności – odpowiedział równie rozbawiony Loki.

Thor gestem ręki wskazał w stronę miasta.

\- To dobrze, że masz ich szeroki zasób. Chodźmy, jeśli się pośpieszymy, może Volstagg nie zdąży zjeść całej wieczerzy.

\- Obawiam się, że go nie doceniasz w tej materii.

Książę zaśmiał się donośnie i ruszył wzdłuż tęczowego mostu.

* * *

Idąc obok następcy tronu, Loki uśmiechał się lekko i opowiadał o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się Utgardzie, a także o swoich planach na najbliższą przyszłość. A ta bez wątpienia należała do nich. Ostatnie wydarzenia pokazały mu jasno nie tylko to, że Thor będzie wspaniałym władcą, ale także, a może przede wszystkim, że ma w nim oddanego przyjaciela. Może dzieliło ich pochodzenie, wychowywali się w zupełnie innych światach, różniło ich praktycznie wszystko, a mimo to gdzieś ponad tymi podziałami znaleźli wspólny język i potrafili dostrzec w sobie nawzajem, kogoś więcej niż wroga. Dużo więcej.

Kiedyś to właśnie w ich rękach spoczywać będą losy tak Asgardu, jak i Jotunheimu. I dziś, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek Loki był przekonany, że we dwóch poprowadzą swoje królestwa do wielkiej chwały.

Koniec

* * *

A/N:

I tym optymistycznym akcentem rozstajemy się z bohaterami „Ambasadora". Od razu zaznaczam, że jest to dla mnie zamknięta opowieść i nie planuję jej kontynuacji (czyżbym słyszała westchnienie ulgi?). Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawiliście i zechcecie na koniec zostawić parę słów komentarza, uwag, wrażeń.

Pozwolę sobie w tym miejscu na drobną kryptoreklamę. Otóż choć nie planuję rozwijać dalej tej opowieści, niebawem ukaże się mój drugi fanfik, również z Thorem i Lokim w rolach głównych. Jego tytuł to „Spojrzeć poza cień" i rozgrywa się bezpośrednio po wydarzeniach z Avengers.


End file.
